Long Way : Une histoire sur la famille Todoroki
by Majin Gaetan23
Summary: Il y a plus de seize ans naissait le fils illégitime de Enji Todoroki, son amante, trompée et abusée s'enfuit avec l'enfant et le héros enflammé ne la retrouva jamais. Kenta, son fils, ignorant tout de lui, voue à Endeavor une grande admiration et veux devenir un héros aussi performant que lui, jusqu'au jour où il apprend la vérité sur son père 'absent'...
1. Le garçon aux flammes bleutées

Avant de lire : Je souhaite vous remercier d'avoir cliqué sur mon histoire. Je me suis rendu compte que les gens n'aiment pas les OC (original caracter), de ce fait, que vous ayez cliqué est déjà une première victoire. La seconde serait que vous aimez cette fiction.

Bref, pour mes lecteurs habituels, sachez que mes autres histoire garderont un rythme de parution similaire et ne seront pas affecter par cette histoire (sauf cas exceptionnel)

My Hero Academia n'est pas mon œuvre et appartient aux ayants droits, je prends simplement du plaisir à écrire et inventer des histoires sur cet univers fantaisiste que j'aime beaucoup.

Sur ce, c'est l'heure de la lecture !

* * *

Long Way

Chapitre 1 : Le garçon aux flammes bleutées

Kenta Akamatsu était un jeune homme de seize ans, dont la force physique était assez impressionnante, les gens du quartier l'appelant sobrement ''Hogo-sha'', cela signifiant ''le protecteur'', pour cause, il volait toujours au secours d'autrui. D'une part car il ressentait un grand plaisir à aider autrui et aussi pour le frisson jouissif que procurait l'adrénaline.

Mesurant près d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix à son jeune âge, il imposait le respect aux petites crapules, et il était considéré comme la lumière brillant dans l'obscurité complète que représentait le quartier de ''sainan''. Le lieu était en réalité une zone urbaine où se mêlait dealers, vendeurs d'arme et lieu de transit pour les vilains, en soit un lieu où il ne faisait pas bon vivre. Et on oublie les cambrioleurs, intimidateur et tous les autres.

Le jeune homme vivait là, au sixième étage d'un des grands immeubles, avec la seule compagnie de sa mère, Arame. Vous devez vous demander où se trouve le père dans cette famille, eh bien, il n'avait jamais été là, il était pour ainsi dire un sujet tabou et Kenta ignorait tout de son géniteur, sachant juste qu'ils avaient la même carrure, les mêmes cheveux, et les mêmes yeux. Il ne savait que ça de son paternel absent, il ne l'avait jamais vu, ne l'avait jamais entendu ni certainement touché de près ou de loin.

Ce mois de Mars était doux, la température permettant enfin de sortir pour profiter de l'air libre plus souvent, sans courir le risque de se geler. Être cloisonné dans ce petit appartement n'étant effectivement pas la chose la plus agréable, les murs tombant en miettes et les bruits des voisins étant très clairement audible. Tout les types de bruits.

Autrement dit, il n'avait qu'une seule hâte : Sortir dehors et aller se frotter aux différents vilains dans la zone, pour leur rappeler qui régnait sur cette partie du quartier, protégeant les gens. Car oui, il était bien plus puissant que la majorité des gens de son âge, rentrant étrangement dans l'élite des combattants.

Il était doué au combat rapproché et parvenait toujours à vaincre ses adversaires à l'aide de ses réflexes et de son pouvoir si puissant. Le feu parvenait à faire disparaître toute choses, et le garçon en était pleinement conscient, il n'y avait rien de mieux que de faire surgir une colonne de flammes et l'utiliser comme aura pour effacer toute confiance en soi de son ennemi.

Ceux qui osaient l'affronter ne tenait généralement pas longtemps et il finissait souvent brûlés au second degrés sur une bonne partie du corps. Il ne faisait pas souvent preuve de retenu envers les vilains qui étaient du hors la loi sans bonne raison. Voler pour nourrir les siens ? Il comprenait. Tuer pour le plaisir de se sentir supérieur aux autres ? Il ne pouvait pas le supporter, pourtant vu où il vivait le n'avait pas le choix.

S'il devait se battre, il changeait du tout au tout, d'un jeune homme gentil et souriant à un prédateur affamé… les flammes lui donnant un air bestial, le rapprochant plus de l'animal surnaturel que d'un héros, mais il défendait les gens avec son pouvoir depuis des années déjà. Il s'était attiré leurs confiances pour son plus grand bonheur.

S'il y avait une seule chose qu'il pouvait changer dans sa vie, ce ne serait pas sa situation très modeste ou l'absence de père ou de frères... Non, ce serait la criminalité dans les rues. Il souhaitait devenir un héros et 'exterminer' le banditisme, permettant enfin à la société d'être plus clean et viable. Il estimait d'ailleurs que cela devait être le rôle de tous les héros et il admirait tous ceux qui combattait plus que ne parlait.

Aujourd'hui, le 13 mars, se tenait, dans le centre-ville de Tokyo, une interview de Endeavor, son héros de cœur. Kenta était persuadé que l'homme était plus que la violence qu'il affichait et il avait l'impression de se reconnaître dans les traits de l'homme, ils se ressemblaient tout deux. La férocité et le dévouement sans faille de cet homme pour arrêter les dangers publiques l'avait marqué lorsqu'il l'avait vu à la télévision. Il l'avait déjà vu une fois en allant au collège il y a deux ans, mais n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller lui parler et de lui demander un autographe, et c'était sûrement pour le mieux : Il aurait perdu du temps en le faisant, temps nécessaire pour attraper plus de criminel.

Il trouvait la force du numéro 2 absolument admirable et cela ne pouvait qu'accentuer son charisme légendaire à ses yeux. Il rêvait constamment de le rencontrer et de pouvoir lui dire à quel point il l'admirait et calquait ses techniques de combat sur lui, parce que oui, leur pouvoir était en tout point similaire. Cela devait aussi jouer dans le sens de son émerveillement envers Endeavor.

Il était loin de se douter d'une chose.

Il sortit de sa chambre, son vieux téléphone fissuré dans sa main, et salua sa mère qui était visiblement en train de travailler sur son ordinateur, alors il ne la dérangea pas. Il alluma la télévision et zappa jusqu'à tomber sur la chaîne proposant l'interview du grand héros. C'était l'heure, il avait constamment vérifié que l'interview était toujours diffusé à la télévision national.

L'écran émit alors les images tant attendus, son idole n'accordant que très peu d'interview aux médias, il était plus dans l'action que dans la parlotte. ''Super ! Maman, regarde il y a Endeavor à la télévision !'' S'écria-il presque enfantinement en étant subjugué par les images et les paroles qui en sortait.

Arame leva les yeux de son ordinateur portable sur lequel elle travaillait pour donner un peu de son attention à son fils unique, le voir être aussi enthousiasmé par Enji Todoroki la mit quelque peu mal-à-l'aise mais elle s'y faisait. Des secrets de jeunesse elle en gardait des tonnes… dont certains ayant un rapport avec l'idole de son fils, mais cela il ne devait pas le savoir.

Du moins, pas pour l'instant, il n'était pas encore prêt à entendre la vérité à propos de son père biologique, mais cela ne saurait tarder plus longtemps. Il devait lui rester encore une bonne poignée de mois dans le déni avant d'apprendre la terrible vérité, elle s'était juré de lui dire lorsqu'elle l'estimerait apte.

Il allait tenter et réussir son examen d'entrée à Yuei, sans l'ombre d'un doute, et à partir de ce moment-là, peut-être qu'il sera assez mature pour entendre la vérité sans sombrer dans une rage sans fond.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Kenta finirait pas apprendre et elle savait que cela lui ferait du mal au début, mais qu'il s'y habituerait lentement et qu'il accepterait ça.

''Oui, je vois ça. Je sais que tu attendais ça depuis quelque jours, alors je t'ai acheté des chocolateries de qualité lorsque j'ai fait les courses.'' L'informa-elle gentiment avec un doux sourire.

Sa mère lui avait acheté quelque chose… avec le peu d'argent qu'ils avaient pour survivre. Déjà que payer ses études au collège leur prenait beaucoup d'argent… mais bon, il ne lui restait qu'une seule semaine avant de passer l'examen d'entrée à la prestigieuse académie de UA et d'obtenir une bourse scolaire.

Il voulait lui dire qu'elle n'aurait pas du le faire, que c'était une très mauvaise idée, il voulait lui demander comment ils allaient faire pour manger le jour d'après… mais il accepta avec un sourire, sachant que sa mère faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour le rendre heureux. Il lui sourit, heureux d'avoir à manger pendant son émission, bien qu'il devait avouer être craintif à propos de leurs finances bien assez malingre.

Il se leva pour aller jusqu'au frigo et en sortit une boite en carton qui devait contenir les chocolateries. Il regarda rapidement dedans et il ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un petit cri de surprise, c'était bien plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il prit la boite et la déposa sur le canapé, montant un peu le son de la télévision. ''Merci maman.''

Puis il se plongea et écouta chaque paroles de son idole, les buvant comme si elles étaient liquides…

* * *

Le lendemain, au collège.

''Bien j'ai vu vos demande d'avenir. Je dois avouer être déçu pour la plupart, je crois bien que vous n'avez pas conscience de vos résultat et de ce que vous demandez.'' Affirma leur professeur, un homme fort dans la trentaine. ''Vous demandez majoritairement un métier en rapport avec l'héroïsme et ce malgré la difficulté d'accession aux filières.''

''Hé le vieux con ! Je suis le plus fort et je vais aller à Yuei !'' Hurla une racaille dans le fond de la salle, les autres se mettant à crier leur mécontentement avec lui. ''Je vais me faire une tonne de tunes et quitter ce quartier de merde ! Et t'as pas intérêt à croire que tu peux nous conseiller fils de riche !''

Kenta les jugea rapidement du regard, il était un habitué, après les avoir côtoyé pendant près d'un an, il savait à quel point ses types là pouvait être nocifs et violents. Pourtant il était amis avec certains d'entre eux, connaissant leurs qualités et leurs défauts.

La misère n'était pas parfaite pour le développement, mais visiblement le prof ne l'avait pas comprit comme il aurait dû. Il avait, tout au long de l'année, tenté de les dresser par la force, ne comprenant pas que ses élèves avaient besoin d'amour et de camaraderie, d'une oreille à qui se confier, pas d'un pied à se prendre dans la face à la moindre erreur.

Il décida donc d'intervenir avant que tout ne se passe mal, Mr Ichigawa ne supportant pas l'insolence.

''Arrêtez ! Tout le monde peut faire ce qu'il veut tant qu'il y a des efforts ! Ce n'est pas la peine de se battre, nous devrions nous soutenir et non pas nous diviser.''

Il y eut un blanc pendant quelque secondes, tout le monde ayant pris le temps de l'écouter, car il était le représentant de la classe pour les examens d'entrée à UA, il avait déjà passé l'écrit il y a plusieurs jours avant. Tous ses collègues l'ayant vu travailler comme un acharné pour apprendre les leçons demandés pour l'examen. Les 'racailles' respectaient Akamatsu pour son courage, sa détermination et sa force, et bien qu'il soit un peu trop regardant sur les petits trafics dans la cité, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient s'appuyer sur lui si jamais ils étaient menacés.

Ce garçon inspirait la confiance à tous ses camarades et même aux professeurs, c'était dire s'il était l'espoir de ce quartier. Il arrivait parfois aux gens de se demander comment une personne de son âge pouvait déjà être aussi forte.

''Je crois qu'il a raison les gars…''

''C'te saligaud à toujours raison…''

''Très bien ! C'est à vous de me prouver que vous avez tort et que vous pouvez rentrer à Yuei ou dans un autre lycée, de votre réussite dépendra ma prime après tout. Cela étant dit, Kenta, tu peux y aller pour aujourd'hui, tu ferais mieux de t'entraîner, tu rattraperas le contrôle demain. Les autres, vous pourrez partir une fois que vous aurez fini.''

''Merci messieurs.'' Le remercia l'aspirant héroïque avant de quitter la salle, direction son lieu d'entraînement préféré.

* * *

Arame était seule depuis le départ de son fils au collège, seule à ruminer ses pensées à propos de l'avenir, le sien et celui de son fils. Il ressemblait tellement à son père lorsqu'il était plus jeune, bien que plus naïf et gentil qu'il ne l'était à son âge.

Son géniteur était changé de l'homme qu'elle aimait en une sorte de tyran violent, possessif et dominateur, voulant plus que tout se charger de l'éducation sportive et physique de son fils. Et par cela, il entendait une seule chose… le soumettre à un entraînement ultra intense pour qu'il maîtrise ses flammes comme personne d'autre.

Arame savait que son amant était une personnalité déjà assez dur et intransigeant, ne cédant jamais sur ses points de vues et les défendant quoiqu'il en lui coûte. Son but ultime était d'avoir un enfant surpuissant, qu'il formerait et mènerait au sommet, cela ne gênait pas vraiment la femme, tant qu'il aimait, protégeait et veillait sur son fils.

Elle savait bien qu'il voulait un enfant puissant, mais l'amour qu'ils entretenaient lui avait voilé la face, et elle avait foncée droit dans un long chemin fait de mine tout les deux mètres… Elle avait donc pris son fils, alors âgé de quatre ans, et avait fuis loin avant que Endeavor ne commence à l'entraîner comme il le faisait pour ses enfants légitimes…

Elle soupira en regardant l'écran de son ordinateur, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait du mal à faire vendre ses écrits depuis plus d'une décennie et que leur situation financière était horrible. Elle avait dû changée de nom de famille pour qu'il ne puisse pas la retrouver et elle avait décidée de partir dans ce quartier des plus malfamés pour ne pas qu'il ne lui reprenne son enfant.

Pourtant, il lui arrivait parfois de rêver de lui, de le voir revenir du côté de la lumière, d'accepter son fils et elle-même pour qu'ils forment une famille unie, mais ce rêve avait été brisé il y a dix ans lorsqu'il avait frappé son fils. Elle était partit la nuit même, prenant conscience de ce qui avait toujours été sous ses yeux mais qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu accepter.

Arame savait bien que son ancien amant avait tentée de la retrouver et de la contacter, mais il avait échoué lamentablement, elle avait toujours daignée à se montrer à ses yeux, craignant qu'il n'ait pas changé. Surtout quand on savait ce qu'il se passait du côté de son mariage.

Non, elle avait accepté d'être sa maîtresse car elle l'aimait au point qu'il ne soit pas que avec elle, mais il était allé beaucoup trop loin en touchant au rayon de soleil de son existence, la chair de sa chair…

Et depuis lors, ils vivaient dans ce quartier malfamé, remplit de petites crapules et de vendeurs d'arme et de drogues, car il n'y avait qu'ici qu'il n'irait pas la chercher, elle, une fille de la haute. Elle était la fille unique d'une grande famille de héros, mais elle avait fini là à cause de l'horrible comportement de celui qu'elle aime et aimerait toujours.

Elle avait acceptée son destin et prenait les choses comme elle pouvait, elle savait qui restait encore beaucoup de temps pour percer dans l'écriture et rendre sa famille riche pour quitter cet endroit et partir loin à l'étranger avec son fils. Elle n'avait que trente-cinq ans, elle avait rencontré Endeavor à tout juste 18 ans et avait donné naissance à son fils une année plus tard, dire à quel point elle aimait l'homme enflammé à l'époque.

Pendant les premières années, leur relation fut plutôt saine, ils n'étaient que eux deux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne la vérité sur ces absences récurrentes. Il avait épousé une autre femme et avait tout fait pour lui cacher, et elle comme une greluche avait pensé que ses absence de plusieurs jours parfois, étaient dues à son travail.

Le plus dur à entendre fut le fait qu'il avait eu d'autre enfant pendant qu'elle était enceinte, ce fut plus que blessant et humiliant, ce fut un immense chagrin… pourtant elle trouva la force de le pardonner…

Comment avait-elle fait pour se masquer la face à ce point ? Elle l'ignorait à tout les étages. Franchement, avec le recul, elle se rendit compte à quel point elle fut d'une stupidité maladive lors de sa jeunesse.

Elle se leva de son bureau et se prit une bouteille d'eau fraiche, buvant une gorgé coup sec, le fait de se souvenir de ça ne lui faisant pas le plus grand plaisir. Elle avait essayé de refaire sa vie avec d'autre hommes, mais aucun d'eux ne restait auprès d'elle plus d'une année ou deux et ne voulait pas s'engager, brisant son cœur plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Malgré tout ça, elle continua à travailler en espérant rassembler les fonds pour mettre en sécurité son fils unique et lui assurer un avenir. Dans cette optique, elle ressentit l'inspiration lui revenir en même temps que sa détermination, elle se posa devant son bureau, ouvrit une page 'word' et commença à écrire, espérant que ce nouveau livre intéresserait quelqu'un.

* * *

Kenta était quelque peu fatigué de son entraînement, son corps dégoulinant de sueur tandis qu'il prenait son sac de vêtement de sport sur ses épaules. Il prit son vieil appareil qui lui servait de téléphone et mit du rap français dans ses écouteurs, du Niro, un classique du rap français, un artiste et une langue qu'il appréciait particulièrement.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure qu'il était, le garçon aux cheveux bruns, presque roux, se montra surpris lorsqu'il vit l'heure. Il était dix-neuf heures passés et il était plus que temps de rentrer à son domicile, il n'aimait pas rentrer trop tard, les activités criminelles commençant approximativement vers cette heure-ci dans sa partie du quartier.

Il s'essuya le front, et commença à marcher calmement, parfois des gens se retournaient pour le regarder, mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il avait enfilé un superbe tenue ressembla à celle de son idole, c'était peut-être pour ça que les gens se retournaient, pour regardait.

''Ce type… il ressemble de ouf à Endeavor ! Il a la même face presque, juste tu changes la mâchoire et c'est lui !'' Murmura un passant à l'un de ses amis marchant près de lui.

D'habitude absent et la musique tournant à fond dans ses écouteurs, il n'aurait pas dû entendre ça, mais comme un coup du hasard, il y eut un temps de pause dans sa mélodie pile au moment où l'étranger dit cette phrase.

 _D'où je ressemble à Endeavor ? Il était beaucoup plus grand que moi._ Faux, il n'était que trois centimètres plus grand que lui, mais le héros était bien plus puissant physiquement qu'il ne l'était encore. _Je sais que j'ai un vague air de ressemblance mais bon, pas au point de me confondre avec lui, je ne le mérite pas encore, pas tant que je ne serais pas devenu un héros digne de pouvoir être comparé à lui._

Il poursuivit son chemin pour rentrer et pénétra enfin dans le bâtiment, il ferma bien la porte pour éviter que des squatteurs ne rentrent par effraction chez lui, on n'était jamais trop prudent. Il traversa le couloir et s'arrêta rapidement devant le tableau de prospectus, s'attardant plus qu'il ne le pensait sur un des papiers présents.

Il l'arracha du mur et l'observa. ''Mr Takashi vous invite à venir découvrir votre arbre généalogique grâce à son alter d'omniscience, seulement 200 yens les dix minutes.''

C'était un peu cher, certes, mais l'identité de son père l'avait toujours tourmenté, il ne savait rien à propos de lui, et sa mère rechignait toujours à lui parler de son père, alors il n'avait jamais insisté, pensant qu'il était juste un homme ayant dupé sa mère pour la laisser dans la misère.

Son père, qu'importe qui il était n'aurait pas son respect à moins d'avoir une excellente excuse, car il ne pourrait jamais pardonner l'abandon de sa mère et de lui-même dans ce quartier. Il allait changer les choses, bien sûr, mais il détestait vivre ici, sentir la même odeur de pisse dans les couloirs et entendre des coups de feu tous les quatre matins.

Sa mère et lui méritaient bien mieux que cet endroit. _On partira d'ici, quoiqu'il m'en coûte,_ pensa-il intérieurement en fourrant le papier dans sa poche. Il avait un peu d'économie dans sa tirelire, il pouvait se permettre d'apprendre la vérité à propos de son père, mais cela demandait réflexion.

Il grimpa les escaliers, les six étages très exactement, pour enfin arriver chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte de sa maison et poussa le bout de bois qui leur servait de protection, soudainement quelque chose se jeta sur lui sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir. Grâce à ses réflexes, il place ses bras en protection et contra ce qui devait être une poêle… oh il comprit.

''Maman ! Ce n'est pas marrant !'' Hurla-il, un peu en colère, montrant son sale mood nocturne.

''Tu m'as fais une peur folle ! Je me demandais quand tu allais rentrer, tu ne réponds même pas ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais encore fait envoyé à l'hôpital par un vilain.''

 _Ah… elle va en remettre une couche là-dessus, c'est arrivé il y a plus d'un an._

''Tu pourrais au moins envoyer un message me disant que tu vas rentrer en retard, j'ai cru qu'un voleur venait encore essayé de nous prendre nos maigres richesses !''

''Désolé, j'ai oublié, j'ai pas vu le temps passer.'' Offrit-il en gage d'excuse, ce qui était relativement honnête, mais il le prononça d'un air absent, songeur et pensif à propos d'autre chose.

Arame le remarqua très vite, connaissant son fils par cœur. ''Que c'est-il passé ?''

Devait-il encore essayer de lui demander qui est son père ? Ou lui dire qu'il avait vu le papier lui permettant de passer un test ADN sur le tableau d'affichage en bas ? Il voulait lui mentir et y aller demain, ratant les cours s'il le fallait, mais il se sentait mal de le faire à sa mère, sa seule dose d'amour et de protection.

Il avait les yeux baissés, fixant le carrelage tandis qu'il calmait le souffle de sa respiration, essayant de puiser en lui une portion de confiance suffisante pour oser poser la question. Il leva les yeux, et regarda sa mère directement dans les yeux avec un air des plus sérieux.

''Maman… je… je veux savoir qui est mon père.'' Balança-il comme un immense rocher dans une petite flaque d'eau, envoyant l'eau voler tout autour.

Arame le regarda avec stupéfaction, elle pensait qu'il avait accepté de ne pas savoir après avoir arrêté de poser la question depuis des mois, mais son espoir venait de se tarir. Elle fixa son enfant dans les yeux, ne les lâchant pas du regard, hésitante.

Elle était perdue, perturbée et se sentait bouleversée, cette conversation n'allait pas se faire dans le calme et la tendresse. Ses mots pourraient être prononcés avec la plus douce des voix qu'ils trancheraient tout autant que le plus affûté des katanas…

''Kenta… je ne sais pas si tu es prêt à entendre la vérité.''

''Je ne serais jamais prêt à l'entendre alors. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui m'importe, savoir qui il est. Ou était. Je veux connaître la vérité.''

Le silence se fit, s'installant progressivement tandis que les paroles passaient dans le regard, chacun tentant de persuader l'autre de sa cause. Le regard du fils ne faiblit pas, sa volonté faite d'année de rejet.

Arame hésita, elle était toujours sûre que le meilleur choix serait de lui dire dans quelques mois, mais les mois passeraient et il l'interrogerait toujours et encore, sans obtenir la moindre réponse. Peut-être lui fallait-elle répondre ici et maintenant plutôt que de ne plus en avoir le courage ?

''D'accord… peut-être mieux faut te le dire maintenant.'' Admit-elle avec une voix de plus en plus faible, se remémorant le passé.

 _Vraiment… ? Maman va **vraiment** me le dire ?_

Le jeune homme avala sa salive, voyant que ses demandes étaient acceptées, il se força à sourire doucement, formant plus un rictus qu'autre chose, mais il était content d'enfin savoir.

''Ton père… ton père est Enji Todoroki…''

Ce fut comme se faire trancher en deux, son être se retrouvant scindé en deux parties distinctes. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, sa bouche tomba et son corps trembla presque exagérément, puis il se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. ''C'est la meilleure blague que tu m'aies faite,'' Dit-il entre deux rires, ne pouvant plus s'en empêcher tant cela était burlesque.

 _Sérieusement, Endeavor mon père ? C'est hilarant bordel !_

''Je ne plaisante pas.''

Le ton de sa voix ne plu pas à son enfant, qui d'un coup cessa de rire et la regarda éberlué et choqué, il avait cru qu'elle s'était moqué de lui parce qu'il lui avait encore demandé, mais là… elle ne rigolait pas le moins du monde, et il le comprit. Il se ressaisit rapidement, son corps trouvant son équilibre, puis il dit calmement : ''Pardon ?''

 _ça doit être une mauvaise plaisanterie, elle ne peut pas me dire ça ?! C'est faux, mon père n'est pas Endeavor, il ne nous aurait pas lâchés et fuis comme un lâche, c'est l'homme le plus fier et courageux qui existe ! Il ne serait pas parti, ça ne peut pas être lui !_

''C'est faux.'' Nia-il en bloc, ne pouvant accepter de tels propos. ''Il ne peut pas… il ne peut juste pas ! S'il était mon père il serait ici ! Il est courageux ! Il ne nous aurait jamais abandonnés ! J'en suis sûr.'' Ajouta-il avec ferveur, ne pouvant laisser cette image en tête.

 _''Ce type… il ressemble de ouf à Endeavor ! Il a la même face presque, juste tu change la mâchoire et c'est lui !''_

Il trembla. Trembla violemment, son corps secoué par la révélation, tous les indices lui sautèrent aux yeux, sa propre ressemblance avec lui avait un sens, et sa mère ne pouvait pas se moquer de lui si elle affirmer qu'elle disait la vérité…

Ses dents claquèrent et il plongea son regard dans les yeux de sa mère, cherchant le moindre signe que c'était faux, ou au moins un peu de réconfort… il voulait tout sauf qu'entendre ça…

''Je suis désolée, Kenta, si désolée…'' Lui dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras, se laissant faire, il commença à pleurer sur son épaule à chaudes larmes.

La vérité ne pouvait être niée plus longtemps, mais bon sang ce qu'il avait mal. Il se sentait comme traversé de part en part par une lame bien aiguisée, le sang coulant de lui. Son sang était ses larmes et sa plaie la vérité.

Il plaça sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère puis se laissa aller, ne retenant plus ses émotions et sa faiblesse.

C'était le début d'un long chemin.

Long Way part I

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Et voilà la fin du premier chapitre de cette histoire ô combien riche en émotions, j'espère que vous avez aimé et surtout que vous appréciez le délire d'un OC s'incrustant dans la famille Todoroki, parce que c'est ce qui va se passer.

Je ne vais pas en rajouter, préférant vous laisser le plaisir de tout découvrir, mais pour les plus curieux, je vais laisser un court résumé du prochain chapitre !

Chapitre 2 : L'examen d'entrée et le premier contact. Kenta passe l'examen et rencontre enfin son demi-frère, retraçant l'examen d'entrée et la première journée à Yuei.

 **MERCI POUR VOTRE LECTURE !**


	2. Réflexions crépusculaires

Note de l'auteur : Merci à toi d'avoir cliqué pour continuer l'histoire ! J'espère sincèrement que ça t'a plu et que tu as envie d'en savoir plus. Sur ce, je n'ai rien de plus à dire, alors bonne lecture à toi !

Long Way

Chapitre 2 : Réflexions crépusculaires

Il avait mal dormi, pitoyablement mal dormi. Le repas de la veille avait été des plus sommaires, et c'était peu dire qu'il n'avait pas voulu avaler grand-chose, il était bien trop dans un état second pour se consacrer aux besoins de son corps.

Il avait eu tellement à penser qu'il n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil avant cinq heures du matin. Il n'était pas allé en cours. Il n'avait pas bougé de son lit. Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux.

La rage, la haine, la peur, la déception, rythmaient son train de pensées, l'occupant et le dirigeant sur le rail de la dépression et de la solitude. Il n'avait pas voulu dire un mot à sa mère, c'était quelque chose dont il devait réfléchir seul, ensuite il écouterait l'histoire en entière.

Plus tard, pas maintenant. Kenta était sincèrement épuisé mentalement, une faim certaine s'emparant et dévorant sa raison. Sentant enfin l'envie de manger lui venir, il se força à bouger de lit grinçant. Il sauta d'un bond en espérant que ce repas lui changerait les idées…

 _''Ton père… ton père est Enji Todoroki…''_

Bon sang, cette phrase se répétait toujours dans sa tête et ne cessait toujours de s'amplifier et de résonner. Il avait voulu savoir, il avait su, mais aurait-il vraiment dû le savoir ?

Aussi mal que cela lui fit, et qu'il ne savait pas quoi penser, il ne pouvait plus rester dans l'inconnu à propos de son père.

Endeavor… Ah, il avait fallu que l'homme qu'il admire le plus se révèle être son père… père qu'il n'avait jamais connu. La pensée redonna de la force à sa mélancholie, les larmes apparaissant donc naturellement, mais il les repoussa, les empêchant d'essayer de rouler sur sa joue. Un homme ne pleurait pas et faisait face aux épreuves, comme le disait Crimson Riot. Certes, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de souffrir.

Il se leva de son lit et saisit la poignée de sa porte, mais hésita à l'ouvrir, s'il sortait il verrait sa mère, mais que pourrait-il dire ? Rien. Dire quelque chose pour alimenter une conversation factice ne l'intéressait pas, il n'allait pas bien et ne voulait pas le cacher.

Aussi puissant et respecté soit-il, apprendre une telle nouvelle le brisa intérieurement et il n'allait pas faire son homme fort à dire ''Oui je vais bien ! Ce n'est rien !''. Non, il ne masquerait pas ses émotions, mais il allait essayer de les vaincre, de les dominer pour se sublimer.

Kenta Amatsume ne se laisserait pas détruire, il devait rester fort autant pour lui que pour sa mère. S'il s'écroulait, elle tomberait aussitôt, et il irait de même si elle s'écroulait.

Il allait devenir un héros, quel que soit son classement, ça ne lui importait pas, ce qu'il voulait c'était devenir un homme sur lequel les gens pourraient compter et s'appuyer, sortir de leurs problèmes. Il voulait devenir le type d'homme qui vaincrait toutes les menaces, que ce soit l'ultime vilain ou aider une vieille femme à traverser la rue.

Il serait l'homme le plus digne et droit possible, pour être digne d'être appelé un 'héros', pas comme les autres. Il voulait que sa mère ait le regard emplit de fierté lorsqu'elle parlerait de lui.

Endeavor… il était si partagé à son sujet, son admiration partageant sa place avec son dégoût. Il les avait abandonnés et il n'avait jamais tenté de revenir, quoiqu'il ait fait. Pour un homme qui se prétend être le héros le plus fort et indomptable, il ne l'était aucunement à ses yeux désormais, fuyant sa paternité alors que pourtant… il combattait des monstres capables de détruire un pays en quelque jours.

Un courage bien relatif selon le jeune homme.

Il poussa la porte de sa chambre, traversa le couloir et vit sa mère dans le salon, un air triste sur le visage. ''Hey mon chéri… tu vas bien ?''

Question évidente, réponse évidente. ''Non. Je ne parviens pas à y croire. Il… l'homme que j'admire depuis toujours est mon père, il est le symbole du courage et de la force. Il incarne la puissance. Pourtant, il t'a laissé tout seul pour m'élever. Je veux juste savoir une chose, une seule.''

Sa mère le regarda dans les yeux et s'approcha de lui, le prenant dans ses bras en signe d'affection. ''Je répondrais à tout.''

''Est-ce qu'il sait au moins que j'existe ? S'il ne le sait pas alors c'est normal qu'il ne se soit pas préoccupé de moi. Je veux juste savoir s'il est toujours l'homme dans lequel je vois le plus grand des héros.''

''Il… il sait que tu existes. Assis-toi, nous allons devoir parler.'' Dit-elle avec une voix un peu plus forte, cherchant à le faire aller dans son sens.

Il s'exécuta rapidement, sachant que son père savait qu'il existait, il n'était pas un fantôme dans son esprit.

Ils étaient tous deux sur le canapé, dans une ambiance très pesante, leurs visages défigurés par la pression et le malaise. ''Ton père… est un homme violent et qui m'a trompée de nombreuses fois. Il ne m'a jamais frappé mais… il voulait avoir un fils parfait, celui qui serait suffisamment doué pour atteindre la première place pour lui. À l'époque je ne voyais pas les choses comme ça, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il voulait avoir un fils devant un héros comme lui et qu'il t'apprendrait à te défendre. Mais non, il a franchi la limite. Tu devais avoir trois ou quatre ans et tu venais de développer ton pouvoir, il t'avait alors longuement félicité parce que tu avais des flammes bleues, mais il a commencé à t'entraîner très durement, te frappant si tu ratais quelque chose. Alors, la nuit même, je t'ai pris avec moi et on est partit chez des amis influent, ils ont changé nos noms de famille de ''Todoroki'' à ''Akamatsu'', puis nous sommes partis ici pour ne pas qu'il puisse nous retrouver.''

Ce fut des propos très compliqué à entendre, comprendre la vérité et l'accepter était dans ses moyens mais ce n'en était pas moins une chose difficile.

 _Il a mis maman enceinte pour avoir un enfant parfait ? Quel genre d'homme fait une chose pareille, qui est-il pour faire une telle chose à maman et décider de mon avenir ? Je fais ce que je veux ! Jamais je ne serais soumis à sa volonté. C'est horrible… et mais… Endeavor a d'autres enfants selon la presse… !_

''Maman… je… je vais devenir le plus grand des héros et je le ferais pour moi comme je l'ai toujours voulu, pas pour lui.''

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort, les larmes montant à ses yeux. ''Tu seras un fantastique héros.''

Pour la première fois depuis la veille, un sourire s'installa sur ses traits et il se leva rapidement, semblant regagner son énergie. ''Je vais manger un bout et aller m'entraîner tout le reste de la semaine, je vais devenir le plus fort !''

Il prit une pomme traînant sur la table et croqua dedans, même si elle était toute sèche et qu'elle n'avait pas bon goût. Il regarda sa mère avec un sourire. ''Toujours aller le plus loin possible, disait-il. Je vais le faire, et il sera forcé de reconnaître ma valeur.''

Il ne l'admettrait pas directement, mais il souhaitait rencontrer son père encore plus qu'avant pour qu'ils aient une discussion les yeux dans les yeux, père contre fils, et que son paternel s'explique sur ce qu'il avait fait à sa mère.

Pour l'instant, il descendit les escaliers jusqu'à atteindre la cour pour s'entraîner. Il croisa deux trois types en échec scolaire mais il les ignora, trop concentré dans son entraînement à venir pour penser à eux.

Il allait passer l'examen d'entrée pour la prestigieuse académie de UA, et s'il était pris, il pourrait se montrer à Enji Todoroki avec fierté et bravoure, il ne serait pas n'importe quel gamin. Il ferait parti de l'élite de la jeunesse japonaise, et son père serait forcé de lui prêter attention.

Ce dernier était en service ce jour-là, s'attaquant à une zone qui lui était absolument inconnu, le quartier de ''sainan'', l'un de ceux réputés pour être les plus violent et sanglant de ce quadrant la ville. Il n'y était jamais allé parce qu'il ne travaillait plus dans ce coin, mais exceptionnellement on lui avait demandé d'aller mener une enquête sur les activités du coin.

Il avait accepté, normalement il aurait refusé pour se concentrer à sa zone de prédilection, mais il était d'une relative bonne humeur. Shoto, son fils rebelle avait réussi à passer le test d'entrée à UA, admis sur recommandation. Le numéro 2 avait bel espoir que sa descendance accepte son pouvoir pour pleinement embrasser son destin embrasé.

Il marcha dans les rues, et voyant un groupe de jeunes péquenauds fumer une sorte de pilon, il arriva vers eux, voulant démonter le trafic de drogue dans la région. ''Vous, ne bougez pas !'' Hurla-il en laissant ses flemmes lécher sa peau, illuminant les environ par sa prestance n'ayant d'égale que sa magnificence.

Les deux gamins, maximum dans la quinzaine, commencèrent à paniquer et coururent en direction d'un troisième gosse en train de faire de la musculation. Il était bien plus grand et musclé que les autres, et visiblement il était en pleine session, un air très concentré sur son visage.

Endeavor ne pouvait pas le voir de près mais il y avait quelque chose à propos de ce gosse qui était très étrange, paranormal, ça lui provoquait une sensation qu'il ne parvenait pas à décrire. Plus il s'approchait plus ça s'amplifiait, à chaque pas.

Il arriva à quelque mètre du groupe des trois adolescents qui discutaient à son sujet, le troisième venait de se lever et avait l'air absolument choqué de le voir. Habitué à ce que les petites crapules réagissent comme ça à son approche, il intensifia ses flammes afin de lui faire peur, c'était sûrement le dealer des deux autres.

''Kenta ! Kenta ! C'est Endeavor, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il veut nous mettre en prison !''

''Tais-toi idiot ! On n'a rien fait de mal, on a juste fumé une cigarette, il va juste nous passer une soufflante !''

''Et nous brûler la face ouais ! Hé Kenta ! Réagit par pitié et explique-lui ! T'es notre seul espoir !''

''Fermez-la, tous les deux.'' Sa voix était froide, et ses yeux ne dégageait qu'une immense haine envers le héros.

Les deux adolescents ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi remonté et soupirent alors dans un soulagement des plus auditif, se pensant sauvés par leur ami. Ils savaient qu'ils ne leur arriveraient rien tant que ''Hogo-sha'' sera là pour les protéger.

''Vous trois, vous me semblez étrange, vous deux, donnez-moi votre drogue.''

''Ils ne fument pas de la drogue, ce sont juste deux débiles profonds qui sèchent les cours sans aucunes raisons. La vie ici n'est pas facile et ils tentent de survivre avec de petit plaisir.'' Argumenta logiquement Kenta en serrant les dents, en colère face à l'homme pendant que le stress s'incrustait en lui.

 _Que fait-il ici ? Il n'a rien à faire là ! Il travaille de l'autre côté de la ville… Je ne voulais pas le rencontrer aussitôt, pas avant que je ne sois admis à UA !_

''Hum, donnez-moi quand-même ce que vous avez, je vais vérifier.''

Les deux gosses s'ordonnèrent en voyant l'immense homme être aussi sérieux. Endeavor récupéra la cigarette et inspecta l'odeur, vérifiant si ce n'était pas de la drogue, si oui, ça pourrait l'aider dans son enquête. Malheureusement non, les gamins n'étaient pas des drogués… Quel dommage.

''Je vais laisser couler, vous n'êtes que des gosses sans avenir. Sauf toi, tu as quelque chose de spécial, je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus.'' Dit-il directement en pointant du doigt Kenta.

''Je n'ai rien de particulier. Vous devez vous tromper.'' Rétorqua-il, voulant écourter la conversation, plus que gêné.

''Kenta tu es fou ! C'est ton idole depuis toujours, demande-lui au moins un autographe !''

 _Je vais le tuer celui-là…_

Endeavor capta son regard pendant un instant et n'y lut qu'une grande rage mêlée à de la… tristesse ? C'était presque touchant et Enji se sentait attiré par le gamin. Il voulait l'aider, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait juste le faire, mais il avait une enquête à faire il ne pouvait pas pour l'instant.

Il y avait quelque chose en lui de si étrange, il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais il était persuadé qu'il y avait un détail qui lui échappait. De plus une petite voix lui soufflait qu'il ressemblait à Arame, ils avaient le même nez… cela attisa sa sympathie, tout ce qui lui rappelait son ex-femme lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas toujours été un monstre complet.

Il fixa l'adolescent pendant quelques secondes, méditant sérieusement, puis il sortit un carnet de sa poche avec un stylo et griffonna quelque chose qui le surprit, il n'aurait pas pensé écrire ça un jour à un inconnu. Il était écrit : 'Viens ici : (Ici était marqué l'adresse) si tu as un problème, quel qu'il soit. Si tu as quoique ce soit qui peut m'aider sur l'enquête que je vais mener pendant les prochains jours, joins-moi au 08…'

Il plia le document en deux, et le tendit vers le gamin. ''Ne l'ouvre que lorsque tu seras seul. Je dois y aller maintenant.''

Puis il tourna les talons et poursuivi son chemin, direction les autres bâtiments pour faire du repérage. Toutefois, son esprit était consacré à autre chose, cet adolescent avait quelque chose de si étrange… mais encore une fois il ne parvenait pas à mettre la main dessus ! Ils se ressemblait beaucoup physiquement, mais ce n'était pas ça qui lui titillait l'esprit, c'était autre chose de bien plus profond.

Kenta était sous le choc, à peine avait-il fini son entraînement, pour paraître normal aux yeux des autres, il rentra chez lui le plus vite possible. Son esprit tourbillonnant de question alors qu'il tenait le papier dans sa main gauche (sa main directrice), il ouvrit la porte avec force, surprenant presque sa mère.

Il traversa le couloir d'entrée et regarda sa mère d'un air un peu hésitant, elle le pressa alors d'un mouvement de la tête. ''Il s'est passé quelque chose de très très très étrange. Je suis descendu pour aller m'entraîner, et là il y a Regis et Ken qui sont venu voir.''

''Ce n'est pas très étrange. Ces deux garçons t'aiment bien, ils te voient comme un ami.'' Ajouta-elle avec perspicacité.

Il avala sa salive et récupérant le courage pour dire la suite. ''Ils étaient venu me chercher pour que je les protège d'Endeavor. Il mène une enquête dans le quartier.''

Arame fut tout aussi choqué que lui lorsqu'il le vu, ne sachant que dire, mais elle se ressaisit rapidement. ''Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? Il a travaillé toute sa vie de l'autre côté de la ville… Et que t'a-il dit ? Il a fait quoi ? Tu as dit quelque chose ?'' Commença-elle dans une frénésie de question pour masquer son stress.

''Il venait pour une enquête, il n'a rien dit de plus. Il m'a dit qu'il voyait de l'avenir en moi, alors qu'il ne me connaît même pas… mais… il m'a écrit ce papier, le faisant passer pour un autographe. Je l'ai pris et je suis rentré direct. J'ai eu peur maman, j'ai eu peur qu'il me reconnaisse, je ne sais pas comment, mais j'ai eu peur. J'ai eu peur qu'il me reconnaisse et qu'il vienne te chercher, oh maman, j'ai fait semblant d'aller bien mais j'ai failli paniquer.''

Il posa le papier sur la table tandis qu'il passait ses mains dans ses cheveux mi-longs, un peu bouleversé par ces dernières 24 heures. Ça faisait vraiment beaucoup à assimiler en très peu de temps, c'était presque s'il ne voulait pas retourner quelques jours en arrière pour retrouver cette ambiance calme et reposante.

Arame prit le papier et l'ouvrit pour en lire son contenu à vive voix. Elle buta parfois sur quelques mots, mais elle finit bien par tout dire, puis elle laissa le papier tomber au sol, déclarant ses craintes. ''Il t'a reconnu, j'en suis sûre.''

Le garçon secoua la tête. ''Non, je ne pense pas. Je ne le connais pas, mais il avait juste l'air perdu… il ne m'a pas reconnu mais il doit se demander qui je suis.''

''Kenta…''

''Oui ?'' Demanda-il craintivement en entendant le ton de la voix de sa mère.

''Que vas-tu faire ? Je ne t'empêcherais pas d'y aller… seulement, je veux que tu sois prudent au moins.''

''Je n'irais pas tout de suite. Je veux réfléchir, tout va si vite. Hier je ne savais même pas qu'il était mon père et aujourd'hui je le rencontre comme par miracle, c'est trop bizarre. Je veux faire les examens d'entrée à UA et si je suis pris, je vais y aller. Je veux lui parler, je veux qu'il s'explique. J'aurais voulu y aller avec mon diplôme de héros, mais peut-être qu'il vaut mieux y aller bientôt.''

''Je comprends… juste sois prudent lorsque tu vas y aller, Enji Todoroki est un homme dangereux et il n'a pas changé avec les années…''

Son fils hocha la tête, confirmant qu'il savait cela, sa mère lui avait expliqué la veille que son père biologique n'était pas un type d'homme à être profondément bon, alors il comprenait. Il comprenait pourquoi sa mère avait peur, et il pouvait que s'en vouloir d'être égoïste au point d'y aller, mais il avait besoin de savoir tant de choses.

Il voulait, au fond de lui, laisser au moins une chance à son père, afin de savoir s'il était vraiment aussi mauvais qu'il ne l'était auparavant, même s'il en avait eu une idée.

Le dessin qu'il avait eu de lui n'avait été tracé que par les médias relayant ses victoires, ses citations, sa grande puissance et son envie d'être le meilleur, mais il n'avait jamais eu un portrait de sa famille. Il savait que son père avait eu d'autre enfant, et une femme, mais il n'en savait rien de plus.

Il prit le papier et le regarda, analysant chaque détail trouvable dans ce minuscule bout de papier, allant jusqu'à déchiffrer sa manière d'écrire à ses fautes. Il regarda le papier, le relisant plusieurs fois, puis il se leva enfin, décidant qu'il était temps de faire autre chose, de se changer les idées tant bien que mal.

Sa vie avait changé en si peu de temps, mais il devait s'entraîner pour rentrer à UA et devenir un grand héros, il voulait devenir le meilleur et sauver les gens de la misère et du crime.

Il rentra donc dans sa chambre quelque peu miteuse, attrapa un sac poubelle traînant non loin de là et la rangea complètement. Il vida toutes les bouteilles d'eau par la fenêtre, vira les quelques morceaux de pain rachis traînant près de son lit pour quand il avait un peu faim la nuit, et il continua ainsi.

Au bout d'un moment, il regarda les poster d'Endeavor accroché aux murs de sa chambre, bien qu'il ne soit pas riche, il avait pu avoir au fur et à mesure des années passant, des images de son idole. Il les observa d'un œil plus attentif, plus aguerrit, et il se trouva à en être dégouté de les voir. Hier il n'y avait même pas prêté attention, mais aujourd'hui c'était encore pire, il ne pouvait en détacher le regard, perdu dans un flot de tristesse à propos de cet homme.

Il posa le sac qu'il tenait dans sa main et commença à enlever les poster et peinture de son symbole du courage et de la justice, prenant soin de ne pas les froisser. Il les posa tous, au nombre de sept, par terre, dans un coin de la chambre. Il les recouvrit d'un vieux vêtement qu'il avait trouvé dans son armoire et il se coucha sur son lit, ruminant ses pensées.

Il… avait des frères et des sœurs, la nouvelle lui faisait un effet étrange. D'une part il souhaitait les rencontrer tout de suite et pouvoir leur parler, savoir qui ils étaient, comment ils s'appelaient, même s'il le savait grâce à internet. Il voulait les connaître, et c'était tout.

Il restait lucide et ne plaçait pas trop d'attente, car il pensait qu'il pourrait être rejeté par ses derniers, ils ne le connaissaient pas et peut-être ne voudraient-ils pas le connaitre. Ce ne serait pas surprenant, il n'était qu'un enfant légitime et ils ne les connaissaient pas le moins du monde, peut-être qu'ils le haïraient immédiatement.

Ils venaient d'un monde absolument différent, tout contrastait entre eux. Lui était pauvre, avait étudié et vécu parmi les enfants de pauvre et il n'avait jamais eu la chance de se sortir du quartier de sainan. Eux avaient grandis dans la luxure mais avec un père agressif et violent, lui avec une mère aimante. Ils pourraient tout à fait ne pas s'entendre.

C'était une possibilité mais il espérait intérieurement pouvoir les rencontrer et écarter les craintes qui s'emparaient lentement de lui. Mais d'abord, il fallait qu'il soit reçu à UA, ensuite il irait les rencontrer.

Il ferma les yeux, bien qu'il ne soit pas tard du tout, et il se mit à penser à un monde où tout irait bien. Où son père l'accueillerait les bras ouverts et qu'il pourrait faire la rencontre de ses frères et sœurs avec joie et bonheur tout en savourant un copieux repas, sa mère le prenant dans ses bras tandis qu'il se jouait une douce mélodie soulignant la beauté de l'instant présent.

Voilà ce qu'il voulait réellement à ce moment-là, et peu lui importait que ce soit niais ou ridicule. Kenta était à la recherche du bonheur.

Endeavor se sentait étrange, il venait tout juste de rentrer chez lui, le soleil se couchant dans son dos, mais il n'était pas fatigué le moins du monde, trop occupé dans ses songes pour permettre à son corps de demander du repos.

Son enquête avait avancé et il avait comme qui dirait, trouvé les membres influant du cartel, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait retenu le plus de cette journée. Ce gosse, il avait seize ans à tout casser et il lui ressemblait terriblement. Même visage, même taille, même carrure et visiblement même pouvoir.

Cela était très perturbant pour lui, il ne savait que penser de ce gamin, car lorsqu'il l'avait vu, il avait comme ressentit une étrange impression… une impression qui lui criait que ce gamin était spécial.

Pourtant rien ne pouvait prédestiner un gamin comme lui à être parmi les plus puissant, mais il dégageait de par son aura quelque chose d'assez stupéfiant pour pousser Enji en quête d'indice.

Il voulait en savoir plus sur lui, qui il était, comment il s'appelait, quelle était sa famille, allait-il entrer dans une école super-héroïque ? Tant de choses qu'il voulait savoir…

Il ouvrit la porte de sa demeure familiale, offrit un vague ''bonjour'' à sa fille et partit s'enfermer dans son bureau où il pourrait réfléchir au calme. Ses enfants imparfaits ne lui demandèrent rien, bien trop heureux qu'il s'en aille, comme lui était heureux de ne pas avoir à leur parler. Ils n'étaient pas parfaits et n'arriveraient à rien dans leurs vies respectives, ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des échecs pour lui.

Le seul qui n'était pas un échec était Shoto. Shoto le rebelle qui ne souhaitait rien d'autre que d'utiliser le fichu pouvoir de sa mère pour atteindre les sommets. Endeavor voulait absolument convaincre son fils idéal d'utiliser ses flammes mais cela semblait incroyablement compliqué, mais là n'était pas la question d'y arriver ou non.

Il utiliserait ses flammes qu'il le veuille ou non, et il atteindrait le sommet, car il était son fils parfait, nait d'une union achevée pour le mélange des alters. Shoto ne pouvait que réussir dans l'héroïsme et atteindre le sommet de la hiérarchie des héros, afin qu'à tout jamais All Might ne soit plus le premier. Il avait échoué à l'atteindre par lui-même ce fameux sommet, mais qu'empêcherait son fils de le faire ?

Rien, il n'était rien d'autre que le prototype de sa victoire ultime, sa victoire sur All Might. Il allait lui faire atteindre les sommets et il deviendra le meilleur héros pour lui, et l'idée plaisait démesurément à l'éternelle numéro 2.

Toutefois, ses pensées à propos de ses enfants stoppèrent lorsqu'il pénétra dans son bureau, il avait à travailler sur son ''enquête'' ou devrait-il dire ses ''enquêtes'', l'autre gamin obnubilant ses pensées de la journée.

Il retira son costume de héros et enfila une tenue plus propice à la détente. Il prit des vêtements de rechange qui trainaient dans l'une des étagères de son bureau et se changea, passant de la phase action à une réflexion plus poussé.

L'adolescent qu'il avait vu était particulier, il y avait quelque chose en lui qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, un détail unique, signe qu'il allait être l'un des plus grand, il y avait quelque chose… mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre la main dessus.

La seule chose que parvenait à faire Enji était de remarquer qu'il y avait ce quelque chose sans pouvoir y poser la main, le frustrant au plus haut point. Il soupira et poussa un juron alors qu'il allumait son ordinateur.

Il allait faire des recherches à propos du quartier de ''sainan'' afin de savoir si ce gamin était connu là-bas, ce serait un bon début. Son enquête sur la drogue et la prostitution pourrait attendre un peu tant il voulait absolument en savoir plus sur l'adolescent.

L'ordinateur mit son temps à démarrer car il commençait à vieillir un peu, Endeavor ne faisant généralement pas ses recherches au préalable, préférant interroger les gens sur le terrain, que ce soit de gré ou de force s'il le fallait, car il était ainsi.

Il tapa le nom dans la barre de recherche et se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose de ô combien important. Il ne connaissait pas le nom de l'adolescent… tant pis, il allait le découvrir plus tard, et au pire ce serait demain lorsqu'il reviendrait sur place, le gamin devrait s'entraîner, non ?

Bien évidemment, taper ''sainan'' lui proposa des articles parlant de la grande violence de la zone, et Enji ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi les autres héros n'avaient pas agi plus tôt pour régler la situation catastrophique. Les informations fausse comme vrais ne tardèrent pas à apparaitre directement devant ses yeux et il apprit certaines choses intéressantes.

Il fouilla les recoins des journaux locaux avec un œil de lynx et trouva un article parlant d'un sujet qu'il l'intéressait beaucoup.

 _Le jeune génie de sainan : Aujourd'hui, la classe de quatrième du collège Toriyama a participé à un tournoi de football, les bénéfices étant recueilli pour être distribué aux enfants en difficulté. Ceci-dit, un jeune homme nommé Kenta Akatsume mena son équipe jusqu'à la victoire par sa grande force physique et sa science du placement tactique. Il a galvanisé ses camarades avec des propos pleins de sens et à permit grâce à son leadership de mener son équipe jusqu'à une victoire pleine, 8-0 en finale du tournoi contre l'équipe U15 de Tokyo. Nous avons interrogé le jeune homme et il nous dit vouloir devenir un héros grâce à son pouvoir fait de feu, mais s'il n'y arrive pas, nous n'avons aucun doute qu'il soit intégré à une équipe de football…_

Enji finit alors de lire cette article le cœur serré… et cela lui fit un effet encore plus important lorsqu'il vit la photo du jeune homme… c'était exactement le même qu'il avait vu, et enfin il remarqua certaines caractéristiques physiques étant très proches de lui.

Les yeux, la formes du visage et plein d'autre détails, mais il y avait quelque chose qui fit trembler de part en part le grand homme. Il avait le même nez que Arame, son ancienne femme et la seule qu'il avait aimé. Un frisson parcouru tout son corps tandis que ses yeux scrutaient chacun des détails, une crainte viscérale s'incrustant en lui petit à petit alors qu'il remarquait de nouvelles choses.

L'enfant possédait un pouvoir de feu, une grande intelligence et du charisme… et si… et si…

La question ne pouvait sortir de ses lèvres, il avait fait son deuil après tant d'années, mais imaginé revoir son fils serait si… intense. A condition qu'il soit parfait, mais vu comment il était dépeint, il pouvait lui laisser une chance même s'il n'était pas la perfection même. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était son enfant avec Arame, il était le fruit de l'amour et non de sa recherche de la perfection.

Il était né à une époque où il voulait atteindre la première place plus que tout autre chose, mais grâce à son propre talent et non celui de sa descendance… il était l'enfant qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir et qu'il n'avait jamais eu… parce qu'il avait terrifié la femme qu'il aimait.

Cela l'avait terriblement durci, et il n'oublierait jamais le mot qu'il avait trouvé sur la table, le mot où elle expliquait que tout était de sa faute pour ce qu'elle comptait faire et que bien qu'elle l'aimât encore, pour la sécurité de leur enfant, elle ne pouvait plus vivre avec lui.

Enji ne l'admettrait jamais mais ce fut ce jour-là qu'il avait le plus pleuré de sa vie, regrettant son choix pendant des années, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être sévère avec ses autres enfants dans leurs entraînements. Pire que ça, il fut affreusement dur avec ses autres enfants, extériorisant sa haine sur eux pour oublier toute sa peine.

Mais en scrutant l'image des yeux, il comprit quelque chose. Les yeux de l'enfant étaient blessés lorsqu'il l'avait vu, transmettait presque une colère sans fond lorsqu'il le regardait. Il ne l'avait pas compris, maintenant si.

S'il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était le rencontrer et savoir si sa Arame était encore en vie et qu'elle allait bien, qu'il puisse lui parler, lui exprimer ses regrets et sa honte. Mais le fait était qu'il n'en aurait pas la force car ce serait se remettre en cause, lui et son envie de la première place.

''Arame…'' murmura-il en fixant l'image des yeux. ''Kenta… je suis si désolé…'' Soupira-il en toute honnêteté, sachant très bien que cet enfant ne pouvait être que le siens, tout cela collerait trop bien. Lentement, il fit passer sa main droite sur la photo, et il soupira lamentablement tant il s'en voulait.

Elle avait dû aller voir les Yaoyorozu pour changer de noms et obtenir une nouvelle identité, puis elle avait fui dans un quartier malfamé et remplit de petites racailles, là où une personne de son rang n'irait normalement jamais. Tout ça par sa faute. Elle avait bravé tant de danger et de malheur car elle avait peur qu'il tue leur enfant…

Il s'en voulait tellement à ce sujet, si seulement il avait été un homme bon et honnête et qu'il ne l'avait pas trompé avec une autre femme pour avoir des enfants parfaits, et qu'il se soit bien comporté avec Kenta, peut-être aurait-il eu une autre vie ? Une vie bien plus heureuse où il aurait pu voir son fils grandir… et aussi… aussi une vie avec sa Arame.

Les larmes lui remontèrent aux yeux tandis qu'il s'imaginer la revoir, toute sa haine et violence disparaissant dès lorsqu'il la verrait, elle, sa beauté, sa gentillesse…

''Papa ? Tu es là ? Le repas est bientôt prêt…'' L'appela Fuyumi, sa fille, alors qu'elle poussait la porte, prenant son père au dépourvu.

Elle était effarée de voir son paternel si dur et méchant être aussi… triste devant son écran de pc, il avait l'air déprimé comme s'il avait appris le décès d'un proche, enfin s'il y avait quelqu'un dont il se souciait sur cette terre.

''Tu vas bien ?'' Demanda-elle en s'approchant lentement, pas sereine de le voir comme ça.

Endeavor sembla enfin la remarquer alors que l'obscurité recouvrait toute la pièce, il ne vu que son visage près d'elle et ses cheveux blancs. Se rendant rapidement compte de la position dans laquelle il se tenait, les larmes aux yeux, il fut très heureux de se rendre compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il ne voulait pas que ses enfants le prennent pour un faible alors qu'il devait les éduquer pour devenir les plus fort possible.

Il prit donc sa voix des plus bourru et grogna rapidement, la faisant reculer. ''Je n'ai pas faim. Garde-moi ma part. Quitte mon bureau immédiatement Fuyumi.''

Ses phrases courtes et percutantes déstabilisèrent sa fille aînée qui murmura un bref ''d'accord papa'' avant de quitter la pièce pour le plus grand bonheur du paternel.

Il se passa bien dix minutes où il pensa à revoir sa Arame et lui dire ô combien il était désolé pour ses fautes, mais il le savait très bien. Il le savait qu'il ne le ferait jamais. Jamais parce qu'il était trop faible pour s'avouer à lui-même qu'il était véritablement trop faible.

Il se leva de son luxueux fauteuil en cuir et se servit un verre de cognac, le plus fort et de meilleure qualité qu'il avait. Il l'avala coup sec, alors que tout son chagrin se mêlait à la haine qu'il nourrissait à propos de lui-même. Sans elle il fut perdu, perturbé, la moitié de lui-même, son seul but étant de perduré dans les livres d'histoire et d'être couvert par son ambition colossal.

Il se servit un autre verre et décida d'affronter qui il était réellement, c'est-à-dire un homme des plus abject, battants ses enfants et voulant faire d'eux des surhommes.

Il se servit un troisième verre, puis un quatrième, se forçant à le boire malgré le mauvais goût qu'ils prenaient, sa tête commençant à battre comme si elle allait exploser.

Il sortit de son bureau, prenant conscience de qui il était, puis il se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Il voulait voir sa descendance, il les snobait en règles générales et ne mangeait que tout seul ou parfois avec Shoto pour le persuader, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui il se voyait différemment, peut-être que l'alcool faisait son effet… mais il était conscient que c'était la vérité, pure et dure, et qu'il ne pouvait la nier plus longtemps.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger, faisant sursauter ses enfants qui ne s'attendait pas à sa présence le moins du monde, mais lorsqu'ils virent la bouteille d'alcool à moitié vide dans sa main, ils comprirent.

Shoto leva les yeux vers lui, choqué qu'ils soient ici, que voulaient-ils faire à la même table que ses enfants imparfaits ?

Fuyumi le regarda avec une immense surprise, elle avait voulu lui amener son plateau repas dans son bureau, mais il avait pourtant refusé. Que faisait-il ici ? D'habitude il ne mangeait jamais avec eux, et par jamais elle pensait véritablement cela. Ce ne devait être que la première ou seconde fois qu'il venait manger à leur table en près de cinq ans.

Natsuo regarda son géniteur avec surprise, il ne le voyait pour ainsi dire jamais, hormis à la télévision. Il l'évitait comme la peste depuis des années parce qu'il le jugeait indigne d'être son fils et d'être entraîné par ses soins. Comme les autres, il se demandait pourquoi il était là, pourquoi voulait-il manger à leur table ?

Enji ouvrit la bouche, remarquant l'absence de son premier fils tandis qu'il fermait la porte. ''Où est Touya ?'' Dit-il d'une voix chevrotante et pleine d'émotion.

''Il… il ne vient plus manger à la maison depuis deux ans… il préfère rester dans sa maison.''

''Mais ça tu le saurais si tu venais plus souvent…'' Fit remarquer violemment Natsuo alors qu'il fixait des yeux son père alcoolisé.

Shoto ne dit rien, préoccupé à le regarder et à essayer de comprendre, il n'était pas en colère, le questionnement prenant le pas sur tous ses sentiments.

Endeavor ne s'énerva pas et regarda son enfant avec un regard fait que de regret. ''J'aurais dû.'' Admit-il franchement, surprenant les enfants, plus que ça, les secouant.

Venaient-ils d'entendre le grand Enji Todoroki dire qu'il avait eu tort ?

''Pardon ?'' S'exclama un Natsuo choqué, alors qu'il ne cessait de regarder son père dans l'expectative, comme s'il se demandait s'il avait bien entendu.

''Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé.'' Murmura-il assez fort pour que tous puissent l'entendre. Il prit d'ailleurs une nouvelle gorgée de son cognac, tandis qu'il laissait une part de sa faiblesse lui monter aux yeux. ''Je suis désolé d'être le pire des pères, je suis désolé Shoto, je suis désolé Fuyumi, je suis désolé Natsuo. Je suis désolé.'' Dit-il la voix emplisse d'une tristesse sans fond, ses larmes roulant sur ses joues tandis qu'il s'asseyait lourdement sur l'une des chaises.

Les trois enfants assis à table se regardèrent simultanément, tous en étant de choc, purement et simplement, ne sachant que répondre à cette vision de leur père ivre et dépressif. Ils étaient bouche bée en entendant ça, et Natsuo fut clairement plus touché que les deux autres, son caractère sanguin prenant le dessus sur lui.

Le jeune homme se leva de sa chaise, la renversant en arrière. ''Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Pourquoi… tu ne nous le dit que maintenant ?''

Fuyumi, en grande sœur, se leva elle aussi et réprimanda son jeune frère pour qu'il se calme. Il fallait calmer la situation… c'était tellement à prendre, et quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas fini.

Shoto s'autorisa un très mince sourire en voyant son père ainsi… une question lui brûlant les lèvres, même s'il savait pertinemment la réponse qu'allait lui donner son père s'il la lui posait directement. Il avait des regrets, certes, mais il ne changerait jamais, jamais ! Jamais un homme maltraitant sa mère ne le ferait.

Enji trembla en voyant son fils lui poser cette question, il ne savait s'il devait dire à haute voix ce qu'il savait… mais il voulait être un meilleur père… intérieurement et peut-être qu'il voulait le montrer à ses enfants, mais il n'agissait pas comme il le ferait en temps normal, l'alcool coulant dans ses veines tandis qu'il sentait les regrets et la honte prendre le dessus sur sa fierté et sa volonté. Il était déstabilisé après avoir entendu une telle nouvelle, et il savait pertinemment qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même le lendemain matin. Plus jamais.

Il ouvrit la bouche, un peu hésitant. ''J'aurais voulu que Touya soit là… au moins ce soir. Je… je… je viens d'apprendre quelque chose.''

Fuyumi le regarda avec curiosité, le comportement de son père était vraiment à l'opposé de celui qu'il est en temps normal, et il reviendrait rapidement à sa version originale, il avait peu à parier qu'il change pour de vrai, il ne le ferait pas à moins… à moins d'être véritablement sous le choc, et au vu de la bouteille dans sa main et de son regard hagard… elle se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer. La gravité de l'instant s'incrusta sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Shoto regarda son géniteur partagé entre une grande colère et une immense incompréhension. Qu'arrivait-il à son immonde père ?

''Je… Vous… Vous avez un autre frère. Il s'appelle Kenta… je l'ai eu avec une femme que j'aimais beaucoup… je… je l'ai cherché pendant des années mais je ne l'avais jamais trouvé mais aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui… je l'ai vu lors de l'une de mes enquêtes, et j'ai senti quelque chose de spécial. C'était mon fils et je ne l'avais pas reconnu…''

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe sur les enfants Todoroki, chacun ne sachant comment réagir après une telle nouvelle… ils avaient tous un nouveau frère qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu. C'était tout bonnement incroyable, mais là encore, Enji Todoroki était un homme mauvais et qu'il soit allé voir d'autre femme n'était pas surprenant le moins du monde. Juste, le fait qu'il admette avoir eu des sentiments pour cette femme était déconcertant.

Les enfants Todoroki se regardèrent à nouveau, totalement bouleversé par une telle nouvelle. Leur père pleurait alors qu'il buvait une nouvelle gorgée, descendant donc dans une terre faite de regret, de honte et de peur. Peur que ses enfants ne veuille pas le pardonner, qu'ils le rejettent en l'insultant de père indigne, car c'était ce qu'il était, pas l'ombre d'un doute à ce sujet.

Fuyumi s'approcha de son père un peu craintivement mais l'entoura de ses bras, voulant le soulager de sa peine, et qu'il se sente mieux, plus accepté par ses enfants. Elle voulait lui pardonner, lui faire comprendre qu'il pourrait se faire excuser, que les choses pourraient devenir un peu normale, même si tout ne serait pas oublier. Fuyumi ne fut pas rejeté par son père bien au contraire, l'homme la laissa faire et murmura faiblement un merci.

Shoto s'emmura dans un grand silence, tout comme Natsuo, les deux garçons ne savaient comment réagir à une telle nouvelle. Le garçon bicolore se leva, marcha lentement vers son père et lui jeta un regard en biais. ''Tu auras beau pleurer tu ne changeras jamais. Tu resteras le même.'' Puis il quitta la salle rapidement, gagnant sa chambre, ne finissant même pas son repas.

Natsuo resta avec sa sœur mais ne s'approcha pas de son père, ne pensant pas qu'il pourrait réagir de la même façon qu'elle, il était encore sous le choc et ne savait ce qu'il devait faire à propos de son père… il n'avait jamais été là avant et maintenant il voulait se faire pardonner ? Après avoir bu comme un trou et leur avoir annoncer qu'ils avaient un frère ? C'était vraiment beaucoup à entendre.

Endeavor tourna la tête en direction de la porte pour apercevoir la silhouette de Shoto partir, et il s'en voulu, s'en voulu terriblement d'avoir même échoué à montrer ses regrets. Il n'en pouvait plus, il y avait trop de sentiments qui le submergeait comme s'il se prenait un tsunami en pleine face et qu'il se noyait dans une mer constituée des larmes de ses enfants.

Shoto… tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, il s'en rendait compte, et c'était affreusement douloureux de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un monstre. Il avait rendu son ex-femme folle et l'avait enfermé dans un asile, avait ignoré ses enfants imparfait et battu le seul qui pouvait arriver là où il le voulait.

Il n'était qu'un immense échec, toute sa vie n'était composée que de mauvais choix, que d'échec. ''Je suis un monstre, un échec… c'est normal qu'il ne me pardonne pas. Je ne mérite pas d'être son père.'' Annonça-il tandis qu'il apportait la bouteille à sa bouche, voulant en savourer une ultime gorgée.

Fuyumi prit la bouteille de sa main avant qu'il ne puisse en prendre ne serait-ce qu'une goutte, surprenant son père. Il se serait énervé mais il n'en avait pas la force, il ne voulait plus crier sur ses enfants, dans son état actuel il voulait surtout leur montrer qu'il voulait être différent. Un meilleur homme, tant l'alcool lui embrumait l'esprit.

''Non papa, non. Il va te pardonner. Si tu te comportes bien, que tu prouves que tu veux vraiment changer… Natsuo et lui te pardonneront sûrement.'' Dit-elle avec force pour le rassurer.

''Tu penses ?'' Demanda-il en avalant sa salive tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à son autre fils, le détaillant du regard en se rendant compte qu'il l'avait toujours ignoré et ne lui avait jamais prêter attention.

''Oui, oui papa, tu peux changer les choses, tu peux devenir un meilleur père pour Shoto et les autres… peut-être même que Kenta voudra te rencontrer…''

Les paroles de sa fille le marquèrent profondément, elle se montrait comme un ange à ses yeux déprimés et ivres, elle prenait le temps de le réconforter malgré tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait pendant toute ses années.

Il pouvait changer… il changerait, il allait s'acharner à changer, à devenir un meilleur homme. Il ne pouvait pas devenir un meilleur héros, alors il deviendrait un homme digne de pouvoir être appelé un 'père de famille'.

''Je vais changer… je vais le faire ! Peut-être que Kenta voudra bien que je sois dans sa vie… ? J'espère. J'irai demain poursuivre mon enquête et je lui parlerais.''

''Non, demain tu vas dormir et réfléchir, tu as trop bu pour être sur le terrain. Reste à la maison, parle avec Natsuo, Shoto et j'appellerai Touya pour qu'il vienne te parler.''

Il hocha la tête difficilement et se sentit lentement partir dans le royaume du sommeil, ses yeux devenant aussi lourd et compliqué que le fait d'essayer de réfléchir. L'alcool lui donna un dernier coup et il ferma les yeux, s'endormant sur la table, face contre bois.

A suivre…


	3. Premiers pas

Chapitre 3 : Premiers pas

Kenta aimait s'entraîner en plein air, cela lui permettait de se changer les idées et de prendre l'air, et c'était bien plus pratique pour utiliser ses flammes. Il avait décidé de s'exercer là-dessus, sur son endurance avec son alter, il risquait d'avoir sérieusement besoin de les utiliser lors de l'examen d'entrée à UA.

Il était très déterminé à réussir, et une fois admis il pourrait aller rendre visite à son père et ses frères et sœurs, il le voulait vraiment mais ne voulait pas avoir l'air faible devant Endeavor. C'était là sa principale crainte et il souhaitait plus que tout se montrer comme un garçon fier et puissant, qu'il comprenne qu'il était fort et qu'il réussirait. Il voulait l'impressionner et lui montrer qu'il avait réussit sans lui.

Il s'étira longuement après avoir fait son footing dans tout le quartier et fait sa musculation, il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone et vu qu'il était 8h pile. Il était plus que temps de s'entraîner pour progresser avec l'utilisation de son alter.

Il alluma ses flammes et les fit surgir tout le long de son avant-bras, de superbes flammes bleues le léchant et s'étalant sur toute sa peau, le réchauffant alors qu'il faisait déjà bien chaud dehors. Il inspira et expira tandis qu'il étendait son pouvoir sur tout son corps, faisant glisser une grande partie de son pouvoir de son bras jusqu'à qu'il entoure tout son corps. Comme si ses flammes ne formaient qu'un avec lui et devenait son ultime bouclier, son bouclier vital.

Il joua donc avec, les faisant progresser au-delà de lui, les projetant plusieurs mètres devant lui et leur faisant prendre la direction qu'il voulait. Il les trouvait belles, alors il leur fit faire des ronds, des triangles dans les cieux et ria un peu, obnubilé par l'éclat et leur brillance, illuminant son visage d'un superbe bleu, et dans ses yeux miroitaient son amusement et sa joie, joie absente depuis plusieurs jours.

Au bout d'un moment il ne pu pas les maintenir et les laissa couler, mais il n'abusa pas en se souvenant que demain aurait lieu l'examen d'entrée à UA. A propos de cet examen, il était partagé, il se savait suffisamment doué pour y arriver, là n'était pas le problème, mais il se demandait à quel point les choses allaient changer lorsqu'il serait admis…

La famille Todoroki l'intriguait vraiment et il était très curieux de découvrir ses autres frères et sœurs, mais surtout son père, il avait grandi sans figure paternel, la calquant sur ses idoles à la télévision…

Pourtant une partie de lui, minoritaire, craignait de laisser sa mère derrière lui en allant parler à Endeavor, comme s'il brisait quelque chose entre eux, qu'il ne devrait pas y aller, pourtant il voulait vraiment le voir. Il voulait le rencontrer et savoir s'il avait changé, s'il était toujours l'homme que lui avait dépeint sa mère l'autre jour.

Kenta prit alors sa bouteille d'eau et la bu en quelque gorgée et décida de rentrer chez lui pour se préparer à l'examen d'entrée, il avait à penser à plein de chose.

Enji Todoroki se sentait lourd, lourd, sa tête battant comme la minuterie de l'horloge, il bougea difficilement son bras jusqu'à sa tempe pour la masser. Il reconnu rapidement le maux dont il était victime… il avait bu hier, et c'était un trou noir complet à son réveil.

Il analysa son environnement, remarquant qu'il était dans la salle à manger, qu'avait-il pu bien faire là ? La table n'avait pas été débarrassé et il voyait les grains de riz coller à la table devant ses yeux hagard.

Il baissa le regard, et vu alors la bouteille de cognac à ses pieds. Bien au moins il savait ce qu'il avait bu et en quelle quantité. Toutefois, il se releva et appuya son dos contre la chaise, grognant ostentatoirement des insultes envers lui-même pour s'être ainsi murgé.

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait c'était d'avoir fait des recherches sur un gamin des quartiers, un jeune homme de seize ans nommé Kenta…

Lentement, les parts d'ombre dans son esprit semblèrent être éclairci par la lumière brûlante de la révélation. Le voile d'ombre quittant la place, donnant donc lieu à un tableau des événements passé de la nuit.

Il se souvenu de sa Arame et de Kenta, du fait qu'ils avaient tout les deux été non loin de lui et qu'ils étaient responsable de leurs fuite. Il se souvient du fait qu'il avait commencer à boire et à pleurer comme une fillette de tout son saoul puis qu'il était partit vers la salle à manger…

… Et qu'il s'était platement excusé envers ses enfants, comme un faible et un homme indigne d'être lui-même. Le surmoi qu'entretenait Endeavor et son ambition d'être le meilleur en toute circonstance reprit le dessus progressivement dans son esprit, tandis qu'il se remémorait ses actes.

Pourtant… pourtant, il s'était montré sous un nouveau jour et ses enfants ne l'avait pas rejeté, hormis Shoto, mais c'était Shoto… Fuyumi l'avait quasiment instantanément pardonné, et il s'en souvenait comme si c'était clair comme de l'eau de source.

Il la revoyait le prendre dans ses bras pendant qu'il laisser ses remords le quitter. Cette image le brusqua vivement, lui faisant avoir un petit frison…

Natsuo, le fils imparfait à qui il n'avait accordé qu'une poignée de mot dans sa vie, avait réagit rapidement et l'insulta d'avoir été un mauvais père, un lâche, un incapable. Et le pire était qu'il avait raison, dans son fort intérieur, Endeavor savait qu'il avait raison et que tout était de sa faute.

Sa fierté avait à toujours été ébréchée par de tels propos, et il les avait acceptés, conscient que c'était la dure et froide réalité…

Il se leva, titubant et peu sûr de son équilibre hasardeux et tenta de regagner sa chambre pour être un peu plus à l'aise, il n'avait pas l'esprit à travaillé… pas aujourd'hui dans tous les cas. Même lui avait besoin d'une pause et d'un break.

À peine fut-il sur pied qu'il chuta lourdement au sol, s'accrochant à la table et la faisant tomber avec lui, signalant de même sa présence et son réveil. Ce qu'il voulait éviter, il était encore à fleur de peau et ses réactions seraient forcément faussé… Il remarqua aussi que sa cuite avait été plus importante qu'il ne l'avait supposé de prime abord.

La porte s'ouvrit alors rapidement, montrant Fuyumi dans toute sa splendeur. Elle avait l'air fatigué, presque épuisé et il y avait fort à parier qu'elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et là encore c'était de sa faute à lui, l'immonde paternel. ''Papa ? Tu vas bien ?'' Demanda-elle en s'approchant de lui pour l'aider à se lever.

Il la repoussa d'un mouvement de la main plutôt faiblard, son corps incroyablement épuisé par un acharnement moral et physique depuis des années. ''Non. Je peux me lever tout seul.'' Affirma-il de sa voix roque et grave, presque d'un air menaçant mais c'était qu'une façade. Il paraissait aussi dur et solide que du métal pur, mais la réalité était qu'il était aussi fragile et déstabilisé que de la porcelaine.

Il tenta de se lever, son honneur ne voulant être bafoué à nouveau. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour l'aider, il devait se lever seul comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il n'avait surtout pas besoin de montrer sa faiblesse à sa fille, à voir sa déception dans les yeux d'avoir un père faible, qui buvait comme un trou, et qui n'était même pas capable de se lever seul. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour atteindre son but. Absolument personne et il ne cesserait de se le répéter s'il le fallait pour pas qu'il tente d'accepter l'aide de quiconque.

''Papa… tu peux me laisser t'aider, après ce que tu as dis hier… laisse-moi au moins t'aider et t'accompagner jusqu'à ta chambre.''

Le silence s'imposa comme une seconde nature entre les deux et tous passa dans le regard. Enji se souvient clairement de ce qu'il avait dit et il trembla légèrement… voulait-il réellement changer ou était-ce des paroles en l'air ? Il connaissait parfaitement la réponse a cette question.

Quand bien-même voudrait-il changer, le pourrait-il ? Il n'en aurait pas la force, il était un père pitoyable, détestable qui ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, la réussite de ses ambitions, et cela ne changerait pas. Il ne pensait pas possible de changer sa nature profonde.

Il voulait que All Might soit détrôner, qu'il soit le meilleur, ou que ce soit son fils puisse qu'il n'y parvînt pas par lui-même. Il ne parviendrait pas à se changer, il était ainsi et il le resterait qu'il pensait.

Pourtant, dans les yeux beaux yeux bleus de sa fille, il ne lut qu'une seule chose : L'acceptation et le pardon, elle voulait l'aider, croyait en lui et voulait l'aider à changer.

Mais il n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, il ne cessa de la regarder comme s'il était en plein dilemme entre lui-même, ses pensées et ce qu'il voulait devenir, s'il pouvait le devenir. Il grogna, plus d'inconfort que de colère et sa fille en eu un petit mouvement de recul mais elle revient vite lui tendre la main.

''Je…'' murmura-il en prenant sa main pour se lever avec elle, il n'avait plus de voix. Sa main avait bouger par elle-même et maintenant elle l'aider à marcher vers sa chambre.

Pas à pas, ils finirent par traverser les immenses couloirs de leur grande demeure familiale, n'en voyant pas la fin. Enji avait installé sa chambre dans une aile isolé de ses enfants imparfaits, le seul séjournant près de lui étant son fils parfait, Shoto.

Fuyumi eut du mal à l'amener jusqu'à sa chambre, mais voyant que son père commençait à changer lentement mais sûrement, elle l'aida du mieux qu'elle put. En l'absence de Touya, qui ne reviendrait certainement pas avant très longtemps pour ainsi dire jamais, c'était son rôle de veiller sur sa famille en tant que grande sœur aimante.

Endeavor se détacha alors de son aide et fit les derniers pas par lui-même, risquant de tomber plusieurs fois mais il le fit tout seul et s'allongea de tout son long sur son lit. Le rythme du martèlement de son cœur contre son plexus étant le seul son pouvant être entendu, tant le silence régnait en maître dans sa chambre.

''Au revoir papa, je t'amènerais un repas si tu as faim…'' Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Endeavor sembla hésiter à dire quelque chose mais il se tut, restant silencieux. Il avait à réfléchir sur lui-même et ce qu'il voulait devenir.

Shoto était perturbé après hier soir, ce fut une soirée riche en événement. Il fut grandement secoué lorsque cette chose qui lui servait de père s'était excusé envers lui, il n'avait pas su comment réagir après avoir entendu une telle chose.

Son père de tous les hommes présents sur cette foutu planète, était l'un des plus grands enfoirés qui existait, et le jeune homme n'en avait aucun doute. Il était intiment persuadé que son père ne valait rien, et qu'il atteindrait le sommet du monde héroïque sans utiliser ses flammes pour le renier, lui montrer qu'il ne serait pas un chien guidé par son maître.

Il renierait son père pour rendre l'honneur à sa mère, pour qu'il puisse lui montrer qu'il n'était pas comme lui.

Pourtant hier, lorsqu'il s'est excusé, Shoto avait sentit une véritable détresse dans son père, une honte et une colère sourde dirigé envers sa propre personne, comme s'il regrettait sincèrement toutes ses années de mauvais traitement. Mais Shoto ne pouvait pas entendre de telles chose son père ne pouvait pas nourrir de regrets, il n'était pas un type d'homme à vouloir changé et devenir un meilleur père.

Tout ce que voulait son père était de satisfaire ses ambitions, d'atteindre le sommet et quelque soit la manière de faire il ne changerait pas, il n'en aurait pas la force, pas l'envie.

Mais… dans ses yeux se lisaient le regret. Hier, il fut comme transformer, pas de colère ni de haine, juste… juste du regret pour ses actions passé.

Cela à fortement marqué la famille Todoroki, et rien qu'entendre ça aurait été plus que suffisant pour bouleverser tous les membres de cette joyeuse lignée héroïque mais non, il avait fallu rajouter une nouvelle, une encore plus choquante.

Shoto avait un autre frère, Kenta qu'il s'appelait… Le fils parfait n'imaginait pas avoir d'autre frère, en fait l'idée ne l'avait jamais traversé. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler d'un autre membre dans la famille, pas après ce qui était arrivé à Touya… Touya, lorsqu'il y repensait, lui faisait un mal profond et viscéral, se remémorant l'absence de son grand frère.

Il se souvenait de sa disparition, de son annonce de partir de son côté pour toujours, pour ne plus jamais revenir. Bien que cela leurs fit mal, ses frères et sœurs comprirent la raison de son départ, c'était à cause de leur père. Toujours la faute de cet homme… mais maintenant, personne ne savait ce qu'advenait de l'aîné. Il avait donné son numéro de téléphone à Fuyumi au cas où quelque chose de grave arrivait et qu'ils avaient besoin de lui.

Mais rien ne laissait présager son retour, absolument rien. Il ne reviendrait pas, et Shoto le savait. C'était pour cela qu'apprendre qu'il avait un nouveau frère lui fit mal, il avait peur d'oublier Touya et que ce nouveau le remplace, le nouveau qu'il n'avait même pas aperçu de près ou de loin.

Visiblement son père n'en savait pas beaucoup sur Kenta, et ils étaient tous dans l'expectative, chacun en attente de plus d'information. La situation était sensible et il y avait fort à prévoir que l'autre ne voudrait jamais venir lorsqu'il saurait la vérité. Il avait dû être préservé de cet immonde chose qu'était Enji Todoroki, alors pourquoi le voudrait-il comme paternel.

Il ferait mieux de rejeter Endeavor et de ne jamais lui accorder le moindre regard, ce fut ce que lui aurait conseillé le jeune Todoroki s'il ne pouvait lui dire qu'une seule chose part loin et ne t'approche jamais de lui.

Shoto fixa son avant-bras gauche, dégoûté par ce qui pouvait en sortir. Le feu était repoussant, et encore plus lorsque c'était quelque chose dont il avait hérité de son père.

Il se leva de son lit pour regarder le paysage par sa fenêtre. La question de la santé de Touya lui revint en tête : Comment allait-il ? Que devenait-il ?

Puis il se laissa happé par le beau paysage printanier, se perdant dans ses pensées…

Quelque temps après, un beau matin.

''Kenta, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut… ?''

''Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, oui. Il faut que j'y aille, heureusement qu'il n'y a que la pratique, j'ai besoin d'utiliser mes flammes à fond ! J'ai hâte de passé leur test !'' S'enthousiasma-il pour montrer sa joie.

''Je vois… fais juste attention à ne pas te blesser.''

''Mais oui, je serais prudent.'' Déclara-il tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte d'un mouvement sec, l'air un peu pressé.

Il avait plus d'une demie heure d'avance sur le train à grande vitesse qui devrait l'amener à son examen, mais il préférait être prêt à l'avance. Il tremblait d'excitation, fou de joie de pouvoir se défouler un peu, son corps tremblant de part en part à la pensées d'utiliser ses flammes contre des ennemis.

Il avait vu le prospectus paru la veille, celui qui parlait de l'épreuve ô combien difficile. Lui n'avait pas la moindre peur présente en lui, son cœur enhardi par ses compétences au combat, il était réputé pour sa puissance et son intelligence dans le feu de l'action. Il allait leur montrer pourquoi.

Il marcha rapidement, son envie de montrer sa force et de réussir tournant en boucle dans son esprit. Il était le fils de Endeavor, le second des héros, et allait montrer aux autres pourquoi il était le meilleur et qu'il atteindrait le sommet pour purifier la ville du crime. Il voulait imposer le respect sur les criminels dans toute la ville, pas uniquement dans son quartier, comme ça tous les vilains hésiteraient avant de passé à l'action.

La criminalité était la chose qui dégoutait le plus le jeune Kenta, qui voulait surtout la faire disparaitre. C'était son ultime objectif, mais il y en avait un autre qui s'était installé en lui prouver à son père biologique qu'il était fort et qu'il atteindrait le sommet.

Il en voulait à Endeavor, mais après s'être longuement calmé et réfléchit à la situation, il en était venu à se dire qu'il allait donner une chance à son père, au moins une. Qui sait s'il regrettait de les avoir abandonné, s'il voulait toujours être son père, même après tant d'années passé sans lui.

Il nourrissait cet espoir en lui, et aimerait le voir réaliser. Il aimerait pouvoir lui parler et savoir plein de chose. Mais pour cela, il devait d'abord passé l'examen d'entrée et être reçu, il ne pourrait pas se présenter devant lui s'il était faible.

Le train arriva rapidement et le mena à destination, et même s'il n'aimait pas les masses de gens dans le TGV, il les supporta tant bien que mal.

Finalement, il fut déposé à quelque minutes de marche de l'établissement formant les héros et il prit le temps de l'analyser. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu de ses yeux tant de richesse concentrée en un lieu. C'était beau, tout transpirait la puissance, les moindres matériaux utilisés le montrait, du portail à la porte d'entrée, même la façade était incroyablement épurée et classieuse pour lui.

Il n'avait vécu que dans la pauvreté, et c'était un fait qu'il ne pouvait nier, mais voir tant d'argent injecté dans un seul bâtiment lui rappela sa condition sociale. Tout lui criait que c'était réserve à l'élite et qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici…

Que répondait-il alors ? ''Je n'ai peut-être pas ma place ici, mais je vais la crée et m'y installer.'' Annonça-il avec force devant le portail, avançant par de grand pas en avant, le visage incroyablement déterminé.

Maintenant qu'il était là, il n'y avait qu'une pensée lui traversant l'esprit : Gagner. Il avait oublié bien des choses, ne se souvenant que de la détresse de sa mère, de son envie d'être digne du nom de héros… et de Endeavor, de son désir d'être assez doué pour qu'ils puissent parler.

Il rentra donc par la porte ouverte et suivi les flèches jusqu'à arriver dans un grand amphithéâtre, des sièges s'étalant sur des dizaines de mètres de long. Il regarda le bout de papier sur lequel était marqué sa place et il descendit alors vers le milieu de l'amphi, prenant place à la place #348.

Il sortit son téléphone et regarda l'heure, il avait près de quinze minutes à tuer avant que ça ne commence. Il activa donc la connexion internet gratuite et alla dans les actualités, les feuilletant comme à son habitude, sauf qu'il ne l'avait pas fait depuis plusieurs jours.

Les principaux titres de la presse étant :

 _-Endeavor malade ? La première fois de sa carrière. Souhaitons-lui bon rétablissement !_

 _-All Might professeur, une grotesque rumeur qui n'a pourtant pas été infirmé par UA…_

 _-Mont Lady grimpe dans le classement des héros ! Retraçons son parcours incroyable depuis le début de sa carrière._

Deux titres attirent son attention. D'où Endeavor pouvait être malade ? Il était surprenant que ça lui arrive, à lui qui faisait très attention à son hygiène. Il était rarement blessé et revenait toujours dans la semaine même, et ce qu'importe la gravité de la blessure, et pourquoi ? Car s'il voulait être le meilleur il devait être constamment présent pour toujours progresser…

La nouvelle inquiéta un peu son fils illégitime, qui s'attarda donc longuement sur l'article, cherchant à en dévorer chaque mots pour en tirer la moindre information. Il se surprit à avoir aussi peur pour l'homme à cause de ses sentiments contradictoires à son propos.

Rapidement, le fameux Present Mic arriva et se mit à leur parler de l'examen d'entrée… évidemment il avait fallu qu'il blablate pendant des minutes sur quelque chose qui devrait prendre quelque seconde à décrire. Kenta soupira, trouvant ennuyeux qu'il prenne autant de temps à décrire ça, en plus il fallait qu'il y ait un autre gamin qui murmura dans son coin.

Subitement, un grand type se leva et réprimanda le garçon aux cheveux verts, et bien que ce qu'il dise soit vrai, le fils secret ne pu s'empêcher de compatir avec lui lorsqu'il vu sa honte.

Il faillit se lever pour apprendre la politesse à l'imbécile aux lunette, mais se rappela qu'il devait garder son calme et ne pas s'énerver sur des imbéciles pareils.

La colère de Kenta grandissait graduellement, il détestait les masses et voir tous ses gens se moquer du jeune Midoriya lui causa une certaine haine à leur égard, ils n'étaient pas mieux que des voyous de ce moquer de lui.

Il réprimanda ses envies et resta bien sagement assis, clairement en attente de pouvoir sortir de la salle close, il n'était pas à l'aise lorsqu'il y avait trop de gens.

Une fois le discours particulièrement ennuyeux de Present Mic fini, ils furent conseillé d'aller se changer afin d'être prêt à l'examen. Évidemment, le jeune homme avait préparé une tenue de sport pour l'événement, la meilleure qu'il avait dans son placard. Elle était d'une qualité moyenne, pour lui bonne, et entièrement noire, hormis deux traits rouges zébrant le haut de la tenue en forme de croix.

Une fois totalement prêt, il se dirigea vers le terrain qui lui fut donné, et y retrouva plusieurs tête connus. Celle du grand brun agaçant, et le jeune Izuku. Il les regarda vaguement, mais tenait à être prêt à bondir à l'assaut des robots…

Il frémit d'impatience, fixant le terrain de jeux avec envie.

''Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Allez, ça a commencé !'' Cria le présentateur depuis sa position, les ordonnant de bouger.

Il ne fallu pas lui dire plusieurs fois, Kenta couru rapidement en avant, restant dans le haut du plotons, et atteint rapidement l'environnement urbain. Il prit quelque secondes pour l'analyser : il y avait beaucoup de dédales, de bâtiments et de rues vides…

Il soupira et laissa ses flemmes apparaitre tout autour de lui, l'entourant comme une grande armure bleutée, éclairant les autres participant à l'examen qui reculèrent d'un coup par peur d'être brûlé.

Plusieurs robots sortirent alors d'un coin de rue et foncèrent alors vers le garçon embrasé, il esquiva une rapide attaque physique de l'automate et contre-attaqua en entourant son poing de flammes et le balançant directement au sommet du tas de ferraille, pensant donc que c'était leur point faible il ne s'y trompa pas.

Le robot explosa et envoya une énorme explosion sur la place, faisant légèrement reculer le jeune homme qui bondit en arrière, heurtant un robot. S'il avait bien saisit le système de point, il en avait déjà 3…

Il répéta donc l'opération sur les trois robots près de lui, les détruisant avec plus ou moins de facilité. ''Neuf points ! Facile !'' Cria-il tandis qu'il fonçait vers l'une des ruelles, croyant y apercevoir un pointeur rouge.

'' **Il vous reste huit minutes avant la fin !''**

Une fois dans le cul-de-sac, il repéra évidement une machine, voire deux, sa vision étant bloqué par la noirceur de la ruelle. Il augmenta donc la puissance de ses flammes et découvrit donc deux adversaires, des cibles simples.

Deux rayons ''lasers'' foncèrent alors dans sa direction mais il pivota sur lui-même pour les éviter, à l'aise avec ses manœuvres d'évitement, puis il courut dans leur direction et bondit sur le premier, le décapitant avec un puissant coup de pied. C'était à se demander en quoi ils étaient faits…

Il utilisa le souffle de l'explosion pour se propulser vers celui à trois point et le fit bruler savoureusement, il s'attarda presque dix secondes pour le regarder tomber au sol, inapte. Il voulait toujours s'assurer que son ennemi ne soit plus en état de combattre, il lui était arrivé de recevoir un coup dans le dos car il était persuadé de sa victoire. ''quinze point.''

Puis il commença à chercher les automates, car ils devenaient de plus en plus rares, chacun de ses concurrents en ayant déjà affronté et vaincu un. En fait pas vraiment, il y en avait un qui n'y était somme toute vraisemblance pas arrivé…

''Le garçon aux cheveux vert !'' Cria-il lorsqu'il le vit seul et inactif face à l'un des robots, ne sachant que faire pour affronter la créature. ''N'aie pas peur ! Ils sont sensibles et facilement destructibles au sommet de leur tête !''

Izuku hocha la tête et attaqua le robot avec un peu de crainte, mais il avait l'air de bien se débrouillé. Kenta sourit, heureux d'avoir pu l'aider, mais il devait continuer à combattre.

Il fouilla chaque ruelle, tombant parfois sur des ennemis qu'il vainquit alors facilement, atteignant presque une trentaine de point, toutefois, il aida deux autres concourant. Détruisant le robot pour eux ou leur donnant l'astuce, pensant sincèrement qu'il fallait les aider pour qu'ils ne se blessent pas grièvement.

On lui avait déjà dit à quel point UA était peu conventionnelle, mais il n'en restait pas moins que cet examen était franchement très physique et presque inquiétant.

Il transpirait abondamment, la chaleur de ses flammes s'entremêlant avec la fatigue physique. De ses yeux il fixait chacune des créatures, à l'aguet de chaque mouvement, du moindre geste chez un automate. Il jouait la contre-attaque pour obtenir la victoire, les créatures restaient comme paralyser après avoir tiré, il pouvait donc obtenir la victoire bien plus aisément de cette façon.

Il atteignit un total proche de quarante point lorsque le sol se mit à trembler de part-en-part, le secouant fermement tandis qu'il tournait frénétiquement la tête afin d'apercevoir ce qui pouvait causer un tel danger.

Puis il se souvint. Le robot à 0 point, le plus dangereux, celui où il n'y avait rien à gagner en l'affrontant… Divisé entre son envie d'affronter le colosse et de partir, il hésita, perdu entre ses songes. Il se sentit comme immergé dans une eau sombre, tout disparaissant autour de lui, que ce soit les gens qui se mirent à courir pour rejoindre la sortie ou la voix de Present Mic.

Il soupira, serra les poings et ouvrit grands les yeux, observant la bête. Elle faisait bien trente ou quarante mètres de haut, possédait deux canons qui étaient très certainement mortel, et l'allure du robot laissait imaginer qu'il était bien plus solide que les petits guerriers de métal.

Il récupéra enfin une vision d'ensemble des choses, repérant le garçon vert qui s'élançait à ses risques et périls vers le robot… était-il assez puissant pour y arriver ? Et pourquoi y allait-il ?

Les questions ne formaient qu'un grand tourbillon dans son esprit tandis que ses jambes commençaient à trembler, montrant ses doutes. Puis il baissa les yeux et comprit les raisons qui poussait à agir le jeune Midoriya… Une jeune fille qui participait à l'examen était coincé ou du moins ne pouvait pas bouger de sous un gravat… et l'autre type y allait pour la sauver tandis que tout le monde partait.

 _C'est un véritable héros, pas comme moi._ Pensa-il en le regardant sauter dans les cieux, le poing en avant, prêt à frapper de toute ses forces…

Humilié d'être aussi faible et indécis, il bougea enfin. L'immense créature s'écroula au sol tandis que son opposant faisait de même, les jambes cassés.

Kenta courut vers lui, dans une course contre la morte, il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un mourir, il ne voulait plus jamais voir quiconque mourir tout en sachant qu'il aurait pu l'en empêcher. Il courut aussi vite qu'il put, à s'en crée des points de côtés et à ne plus pouvoir retrouver un rythme cardiaque correcte, mais il s'en fichait il courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait le permettre.

Dépassant les immeubles et voyant le goudron défiler sous la vitesse de sa course, il sauta aussi haut qu'il pu, se propulsant en créant une sorte d'explosion avec ses flammes sur une voiture. Il s'était brûlé les jambes au troisième degré mais l'adrénaline annulait presque la douleur et il tendit la main vers Izuku alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelque mètres du sol.

Le jeune homme attrapa sa main, clairement l'air sous pression, et ils tombèrent au sol l'un sur l'autre, Kenta se cassant au passage son bras gauche dans l'opération. Il pesta contre la douleur, puis sembla presque hurler à la mort, camouflant son cri en bloquant sa bouche avec son avant-bras.

Midoriya s'approcha de lui, absolument choqué et murmurant des ''mercis'' mais il ne tarda pas à prendre conscience d'une chose importante il n'avait qu'une petite poignée de points et ce n'était pas avec son faible score qu'il honorerait la promesse qu'il avait fait.

Uraraka était bouche-bée après avoir vu l'intervention du jeune brun, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, et s'était tenue prête à gifler son sauveur pour le sauver à son tour. Mais elle n'en a pas eu le besoin, quelqu'un l'avait fait avant elle.

''IL ME FAUT PLUS DE POINT !'' Cria Deku en rampant stupidement à la recherche d'un androïde non loin. C'était vain.

Près de la porte d'entrée, la majorité écrasante des élèves regardaient le groupe de trois avec stupéfaction, clairement choqué, mais un l'était plus que les autres… Iida Tenya regarda les autres participants, pensant qu'ils avaient comprit comment marchait véritablement l'examen et il se sentit faible mais se mentit à lui-même, se disant qu'il serait intervenu si ce n'était pas un examen.

Kenta respirait fort, reprenant son souffle tandis qu'il analysait la situation. Il avait mal, terriblement mal et les larmes lui montait aux yeux, quand-bien même il voulait les repousser, la douleur était bien trop intense pour qu'il ne puisse la supporter. Il s'était déjà brûlé légèrement avec son alter, mais au troisième degré ? Jamais… alors deux membres… il souffrait, pourtant… il ne regrettait pas son choix lorsqu'il voyait Midoriya en vie.

Muté comme un instinct de guerrier, il appuya avec son bras droit pour essayer de se redresser pour mieux regarder la zone… on ne savait jamais s'il y aurait des robots présents non loin…

Cependant, il n'eut plus le moindre besoin d'utiliser ses flammes…

'' **L'examen est fini ! Recovery Girl va venir soigner les blessés !''** Annonça Present Mic avec son fameux volume sonore incroyablement élevé.

Comme il l'avait mis à la connaissance des jeunes gens, une infirmière venue donc à leur rencontre pour les soigner. Elle ne devait pas faire plus d'un mètre quarante et était d'un âge sûrement très avancé. Elle marchait avec une certaine dégaine, distribuant des confiseries aux élèves comme s'ils étaient ses petits-enfants, il en eut un petit rire. Pas comme Midoriya qui était tombé dans le coma, la douleur devait être trop importante pour qu'il ne puisse la supporter.

Elle s'approcha, questionnant les élèves sur le fait qu'ils allaient bien ou non, puis elle se dirigea enfin vers eux, leur donnant quelques remarques sur leurs états physique. Amatsume regarda la femme se baisser en direction d'Izuku pour… l'embrasser… c'était quelque peu surprenant, mais ce n'était pas sur la bouche qu'elle le toucha, fort heureusement, mais sur la joue. Puis comme un miraculé, le bras d'Izuku se rétablit comme par magie, la même chose pour les jambes évidemment, et il semblait presque en état de se déplacer. Une fois qu'il serait réveillé bien sûr.

''Oya mon petit, tu t'es bien blessé ! C'est la faute à tes flammes ?'' Demanda-elle en venant vers lui, d'un pas lent.

''Ah, non, je ne blesse pas beaucoup avec mes flammes, je les maitrise assez bien. En fait j'ai juste fait exploser la voiture pour me propulser et attraper cet idiot.'' Annonça-il presque avec calme, une pointe de plaisanterie présente dans le ton de sa voix.

''Tu as fais exploser la voiture ? C'est dangereux, tu aurais pu gravement te blesser.''

Il regarda ses jambes et son bras, puis se força à sourire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de répondre. ''Je me demande bien à quel point il faut se blesser pour que ce soit considérer comme grave dans ce cas.'' Rétorqua-il avec un petit rire.

Recovery Girl soupira et déclara ''ah les jeunes'' avant de s'occuper de lui. Elle s'abaissa et lui embrassa la joue, lui guérissant les jambes et son bras. ''Fais attention à ne pas trop forcer pour ton bras dans les prochains jours.'' Conseilla-elle avec de partir vers Ochaco.

Kenta hocha la tête, notant mentalement de ne pas forcer sur son bras, puis il se leva maladroitement pour rentrer chez lui, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. De plus, la douleur était partie, mais il se sentait incroyablement fatigué, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé avant l'examen. Mieux valait rentrer à la maison et dormir un peu…

Le chemin retour fut paisible, bien qu'il dû s'affronter lui-même pour rester éveillé, son corps entre le rêve et le conscient. Le bus s'arrêta enfin dans son quartier, et il descendit du bus pas à pas, se passant la main sur le visage pour se réveiller, encore une fois.

La lumière du soleil suffit à bien le remettre sur pieds, et il analysa son environnement, repérant quelques amis qui l'attendait. Il devait admettre que leur présence lui occasionnait une assez grande surprise mais il se rappela que les gens de chez lui voulait absolument savoir s'il avait réussi l'examen d'entrée.

''Kenta-Kun !'' Dirent deux-trois personnes, ils ne dépassaient pas dix, mais ce fut une grande fierté pour le jeune homme.

Voir tout le monde attentif à sa réussite lui mit du baume au cœur et il se sentit couvert de fierté, il se passa la main dans les cheveux, masquant un peu un début de gêne et il murmura des ''mercis'' à chacun, principalement des camarades de classe.

''Tu as réussi ?''

''Je pense, mais leur exam n'était pas facile. Je me suis cassé le bras et brûlé les jambes au troisième degré pour aider quelqu'un. J'ai, si le compte est bon, près de quarante points, ce qui devrait être satisfaisant pour rentrer.'' Monologua-il presque, montrant les légers bandages qui lui avait été appliqué sur le bras et les jambes à sa sortie de l'examen. ''Mais c'est l'infirmière qui m'a soigné, un alter étrange mais pratique, mais là j'ai telleeeeeeement envie de dormir.'' Déclara-il en baillant.

''Oh mec, c'est un truc de fou ! Mais tu ferais mieux de rentrer, non ? Ta mère doit être inquiète.'' Supposa un de ses amis au collège.

''Effectivement… je ferais mieux d'y aller ! à la prochaine les gars !'' Déclara-il en commençant à accélérer le pas.

Il parcouru la distance le séparant de l'arrêt de bus à son bâtiment en seulement six minutes et monta les escaliers aussi vite qu'il put, se souvenant qu'il n'avait pas envoyé de message à sa mère, son esprit était trop embrumé pour réfléchir correctement.

Il arriva enfin devant la porte et l'ouvrit avec ses clefs rapidement, puis il s'annonça. ''Maman, je suis rentré !''

''Kenta ! Alors comment ça s'est passé ? Tu ne m'as pas l'air en mauvais état, tant mieux, je déteste te voir rentrer blessé.''

Il haussa les épaules, sachant qu'il rentrerait très certainement blessé plus ou moins gravement encore de nombreuse fois. ''J'imagine que ça s'est bien passé… j'ai obtenu quarante points et j'ai aidé deux trois concourants. A la fin, il y a eu l'apparition du dernier robot, celui à zéro point dont je t'ai parlé hier soir. Un type l'a détruit, mais comme il ne savait pas voler je l'ai attrapé dans les cieux, le problème c'est que je me suis brûlé les deux jambes et me suis fait mal au bras. Rien de bien grave.'' Dit-il posément en regardant plus ses bandages que sa mère.

''Tu t'es quoi ? Regarde-moi quand je te parle !''

Il leva les yeux, lentement. ''Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix… je ne pouvais pas le laisser tomber comme ça… mais regarde, je vais bien, pas la peine de t'en faire.''

Arame n'était pas vraiment à l'aise à l'idée de le savoir comme ça, mais il ressemblait à un véritable héros en étant allé à l'aide de l'autre garçon, elle savait qu'il voulait devenir un héros digne d'inspiré confiance et respect aux autres. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'il ne se blesse trop sérieusement et qu'il ne puisse plus continuer sa vie comme avant, son imagination lui peignant d'horrible tableau.

Elle l'aimait plus que tout, et avait basé toute sa vie sur leur survie et son avenir à lui, qu'il puisse avoir une vie pleine et heureuse, qu'il puisse voyager, manger à sa faim et avoir femme et enfants, le sourire aux lèvres. Arame voulait que son fils soit heureux, et pour cela il fallait qu'il devienne un héros professionnel car c'était son plus profond désir. Ses motivations différaient de celles de son père, il veut bien d'autre chose il veut apporter la sécurité aux gens, pour qu'ils ne vivent pas ce que lui à vécu… pour qu'ils ne voient pas le sang, la peur et la terreur absolument partout.

Dans le quartier de Seinen, la prostitution, les dealeurs et diverses organisations criminels étaient tels de lions indomptables et personne, absolument personne, n'avait osé s'attaqué aux monstres qui sommeillaient dans l'ombre. Personne sauf Kenta, qui tout jeune s'était déjà opposé aux démons, les combattants pour les chasser le plus loin, mais il eut de la chance de ne pas être pris au sérieux.

Arame savait pertinemment que son fils voulait bien des choses dans sa vie, il voulait prouver qu'il pouvait être digne de confiance et faire un bon héros, il voulait une situation stable et le bonheur des siens, et aussi et surtout, le respect de son père.

''Je comprends, mais fais plus attention la prochaine fois. Je ne veux pas que tu te reblesse comme avant…''

Les yeux du jeune homme semblèrent comme s'assombrir, se couvrant d'un voile brumeux qui ne témoignait que de la tristesse, bien loin de la colère. Il y avait presque une pointe de peur qui en émergeait, quasiment imperceptible pour ceux qui ne le connaissait pas, mais pour sa propre mère, elle savait qu'il avait comprit ses craintes.

''Plus jamais personne ne me blessera comme ça. Plus jamais, je te le promets une nouvelle fois. Mais je vais aller me reposer, je suis fatigué, cet examen m'a drainé toute mon énergie.'' Affirma-il avant de tourner le dos, en direction de sa chambre.

''Oh… d'accord, je t'appellerai pour le repas alors.''

Note de l'auteur :

Salut tout le monde, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Il doit certainement rester quelque coquille dans le texte mais j'ai pas le temps de les corriger aha. Peut-être la semaine prochaine. Comme je suis rentré à la fac, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Bref, j'ai un autre chapitre en réserve et je le publierai dans quelques semaines.

Encore désolé pour le retard monstrueux que prennent chacune des mes histoires, mais j'ai juste pas le temps !

Quoiqu'il en soit, si vous avez apprécié votre lecture, je vous serais très reconnaissant de m'écrire votre avis en review.

Sur ce, passer une bonne journée/soirée et à la prochaine !


	4. Ipséite

Note de l'auteur : Content de te revoir pour ce troisième chapitre, j'espère que l'histoire te plaira autant qu'avant ! Aujourd'hui au menu : La rencontre entre Kenta et la famille Todoroki…

Long Way

Chapitre 4 : Ipséité

C'était une journée tout à fait normale de prime abord, rien ne laissait présager qu'elle serait le témoignage d'une journée d'exception pour quiconque. Kenta Amatsume, fils illégitime de Enji Todoroki, autrement connu sous le nom de Endeavor, allait recevoir le courriel lui indiquant si oui ou non il avait été reçu à la prestigieuse académie de UA.

Il avait participé à l'examen d'entrée près de dix jours auparavant, et avait passé la majorité du temps à s'entraîner ou à écrire des poèmes pour passer le temps, car oui, il avait trouvé une nouvelle passion dans l'écriture. Cela avait un peu dérouté sa mère, mais la femme se dit que ça lui permettait de coucher ses sentiments sur le papier et de se sentir libéré, alors elle n'y toucha pas, préférant qu'il vienne lui montrer.

Les jours s'étaient enchaînés plus ou moins vite pour l'adolescent, qui devait l'avouer, ne cessait d'attendre l'arrivé du courriel, voulant à tout prix savoir s'il était pris ou non, voulant ainsi combler ses inquiétudes. Il voulait atteindre les sommets, ou tout du moins une bonne position, et pour y parvenir il n'y avait rien de mieux que l'académie de UA.

Il y avait aussi le fait que s'il était pris, il serait le premier du quartier de Seinen à y rentrer, le premier d'un quartier de criminel à devenir un héros. Enfin, il lui restait les trois années d'étude et le diplôme à décrocher avant de l'être officiellement, mais rentrer à UA signifierait tellement de chose.

Cependant, le jeune homme cessa de se tourmenter avec cette question, sachant que ça rendrait l'attente encore plus longue. Il devrait recevoir le papier d'ici une poignée de minutes ou d'heures, pas la peine d'y penser en boucle, ça ne ferait rien d'autre que de rendre le temps plus long.

Pourtant il ne cessait pas d'y revenir, tourmentant son esprit avec de telles questions. L'attente lui paraissait interminable et il avait envie de faire quelque chose pour que le temps passe plus vite mais rien à y faire… le temps semblait comme se mettre sur pause.

Kenta fit craquer ses doigts et joua avec ses flammes, les faisant se mouvoir autour de sa main, créant comme des serpents enflammés bleutées. Il trouvait ça hypnotisant, et il ne s'en lassait étrangement jamais.

Au bout d'un moment, il sortit de sa chambre pour regarder la télévision, se disant qu'il y aurait peut-être quelque chose qui lui permettrait de se divertir. Il salua sa mère qui travaillait sur l'un de ses projets avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, et il se mit à analyser les différents programmes d'un œil très critique par moments. Il avait l'impression que c'était des émissions fait pour les imbéciles, comment même quelque chose d'aussi ridicule pouvait exister ?

Les jeux télévisés étaient juste si ennuyeux, quel était l'intérêt de savoir que telle ou telle personne pouvait crée des biscuits par la pensée ? ''Le meilleur boulanger et son alter''… quel titre étrange. Le jeune homme soupira devant l'ennui que semblait composer cette journée.

''Kenta, tu devrais peut-être aller voir si le courriel est arrivé.''

''Ouais mais j'y suis déjà allé vers 10 heure du matin, il n'y avait rien.''

''C'était il y a une heure, fait un petit effort, je sais à quel point tu attends ce papier, c'est ta fierté après tout. Fort comme tu es, tu dois être reçu à coup sûr !'' L'encouragea-elle avec un doux sourire.

''…'' Il la regarda les yeux un peu vides puis il se leva d'un bond. ''J'espère bien ! Bon, je n'ai que ça à faire de monter quarante fois les six étages.''

Chaque marche semblait représenter une épreuve tandis qu'il les descendait, son rythme cardiaque augmentant à chaque pas, se disant que la lettre devait être là, dans la boite, à attendre qu'il ne l'ouvre, qu'il en voit le résultat et qu'il tienne sa promesse.

Celle d'appeler son père et de le rencontrer, lui et sa ''nouvelle famille'' dès lors qu'il serait au courant d'avoir été admit à l'académie. Il s'était dit que c'était le strict minimum pour y aller, qu'il ne pourrait pas oser se présenter s'il ne partageait pas un peu de ses ambitions.

Finalement, il atteignit enfin le hall d'entrée et toutes les boites aux lettres, il chercha celle portant son nom de famille, puis il enfonça la clef dans la serrure. Il tira sèchement pour l'ouvrir et vit donc ce qui attisait tant de sentiment en lui, il la saisit, et fonça vers son appartement.

Il voulait l'ouvrir auprès de sa mère. Il savait qu'il était admis, il ne pouvait pas avoir échoué, du moins il s'en était persuadé mentalement.

Fuyumi était assise sur les marches menant au jardin, observant le paysage se déroulant sous ses yeux, donnant de l'attention aux moindres brins d'herbes. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, elle était de nouveau toute seule chez elle. Il n'y avait que Shoto, mais le fait est qu'il préférait l'ignorer et rester dans sa chambre.

Natsuo se préparait à ses examens de fins d'années, il révisait très sérieusement afin de les réussir, voyant dans l'obtention du diplôme un moyen de s'enfuir de la maison et d'aller vivre sa vie par lui-même.

Et elle, elle se retrouvait seule avec ses pensées et songes, elle pensait à tout, tout se rappelait à ses bons souvenirs. Souvenirs concernant majoritairement son père, la manière dont il traitait sa mère et ses frères, souvent avec une grande violence tout ça pour satisfaire ses ambitions démesurées.

Mais il changeait progressivement, et les espoirs naïfs qu'entretenait Fuyumi à propos de sa famille commençait à prendre forme. Elle voulait revoir tout le monde à table, y comprit son père.

Fuyumi avait beau lui en vouloir pour ses absences, le fait qu'il battait sa mère et la terrorisait, ou encore qu'il poussait Shoto à un entraînement bien trop intensif, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir son amour. Son père n'avait auparavant rien eu à faire d'elle ni de ses enfants imparfaits, mais depuis sa révélation de l'autre jour, il se montrait un peu plus bavard.

Ce n'était pas vraiment grand-chose, mais lorsqu'elle lui apportait ses repas dans son bureau, il lui demandait comment elle allait, ou comment allait Natsuo, certes ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose pour n'importe quel père… mais pour lui, c'était un acte emplit de symbolique. Il voulait renouer le contact, bien que maladroitement, il voulait changer, devenir meilleur, un homme digne d'être appelé ''papa'' par ses enfants.

Il nourrissait toujours cette ambition au fond de lui, et voulait toujours que Shoto devienne le plus grand des héros… mais ce n'était plus la même chose selon la grande sœur. Elle le voyait se remettre en question, et ça signifiait beaucoup.

Maintenant lorsqu'elle mettait la table, car c'était bien l'une des seules choses qui pouvait lui faire oublier de réfléchir tant elle ne se focalisé que dans la cuisson des éléments et la mise de la table. Maintenant, elle touchait la table en bois, et se disait que bientôt, tous les sièges seraient occupés.

La jeune femme inspira une grande bouché d'air frais et regarda les nuages, se perdant dans leurs grandes formes blanches.

Il y avait de l'espoir maintenant, tout pouvait changer pour le mieux car son père le voulait… Il y avait juste un facteur que Fuyumi ne pouvait prévoir dans tout ça, et c'était à la fois l'une des choses qui la rendait la plus heureuse et inquiète. Son frère, celui qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu, elle ne connaissait que son nom, Kenta.

Endeavor n'avait rien dit sur lui, pas même le moindre détail pour satisfaire la curiosité de la jeune femme. Elle se demandait comment il était, ce qu'il aimait ou juste ce qu'il voulait faire dans sa vie, des question basiques.

Fuyumi se disait qu'il pouvait être le catalyseur de leur famille et leur permettre de redevenir ''normal'', car il avait bien réussi à faire changer leur père avec ne serait-ce qu'un échange.

Cependant, après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à l'air libre, elle se décida à rentrer, elle n'avait rien à faire pour tuer le temps. Elle recherchait un emploie dans la région, elle avait récemment fini ses études à la faculté et voulait rester proche de cette maison, avant elle ne serait rester que pour Shoto, mais maintenant il y avait bien plus de chose qui lui donnait envie de rester.

Ennuyée de ne savoir que faire, elle décida alors d'aller voir Shoto car il ne sortait plus de sa chambre. Mais comme il n'était pas dans sa chambre, elle décida d'aller le chercher dans la salle d'entraînement qu'il partageait avec leur père, et elle partit donc de l'autre côté de la demeure.

Elle traversa les couloirs d'un pas hâtif, mais elle passa devant le bureau de son père et entendit comme un… vibrement ? Curieuse, elle s'arrêta devant la porte, et la voyant ouverte, elle se décida à attendre devant pour réécouter, et oui, le téléphone sur le bureau sonna à nouveau.

Personne n'avait ce numéro, qu'une poignée ''d'heureux'' élu en était en possession, elle pensa donc qu'il fallait peut-être répondre. Quel bon choix ce fut. Fuyumi attrapa alors le téléphone et répondit. ''Allo ?''

La réponse mit quelque seconde à venir. ''Vous n'êtes pas Endeavor… ? Je pensais pourtant que le numéro était bon.'' Emit une voix relativement jeune, avec une assez grande surprise dans le ton de la voix.

''Pardon ? Mon père ne donne le numéro qu'à quelque personne. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes afin de lui dire que vous avez appelé, il est en mission.'' Répondit-elle en saisissant un papier non loin d'elle et un stylo. Elle se demandait bien qui appelait son père.

''Je m'appelle Kenta Amatsume, et je souhaite rencontrer Enji Todoroki, j'estime que c'est important.''

 _Kenta…_ La révélation fit alors tilt dans son esprit et elle se surprit à pousser un petit cri de surprise. Fuyumi était tout simplement en état de choc, elle n'avait jamais imaginé le rencontrer comme ça, son fameux frère secret. Ça faisait quelques semaines que son père l'avait rencontré, et le jeune homme avait dû murir sa réflexion avant d'appeler.

''Je…'' Commença-elle hésitante, ne sachant que dire, elle décida de laisser son cœur et son honnêteté parler. ''Je sais qui tu es… Je m'appelle Fuyumi Todoroki. Je pense que père sera très heureux de savoir que tu as appelé.''

Il y eut comme un blanc derrière l'appareil, un grand silence prenant alors place. Au bout de quelque secondes interminables, la jeune femme entendit son interlocuteur soupirer. ''Quand ?''

''Quand ?''Répéta-elle un peu dans l'incompréhension.

''Quand est-ce que je peux venir.'' Clarifia-il directement.

Enji Todoroki devait finir son service vers dix-neuf heures ce soir-là, et il avait dit à ses enfants, par le biais de sa fille aîné, qu'il viendrait diner avec eux. La nouvelle avait eu un certain effet d'ailleurs, Natsuo se montrant légèrement en colère tandis que Shoto se maqua derrière son éternel masque de glace.

''Je… père finit son service à dix-neuf heures, peut-être pourrais-tu venir un peu plus tôt.''

''Très bien.'' Répondit-il d'un ton bref avant d'ajouter quelque mots. ''On se voit ce soir.''

Fuyumi hocha la tête et allait lui donner une réponse, mais il décrocha avant qu'elle ne le puisse, surprenant légèrement la femme.

Elle déposa le téléphone et prit une seconde pour inspirer et expirer calmement elle venait de parler avec son frère. Son frère caché. Pour un premier échange, ça c'était bien passé, et elle était heureuse de savoir qu'elle pourrait le rencontrer bientôt.

Elle espérait que toute la famille serait de bonne humeur et qu'ils s'entendraient tous bien ensemble, elle était optimiste peut-être que son jeune demi-frère serait quelqu'un de joyeux et gentil.

Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire, aller informer les autres membres de la famille de l'arrivée prochaine de Kenta.

Kenta venait tout juste d'enfiler sa meilleure tenue, c'est-à-dire un jean bleu et une chemise noire, ce qu'il avait de plus sobre et raffiné. Cela n'était pas resplendissant mais il était plutôt fier de l'allure qu'il avait lorsqu'il en était vêtu, mais ce n'était pas cela qui faisait le plus battre son cœur.

Non, loin de là. Il allait rencontrer son père, et ses frères et sœurs, bien qu'il eût déjà parler à Fuyumi par téléphonie. Il avait voulu informer son père qu'il viendrait à sa rencontre prochainement, mais il n'imaginait pas tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui, mais au final ce n'était pas si dérangeant.

Il ruminait ses pensées alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal d'arranger les manches de sa chemise et de se peigner les cheveux. Il allait tous les rencontrer et cela lui faisait autant peur que ne le rendait heureux, Kenta avait une profonde peur du rejet venant de son père. Il l'avait déjà abandonné une fois, mais le garçon aux flammes espérait que son père voudrait bien lui expliquer pourquoi il ne fut pas présent dans sa vie.

Le fils caché était en connaissance de certaine information à ce sujet, il savait que son père voulait un enfant parfait pour qu'il atteigne la première place pour lui. Il devait admettre avoir été choqué lorsqu'il avait entendu ça, mais il connaissait évidemment les ambitions de son paternel par la télévision mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait fait tant de mal pour combler ses désirs, surtout pour un héros.

Qu'importe, sa rage ne l'avait pas quitté mais elle était bien diminuée, il avait reçu la lettre de UA. Lettre l'informant qu'il avait fini dans le top 5 des élèves, et plus précisément à la quatrième position cela l'avait rendu fou de joie avec sa mère, de savoir que bientôt ils pourraient partir de ce fichu quartier. Il devrait recevoir une belle bourse pour pouvoir se payer un appartement pour lui et sa mère, la bourse dépassait largement les 4 000 $ (note de l'auteur : je vais éviter d'utiliser les yens pour la facilité du lecteur).

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était temps de partir. Sa mère avait passé l'appel à ses côtés, mais il lui avait demandé d'y aller tout seul. Il craignait la réaction de son père en voyant sa mère et il préférait y aller tout seul, il se pensait capable de gérer les questions d'Endeavor. Il pensait que c'était capable et il allait s'en assurer Kenta Amatsume réussissait dès lors qu'il y mettait le cœur.

Il n'avait beau ne pas souvent être tout feu tout flamme, dès l'instant que quelque chose l'intéressait il ne rechignait pas à la tâche et y mettait toute ses forces, toute son âme pour parvenir à son but. Il était ainsi, mais il savait se fixer des limites lorsque ce qu'il souhaitait n'était pas véritablement sain.

Toutefois, il sortit de sa chambre avec fière allure et ferma bien la porte derrière lui, d'un mouvement ferme. ''Maman, j'y vais.''

Arame se tourna de son écran, puis regarda son fils avec un petit sourire triste. Elle savait qu'il devait y aller sans elle, alors elle avait accepté qu'il parte là-bas bien qu'elle ait peur d'Endeavor. Elle avait peur qu'il change son précieux fils, la prunelle de ses yeux, qu'il ne veuille faire de lui ce qu'il ne veux pas être.

''D'accord… promet-moi de m'appeler dès que tu rentres, et n'oublie jamais que je t'aime.''

''Moi aussi maman, je t'aime mais je dois y aller. Je veux le voir. Je le dois.'' Déclara-il alors qu'il attrapait une petite sacoche ou il rangea ses clefs et son téléphone. ''J'y vais.''

Il quitta l'appartement rapidement, il devait rencontrer son père, il en avait le plus grand besoin.

Il avait besoin de marcher pour soulager le stress en lui, l'évacuer pour se sentir allégé. Il aurait pu prendre le bus, mais l'envie n'était pas là, il ne pouvait pas rester assis à ruminer ses pensées. Kenta soupira alors et remonta le boulevard, se frayant un passage à travers la foule de gens. Il n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention tant il était concentré dans ses songes.

Sa famille… Il avait toujours considéré que sa mère était sa seule et unique famille. Il s'était parfois posé des questions, mais n'avait jamais vraiment fouillé en profondeur. Et maintenant ? Que devait-il penser alors qu'il était sur le point de faire connaissance avec eux… eux, son père, ses frères et sœur, qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré. Comment devait-il se sentir ? Comment était-il censé se comporter ?

Une multitude de question s'opérait en lui, fourmillant en lui, lui donnant l'impression de perdre pied. Son père n'était pas un homme bon. Il avait toujours espéré le contraire et même sans jamais l'avoir su, il respectait profondément le héro en lui. Endeavor était le symbole de la force et du courage, de la recherche du perfectionnement.

En réalité, l'homme derrière le symbole était différent. Naïf, il avait longtemps crû que son idole était une personne parfaite à laquelle il fallait ressembler. Maintenant, alors qu'il marchait dans les rues bondées, il ne savait plus quoi en penser.

Il espérait juste obtenir des réponses et rentrer chez lui heureux. Toujours garder espoir, voilà sa ligne de conduite.

Ses frère et sa sœur, qu'en penser ? Il les connaissait vaguement, de par les documentaire sur Endeavor, mais aussi parce qu'il avait pu parler à sa sœur. Fuyumi, était-ce bien son nom ? Il n'en était pas sûr.

Ses frères, il y en avait trois. Il ignorait tout d'eux hormis leurs noms, mais à quoi bon connaître les noms s'il ne pouvait pas le mettre sur des visage ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans son chemin, il fini par quitter les grandes rues et fini par se retrouver dans un petit quartier riche, où se trouvait de bien belles maisons traditionnelles. Kenta avait du marcher durant une bonne heure dans les rues marchandes, mais le voilà enfin arriver à destination.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit un bout de papier, qu'il lu rapidement. Il observa les maisons pendant quelque secondes, un air pensif collé à son jeune visage. Toutes les demeures dégageait un certain calme, de la bienveillance et de la tranquillité, le seul bruit audible étant la chute d'eau des fontaines.

Il s'appuya contre un mur et observa, observa cette paix pendant de longues minutes, rêveur. Rêveur de lui aussi pouvoir vivre là, parmi le calme et la sérénité, auprès de sa mère et de sa 'nouvelle famille'.

Il sortit son téléphone et regarda l'heure. Il était temps d'y aller, d'affronter cette épreuve et d'en ressortir plus heureux, plus accompli. Tout allait bien se passer, qu'il se disait en craquant ses doigts pour se calmer.

Il marcha pendant deux petites minutes, zyeutant toujours les maisons à ses côtés, puis il fini par atteindre celle sur laquelle il fini par fixer son regard.

Elle était belle, grande, majestueuse, témoignant par sa superficie toute sa superbe, toute sa prestance. Ne serait-ce que le portail, l'entrée, était richement ornée et témoignait d'une grande classe. Le jardin, immense, si ce mot pouvait suffire à le décrire, dégageait une certaine aura bien plus marquante et impressionnante que les autres maisons qu'il avait vu plus tôt.

Le plus important, le grand batiment, la maison en soi, était tout bonnement gigantesque, comportant plusieurs étages et ne semblant n'avoir aucune fin à ses yeux. Peut-être était-il trop impressionné pour y voir une fin, ou était-ce simplement un fait.

Peu importe, il s'approcha lentement du portail, pas à pas, précautionneux de ses gestes. Il continua à regarder pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures, puis enfin, il s'annonça. Il appuya simplement sur la sonnette, mais pour un acte aussi simple, cela lui coûta bien du courage.

Fuyumi avait convoqué ses frères dans le salon pour accueillir leur nouveau frère, bien qu'il fallu insister pour Natsuo, qui se sentait mal-à-l'aise, Shoto rejoignit la pièce avec flegme, impassible sur ce qu'il ressentait. Ses yeux fixaient d'un air vague le jardin depuis la fenêtre, tandis que Natsuo grignotait avidement les apéritif posé sur la table et que Fuyumi lui sommait d'arrêter, prétextant que c'était dans le cas où Kenta aurait faim. Ses demandes tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Il régnait une drôle d'ambiance dans la pièce, comme une sorte de pression et de malaise ambiant, explicable par le fait qu'ils allaient rencontrer un inconnu qui partageait avec eux les liens sacré du sang.

Il était l'heure. Comme pour appuyer ce fait, leur visiteur venait d'arriver, la sonnette l'indiquant très clairement. Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil, et même Shoto fit l'effort incommensurable de quitter la fenêtre des yeux. Personne dans la pièce ne savait ce que ressentait le fils parfait d'Endeavour il ne montrait jamais ses émotions.

Fuyumi, remarquant que la tâche d'accueillir Kenta était sienne, car aucun de ses frères ne sembla enclin à le faire, sortit enfin du salon. Le trajet jusqu'à la porte d'entrée lui sembla encore plus long qu'à l'accoutumé, c'est dire. Le caractère gigantesque et sans fin de la maison se montra particulièrement cruel. Chaque pas fait en direction de la porte accélérait son rythme cardiaque, sa nature anxieuse se dévoilant parfaitement.

Elle y arriva enfin, exténuée comme si elle avait marché pendant des kilomètres. Sa main attrapa la poignée, mais elle sembla hésiter durant l'espace d'une seconde. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui demandant si tout allait bien se passer ou non.

Repoussant ses craintes et saisissant son courage à deux mains, littéralement, elle abaissa la poignée de porte.

Kenta rencontra enfin sa sœur, dont la tenue et l'apparence, lui donna un sentimet de protection. Il ne savait dire exactement pourquoi, mais son simple regard tranchait avec ceux qu'il voyait toute la journée. Elle semblait calme, paisible, bien qu'il ne remarquât absolument pas le sourire crispé. Il se contenta de l'admirer pendant quelque seconde, qui lui parurent bien plus longue.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'était d'avoir une sœur, mais elle se rapprochait certainement plus de l'image qu'il en avait. Une figure aimante et protectrice. Sans même la connaître, Kenta la vue ainsi en captant son regard.

Les yeux de Fuyumi étaient ceux d'une personne saine d'esprit et conciliante. Là où il vivait, cerner les gens en quelque seconde était primordial il a rapidement appris à maîtriser cet art.

Il ne la quitta pas des yeux, elle non plus. Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs secondes. L'un voyant un possible futur radieux, et l'autre le moyen de sauver une famille brisée.

Fuyumi ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer la ressemblance physique de son jeune frère avec leur père. Ils étaient les mêmes, à quelques menus détails. Il se tenait droit, avec fierté, son regard l'analysant en quelque seconde. Un mince sourire s'étendait sur ses lèvres, mais il ne vacilla à aucun instant.

''Bonjour, je suis Fuyumi'' Déclara-elle avec autant de calme qu'elle pouvait. ''Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer.'' Continua-elle en se décalant pour le laisser rentrer.

Il s'y engouffra alors, déclarant ceci : ''Je… moi aussi je suis content de te rencontrer. Je m'appelle Kenta Amatsume.''

C'était maladroit, il avait du mal à trouver les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Une multitude de sentiments s'abattait en lui comme un torrent dévastateur. Un mélange de peur, anticipation, joie et espoir dansait joyeusement en lui.

''Shoto et Natsuo sont dans le salon, pour t'accueillir. Nous sommes impatient de faire ta connaissance.'' Dit-elle avec un petit sourire en le guidant vers la salle. Elle remarqua son frère observait les moindres recoins de la demeure, y trouvant visiblement quelque chose à son goût. S'il pouvait s'y sentir comme chez lui, ça ne pouvait être qu'une excellente nouvelle.

Ils rentrèrent enfin dans la pièce, deux jeunes hommes guettant son arrivée. Natsuo semblait s'empiffrer de petit four tant il semblait mal-à-l'aise, et Shoto regardait par la fenêtre, comme si rien n'était censé se passer aujourd'hui.

Leurs regards se croisèrent pour la première fois, et Kenta fit la découverte de ses frères.

Enji venait de terminer ses patrouilles, fatigué par le travail, mais pas plus qu'à son habitude. Il n'avait pas eu énormément d'arrestation à faire, quelque délinquants, un braqueur de superette et un vendeur de drogue.

Pourtant, le héros était blasé. Il marcha longuement jusqu'à sa voiture, puis sans entrain, il s'obligea à y rentrer. La situation chez lui… était compliqué. Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de tout le mal qu'il avait provoqué chez ses enfants, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité. Ça l'étouffait presque de voir leurs regards, soit haineux ou las. La seule qui lui montrait de la compassion étant sa fille.

Fille qu'il avait toujours délaissé, comme tous ses autre enfants imparfait, tant il n'avait d'intérêt pour Shoto. Il devait admettre que sa haine avait brisé sa famille, après avoir rendu fou Rei et privé ses enfants de mère, il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à un pardon.

Il ne pouvait pas, mais pourtant, elle lui avait donné de l'espoir, celui que s'il changeait maintenant, peut-être que leur famille pourrait se ressouder.

Touya, son fils ainé, avait quitté la maison il y a bien longtemps, du jour au lendemain, mais Endeavour n'y a même pas penser. Sa seule réponse fut : Un déchet de moins sous mon toit.

Il se haissait pour ça, mais c'était bien ainsi qu'il avait prit la nouvelle. Avec détachement et peut-être une légère joie. Il n'aimait pas Touya, trop frêle, trop fragile mentalement, son potentiel au combat n'était pas risible, mais il n'aurait jamais pu dépasser All Might.

Il lui parut donc imparfait, comme tous ses autres enfants. Le seul fils imparfait pour qui il ressentit de l'amour, disparu du jour au lendemain, au même titre que sa mère. Cela à cause de lui et de son désir ardent.

Il aurait du se remettre en question, pleure le pardon de la femme qu'il aimait, mais son orgueil le bloqua. Plus que son orgueil, il se mit à la détester pour l'avoir ainsi blesser, il mit bien longtemps à comprendre que le problème ne relevait pas de son ex-femme mais bien de lui. Il n'était pas plus un héro qu'un vilain il était le monstre qui sommeillait en lui.

Ecartant ses pensées mauvaises, il finit par arriver chez lui au bout d'une petite demi-heure de route. Il ouvrit le portail, gara sa voiture et alla ensuite ouvrir la porte. Immédiatement, quelque chose le frappa, il entendit des rires et une voix d'homme familière, mais dont il ne pouvait se souvenir.

Ses yeux scrutèrent l'entrée et il remarqua une paire de chaussure étrangère, non pas qu'il connaissait celle de tous ses enfants, mais celle-ci lui sembla nettement différente des marques que préférait ses enfants.

Son attention retourna donc au bruit. Peu sûr de lui, il marcha discrètement jusqu'au salon, de petite voix lui chuchotant de vilaine paroles ce qu'il espérait ne se réaliserait pas. Ses espoirs prirent le dessus sur lui et il accéléra le pas, pénétrant enfin dans la pièce.

Tous les bruits cessèrent brusquement et les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il y avait quatre personnes dans la pièce :

Shoto semblait en retrait, adossé au mur, derrière sa sœur. Fuyumi était assise sur le canapé et semblait boire un cola tranquillement. Natsuo était souriant et il racontait sûrement des histoires drôle, le voir ainsi heureux surpris son père, qui ne le voyait jamais comme ça.

Et enfin il y avait un dernier jeune homme, similaire à lui, grand et fort physiquement, la même chevelure, les mêmes yeux. Quelques détails le choquèrent, ce qu'il pouvait ressembler à sa mère…

La petite scène joyeuse aurait pu réchauffer le cœur d'un prisonnier de Tartarus, mais Endeavour fut trop choqué pour ça. Kenta était ici. Chez lui, sous ses yeux, sans qu'il ne le sache. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelque secondes, le fils ne lâchant pas le père du regard, une certaine fierté dans sa posture.

''C'est bien toi, Kenta ?'' Se demanda-il plus qu'à son interlocuteur.

''Oui. Je suis venu vous rencontrer, tous, et savoir qui vous êtes. Je veux savoir qui est mon père, qui est l'homme derrière Endeavour.'' Déclama-il avec un calme impressionnant tout en se levant du canapé.

Un nouvel échange de regard eu lieu, pendant que ses autres enfants analysaient la scène.

''Je répondrais à tes questions.''

''Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne t'ai-je jamais connu ? Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi veux-tu donc tellement un enfant 'parfait' que tu ais dû nous faire ça ?''

Le père Todoroki le regarda pendant plusieurs secondes, surpris mais pas outrée par la question : c'était brusque mais direct et sensé. Le garçon voulait savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas eu de père, pourquoi son désir l'avait poussé à aller aussi loin, à le blesser ainsi. L'homme grimaça mais décida de répondre.

''Je voulais dépasser All Might, c'était devenu ma seule raison de vivre. Je le veux même encore aujourd'hui, mais à l'évidence je n'y arriverais pas. C'est pourquoi je veux un fils pour le faire à ma place. J'aime, j'aimais ta mère, assez que j'ai pu ignorer le fait que tu ne sois pas parfait, pour me mettre à ton entrainement. J'ai cru que je serais assez bon pour faire de toi un grand guerrier. Je me suis fourvoyé, tout ce que j'ai fait était le mal. J'ai blessé ta mère, je t'ai blessé, tout ça pour mon désir malsain.'' Déclara-il, la gorge nouée, cerner par tous ses enfants, désireux de l'entendre. ''Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas été digne d'être appelé un héro depuis longtemps, et encore moins un père''.

Shoto, qui observait la scène avec un air dégouté, quitta la pièce immédiatement, ne pouvant plus supporter cette mascarade. Personne ne peut changer aussi vite, et encore moins cet homme. Natsuo ne bougea pas, choqué, bien qu'il ait déjà entendu son père s'excuser, ce n'était pas en étant sobre et lucide. Bien qu'il déteste l'admettre, l'homme qui était devant lui changeait, lentement mais sûrement. Il hésita pendant quelque secondes à rester dans la pièce, mais de douloureux souvenirs lui revirent en tête et il quitta la pièce quelque secondes après son frère.

Fuyumi resta, les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait que son père faisait des efforts, et elle l'encourageait, mais le voir et l'entendre était autre chose. Ce qu'il dit fut sincère, une représentation de ce qu'il est et était. Celle d'un homme atteint, qui ne vit que par ses rêves brisés, ne vivant son bonheur que par procuration.

Kenta le regarda pendant quelque secondes et sa dureté sembla flancher. Désormais il savait, désormais il pouvait pleinement comprendre les tenant et aboutissant de sa situation. Son père avait été brisé par son ambition et en avait fait payer les êtres chers, comme s'il était maudit par sa défaite. Comment serait son existence s'il avait réussi ?

Cet aveu le fit reculer d'un pas, et il cessa de fixer l'homme en face de lui, il cessa de fixer Endeavour et vit alors Enji Todoroki. Pas un héros, un homme. Le fils caché regarda sa sœur, et voyant qu'elle pleurait, il posa sa main sur son épaule il détestait voir les gens pleurer.

Les deux se captèrent du regard et elle lui sourit faiblement, comme pour lui dire que tout allait bien. Pendant ce temps, le héros pro observa la scène, mal-à-l'aise avec lui-même, mais surtout, il ne parvenait pas à saisir la réaction du jeune en face de lui. Il sembla reculer, l'effet de surprise, mais il ne pipa mot, contenant ses sentiments en lui.

Kenta avança vers son père biologique et lui sourit, un de ces sourires tristes, mais étrangement, il brillait dans ses yeux une pointe de joie. Le garçon leva la main, fixa l'homme dur pendant une seconde puis posa sa main sur son épaule.

''Fais en sorte de te faire appeler héro et père, c'est possible. Je n'oublierais pas, je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais je ne vais pas me laisser tourmenter par ma colère toute ma vie. Je te pardonne pour le mal que tu as fait, il faut aller de l'avant maintenant !''

Enji fut touché jusqu'au plus profond de son être, ce garçon à qui il avait fait tant de mal, à qui il n'avait offert rien d'autre qu'une vie dans les quartiers défavorisé parmi les bandits, le pardonnait. Todoroki n'était pas la personne qui montrait le plus ses sentiments, mais il s'autorisa à montrer sa surprise, puis sa joie. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses traits fatigués et il sembla rajeunir de plusieurs années.

''Merci mon garçon'' Dit-il gentiment en posant sa main sur son épaule, dans une rare démonstration.

Fuyumi cessa de pleurer en regardant l'échange, elle y voyait l'espoir. Tandis que le soleil déclinait et que la lune donnait un aperçu de sa présence, la faible lumière illumina la scène de dos.

''Tu restes pour le dîner ?'' Demanda le père. ''Shoto et Natsuo se joindront à nous je pense.''

Le garçon sembla hésiter. ''Non, je vais rentrer chez moi avant que la nuit ne tombe complètement. Ma mère doit m'attendre.''

''Comment va-elle ?''

Kenta le jaugea du regard, il s'attendait à cette question. ''Aussi bien qu'elle puisse aller.''

''D'accord.'' Dit-il pendant que son fils prenait son petit sac, qu'il avait au préalable posé derrière le canapé.

''Tenez'' Dit-il aux deux dernières personnes dans la pièce. Il leur tendit un papier avec une suite de numéro. ''Pour m'appeler ou m'envoyé un message. Je risque d'être occupé d'ici deux semaines, alors profitions d'ici là.''

Fuyumi leva un sourcil, au même titre que son père. ''Tu commences le lycée, c'est ça ? Tu ne nous a pas dis où.''

Le jeune homme sourit jusqu'au oreilles. ''Je vais à UA, filière héroïque.''

Cela surpris père comme fille. ''Comme Shoto… Dans quelle classe ?''

''La lettre disait 1-A, il me semble.''

Enji était fier, son fils perdu avait dû s'entraîner comme un professionnel pour arriver jusqu'à UA. C'était l'académie la plus prestigieuse d'asie, et rare était celle dans le monde à égaler sa prestance à l'international, peut-être celle de Paris et de Los Angeles avait meilleure réputation. C'était assez incroyable que deux de ses fils soient dans la même classe, dans la plus grande école super-héroïque du continent. Il s'abstint de commentaire, considérant que ce serait de trop.

Fuyumi sembla très impressionnée et contente. ''Quelle bonne nouvelle, tu seras avec Shoto à UA ! Vous pourrez faire meilleure connaissance.''

Kenta le prit bien, comme si c'était un défi à relever que de trouver le cœur froid de son frère. Il hocha la tête, arrangea ses cheveux et décida qu'il était temps d'y aller. ''A la prochaine !'' Déclara-il alors qu'il trouvait le chemin du retour bien plus rapide.

Note de l'auteur :

Salut tout le monde, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pas le plus facile à écrire comme chapitre ! J'ai mis un long moment pour y arriver mais je suis fier de moi ahaha. Surtout avec tout mes problèmes de pc. Bref, si ça vous a plu et que vous continuez à lire cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une petite review des familles. Même si c'est une critique négative, m'en fout tant que c'est constructif


	5. Un intense combat explosant au firmament

Chapitre 5 : Un intense combat explosant au firmament du soleil !

Shoto était tout autant enragé que la veille, les paroles de son frères ne cessant d'occuper son esprit fatigué. Sa nuit fut malheureusement courte et ses yeux semblaient lourds. Il soupira d'exaspération, que voulait vraiment son frère ? Il était un de ces mystères insupportable… Shoto pensait tout savoir de lui avant même de discuter avec lui, il ressemblait à son père physiquement, mais mentalement… ils différaient par bien des domaines.

Il semblait si calme, si serein et sûr de lui, des arguments paisible qu'il avançait. Mais son cœur ne pouvait être bon, pas en ressemblant tant à ce monstre sans âme. Ses intentions devaient être faussé pour mieux le manipuler, Endeavor avait du l'envoyer pour le convaincre de revoir son jugement. C'était sûrement quelque chose comme _ça…_ Le père Todoroki pouvait manipuler et remplir quiconque de mauvaise intention.

Si Kenta tentait tant de l'impressionner et de lui faire concurrence c'est pour asseoir sa domination sur lui, lui montrer qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un échec aux yeux de leur père. Mais Shoto s'en fichait de l'avis de son père… Bien sûr qu'il s'en fichait, pourquoi voudrait-il toujours être considéré comme son fils parfait ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il voulait ce traitement, pas de la part de cet homme si dégoulinant de méchanceté.

Shoto grogna en s'habillant, la faim commençait à l'obnubiler et sa mauvaise humeur n'aidait pas à le calmer. Il n'avait pas envie de revoir ce gars, de l'entendre parler avec sa voix niaise et ses belles paroles conçu pour lui faire apprécier Enji Todoroki.

Kenta appréciait son père malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ? C'était trop étrange, trop faux, personne ne pourrait le pardonner. Qu'il soit là ou non, il ne causait que de la souffrance à sa descendance. Son père avait sûrement convaincu son frère de lui déclarer des belles paroles et de le duper.

Il le détestait pour vouloir le changer, il n'avait pas le droit d'être celui qu'il était. Aux yeux des autres, il ne pouvait pas haïr son géniteur, le seul qui ne lui disait rien était Natsuo. Fuyumi et Kenta tentait de le convaincre à tourner la page et à oublier ce qu'il, Endeavor, avait fait mais il n'oublierait jamais la détresse et la douleur de sa mère.

Shoto grimaça en sortant de sa chambre et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il avait le teint blafard et ses yeux étaient éteints, d'habitude remplit de rage, aujourd'hui dépouillé de toute émotion. Il était si fatigué qu'il mangea la première chose comestible qu'il trouva avant d'aller à son académie héroique.

Fuyumi rentra dans la salle et ils échangèrent quelques phrases, rien de bien important, toujours le même blabla sans fond. ''ça va ? Bien dormi ?'' Qu'elle lui avait demandée, remarquant à n'en point douter son apparence encore plus négligé.

Il avait hoché du chef, ne voulant pas inquiéter sa sœur. Elle était déjà bien trop triste pour qu'il ne lui rajoute encore une inquiétude à l'énorme couche qu'elle devait supporter tout les jours. Il aimait sa sœur, mais il ne la trouvait pas assez forte pour assumer la vérité. Elle refusait de croire que Enji Todoroki resterait le même elle croit trop fermement dans le nouveau mensonge de leur père pour son bien.

Shoto craignait que sa sœur ne soit brisé lorsqu'elle se rendra compte du mensonge de leur père. Il voyait en elle la seule personne qui tentait de le réconforter, il ne parlait pas assez avec Natsuo pour qu'ils soient véritablement proche. S'il devait désigner une seule personne pour qui il donnerait sa vie ce serait sa sœur, la seule personne qui le traita avec respect et non comme un vulgaire outil pour vivre par procuration.

Il donna un mince sourire à sa chère sœur et partit en cours, déterminé à finir la journée le plus vite possible.

* * *

Fin de matinée au lycée UA.

Jusqu'à présent, sa journée avait été des plus calme. Kenta ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé, hormis deux ou trois faibles tentatives, son frère semblait réfléchir à quelque chose son regard sérieux et intense choqua légèrement son frère, mais il se contenta de l'ignorer.

Il ne voulait pas faire face aux conneries sans véracité qu'il allait lui jeter à la face le sosie de son père. Il n'était pas d'humeur à parler, il voulait juste prendre les cours et partir loin, loin d'ici, loin de tout…

Selon toute vraisemblance, le cours prenant place juste avant la pause méridienne serait celui d'héroisme, soit la raison de sa présence. Il voulait devenir un héro digne et fort, parvenant au sommet sans l'aide de son père. Il risquait bien de travailler plus que les autres et de redoubler d'effort malgré son potentiel, mais il ne lâcherait pas sa promesse.

Durant un instant, il se demanda bien qui allait leur enseigner cette précieuse matière, à n'en point douter un expert, cela ne pouvait être autrement de la part de UA. S'il y avait bien une chose que cette institution pouvait donner comme affirmation c'était bien cela : Il n'y avait pas mieux, nulle part d'autre en Asie.

Hormis quelque écoles dans le monde, égalant ou dépassant UA, il était très rare de trouver un établissement à sa hauteur. Le garçon hétérochrome aurait voulu tenter l'expérience à l'étranger, pour s'éloigner de sa famille, mais sa sœur l'avait convaincu de la supériorité de UA. Et son père n'aurait pas voulu qu'il s'éloigne.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il mangea rapidement une pomme qu'il avait stocké dans son sac durant la pause et il observa ses camarades. Des groupes s'étaient déjà formés et ses collègues tentaient de se sociabiliser. Shoto grimaça, il n'aimait pas s'imaginer faire de même, ces gens ne valaient certainement pas son temps, il devait l'utiliser à meilleur escient, comme pour devenir plus fort.

Kenta semblait sourire et s'amuser avec Midoriya, Uraraka et Iida, et lâcha la pression pour la première fois de la journée. Son frère, le remarquant, lui fit signe de venir Shoto détourna l'attention. Il passa quelque minute à scruter la pièce, observant notamment ceux qui avait fini devant lui lors du test.

Bakugo ne semblait pas être le plus reposé et calme de la classe et il ne cessait de jeter des regards noirs et des insultes à ses ''amis'', bien que quelque sourire sincère se glissèrent sur son visage par moment. Kirishima et Kaminari semblait l'apprécier, bien que Todoroki ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se lier d'amitié avec un chien enragé comme Katsuki Bakugo.

Momo Yaoyorozu était celle qui avait fini à la première position du test de la veille, et pour être honnête, Shoto ne pouvait pas cacher le fait qu'il était impressionner par les qualités de la jeune femme. Son corps développé ne valait pas son esprit et son inventivité, s'il se basait sur le peu qu'il savait, elle était capable de crée tout ce qu'elle voulait, ce qui était très impressionnant.

Tout d'un coup, alors qu'il finissait son mince repas, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir brusquement et avec aplomb, une forme flou se dirigeant vers le bureau central. La vitesse affichée surprit tout le monde, mais lorsque la puissante voix familière à tous s'écria :'' J'arrive par la porte comme une personne normale !'' Tous semblèrent sous le choc, voir le numéro 1 à la télévision était autre chose que de le rencontrer en face.

Shoto n'avait vu l'homme de loin qu'une poignée de fois dans sa vie, notamment lorsque son père l'amenait avec lui à quelque cérémonie, lui disant que c'était quelque chose à laquelle il devait se préparer dès le plus jeune âge. Le fils Todoroki avait beaucoup de respect pour All Might, l'homme était fort et intelligent, possédant une fougue et amenait toujours l'espoir avec lui, même lorsque la situation était horrible.

La haine qu'il portait pour son père lui a fait comprendre la différence qu'il y avait entre lui, l'immondice, et un véritable héro œuvrant uniquement pour le bien être des gens l'entourant. Il était ce genre de personne, presque unique, qui ne vivaient que pour aider les autres à vivre. Drôle de personnalité, complètement désintéressé par l'argent et la gloire, seulement intéressé par la paix. C'était une image que Shoto pouvait idolâtrer, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pas à haute voix.

Alors l'avoir comme professeur… c'était fantastique. En plus d'apprendre du plus grand, peut-être pourrait-il énerver son père en même temps s'il lui disait qu'il avait plus apprit avec All Might en quelque heures qu'avec lui durant toute sa vie. Il se permit un sourire et garda précieusement cette idée en tête.

Kenta, contrairement à lui, ne sembla pas plus impressionné par All Might, il eut l'air surprit, mais n'avait pas ce regard rêveur, cette étincelle en lui lorsqu'il voyait l'homme. Shoto soupira et pensa subtilement qu'il n'avait ce regard là uniquement pour Endeavor, qui était le contraire d'un héro. Kenta se fourvoyait et il n'allait pas tarder à le comprendre.

''Aujourd'hui nous allons participer à un exercice de combat !'' Déclara avec grande joie le héros en saisissant une pancarte, sortit de nulle part, et la brandissant vers ses élèves. ''Vos costumes sont prêt pour l'utilisation !''

Cette information eu le mérite de donner de l'énergie à tous les aspirants et ils ne tardèrent pas à saisir leur tenue, mise dans un petit casier au fond de la salle. Todoroki se souvient alors vaguement de son costume sur le thème de la glace et ne fit pas dans le sentimentalisme. Il ne la regarda pas longtemps et partit avec dans le vestiaire des hommes. Il fut le premier à y arriver et à en sortir, la perspective d'un petit combat lui insuffla un peu d'enthousiasme il fallait qu'il défoule sa mauvaise humeur sur quelqu'un.

Son frère mit bien plus de temps à sortir du vestiaire, bien trop satisfait de pouvoir observer sa nouvelle tenue de travail. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un vêtement symbolique, mais si précieux aux yeux du garçon enflammé. De plus sa tenue était ignifuge alors il pourrait utiliser son plein potentiel sans détruire ses beaux habits. Shoto n'avait pas prit la peine de demander une tenue ignifuge, certainement car il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt il ne comptait pas briser sa promesse.

Une fois que tout le monde fut arrivé, All Might leur déclama une suite de compliment et d'encouragement, puis il leur déclara comment allait se dérouler l'exercice. ''Bien. Vous ne le savez pas forcément, mais la plupart des conflits avec les vilains n'ont pas lieu à l'extérieur le plus souvent c'est le contraire. Prise d'otage, cambriolage, braquage… Le point commun c'est que les criminels seront à l'intérieur et s'attendront à votre visite. Ils savent et ont pu se préparer, alors que les héros doivent faire face à leur plan sans la moindre préparation. Ce sera le thème de notre exercice. Chaque équipe sera composé de deux élèves, une équipe sera celle des héros et l'autre celle des vilains. Les méchants auront quinze minutes pour se préparer tandis que les héros n'auront qu'une petite poignée de minute.''

Un élève avec des lunettes et un air sec leva la main et prit la parole. ''Comment remporter la victoire, monsieur ? Faut-il vaincre les vilains et les capturer ?''

''Bonne question, jeune Iida. Effectivement, vous pourrez remporter la victoire ainsi, mais permettez moi de vous expliquer quelle sera la tâche des vilains. Ils devront protéger une bombe, qu'ils auront placé où bon leur semble. Vous, les héros, serez lâchés sur place sans la moindre connaissance autre qu'il y a une bombe à désamorcer. Si vous touchez la bombe ou capturer vos adversaires alors la victoire sera votre. Les vilains pourront gagner au chrono, s'ils tiennent assez longtemps pour vous gêner et que la bombe explose, ils gagnent, mais ils peuvent aussi vous mettre au tapis et vous capturer.''

La classe hocha la tête et sembla gagner en excitation. Iida remercia le professeur et discuta avec passion de l'exercice à ses amis. Shoto resta dans son coin, isolé du reste de ses camarades et réfléchit à comment gagner.

''Bien mes jeunes graines, vous voyez cette boite derrière moi ? Piochez dedans, tirez votre numéro et serez mit en équipe avec celui qui à le chiffre suivant. Nous tirerons ensuite qui seront les héros et les vilains. Nous aurons quelque matchs maintenant, puis nous mangerons avant de reprendre et de finir dans l'après-midi. Des questions ?''

Puisque personne n'eut de question, le superbe héros saisit sa boite et la tendit à chaque élève, chacun venant à son tour. Shoto tira le numéro 5, et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit son frère avec le numéro 19. Il espérait ne pas tomber sur lui lors comme adversaire, pas qu'il en avait peur, juste qu'il n'arrivait pas à le supporter. Durant un court instant, une fugace pensée lui souffla à l'oreille que ce ne serait pas si mal s'il pouvait se défouler sur lui. Mais le garçon hétérochrome ignora cela et s'appuya dos contre un mur, observant les autres élèves se mettre en équipe.

''Excuse-moi, es-tu Todoroki Shoto ?'' Demanda une douce voix avec entrain. ''Je m'appelle Uraraka Ochako et j'ai tiré le numéro 6. Alors on va faire équipe !''

''Qu'il en soit ainsi.'' Répondit-il sans la regarder, il se contenta de fixer les bâtiments au lointain. La jeune femme le remarqua mais elle ne sembla pas comprendre qu'il voulait qu'elle s'en aille.

''Je t'ai vu hier pendant les exercices, tu es très fort, et Amatsume parle beaucoup de toi !''

Cela suffit à faire grogner Shoto, mais il contrôla vite sa colère s'il y avait bien une chose dont il ne voulait pas entendre parler c'était bien Kenta. ''Ne me gêne pas durant l'exercice.'' L'avertit-il avec véhémence, gagna un regard surprit et un petit mouvement de recul.

''Pardon ?''

Cette fois-ci, il soupira et ne le cacha pas. ''Ne me parle pas, et surtout pas de Kenta. Je vais remporter l'exercice par moi-même et je ne veux pas que tu viennes me gêner.''

Sa camarade sembla choquée pendant quelque seconde, elle sembla grimacer de colère puis elle s'écarta enfin de lui pour retourner parler à ses amis. Elle semblait déterminer à participer à l'épreuve et à ne pas laisser ce gars lui donner des ordres aussi rabaissant il la traitait comme si elle lui était inférieur.

Une paire de minute passa et All Might rassembla ses élèves dissipé pour leur donner leurs rôles. L'équipe 1 serait héroique et l'équipe 2 les vilains. Shoto n'avait pas fait attention à la composition des autres équipe que la sienne et celle de ses adversaires.

L'équipe 3, la sienne, jouerait le rôle des méchants, tandis que celle de ses adversaires, celle des bons gars. S'il se souvenait bien des noms, ses adversaires étaient Yaoyorazu et Kaminari. Soit des adversaires valables mais bien loin de son niveau, le combat serait réglé en une poignée de seconde.

Le groupe de Kenta et Iida affrontait Bakugo et Ashido. Un affrontement à n'en point douter équilibré. Bien que Shoto était persuadé d'être le meilleur, il avait été vaincu lors du test de la veille par ce Bakugo et son frère, alors il se demandait comment allait se dérouler le combat.

All Might fit signe au premier groupe d'y aller, et donna quelque conseil aux aspirants héroique concernant leur manière d'agir. Le duel eut enfin lieu, et si Todoroki devait bien reconnaître une qualité à Midoriya, qui combattait actuellement, était son intelligence et sa science du placement. Il n'avait pas l'air puissant et malgré son style bâclé, il prit le dessus sur ses adversaires du jour et triompha péniblement, ne se brisant qu'un seul doigt dans l'opération.

Leur professeur félicita les élèves, fit le topo sur le match et félicita le garçon aux cheveux verts, bien qu'il lui indiqua ses défauts. Puis il fit enfin signe à son groupe de venir Uraraka resta derrière lui de quelques mètres, ce qui était pour le mieux.

''N'hésitez pas à vous mettre dans le rôle et à vous donner votre maximum. Respectez vos adversaires et ayez un bon match. Bon courage !'' Leur avait-il dit en leur remettant une fausse bombe en papier mâché.

Ils pénétrèrent alors dans un immeuble quelconque et observèrent l'architecture pendant quelque minutes, dans le plus grands des silences. Uraraka qui faisait flotter la fausse bombe près d'elle se permit de parler, au plus grand déplaisir de son coéquipier. ''Où plaçons-nous la bombe ?''

Il se tourna, un air fatigué accroché à son visage. ''Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche. Place-là où tu veux, je vais geler les héros et il n'y aura même pas de duel.''

La jeune femme hocha la tête et profita de l'occasion pour partir cacher la bombe, elle n'appréciait vraiment pas le stoïcisme de son coéquipier. Elle se dit qu'il ressemblait à une statue en colère, ce qui lui arracha un petit sourire.

Une fois sa tache terminée, elle regagna alors sa place auprès de Todoroki, qui ne sembla pas plus apte à communiquer. Sa froideur gêna beaucoup sa camarade, mais ce n'était pas important. Elle n'était pas importante. Ce qui était important ? Il allait pouvoir se défouler un peu, juste assez pour satisfaire sa rage.

Ils montèrent jusqu'à la bombe et le garçon hétérochrome resta dans la pièce en silence, ne répondant pas aux quelques tentatives futiles de sa coéquipière. Uraraka semblait être ce genre de personne toujours heureuse et motivée, bavarde aussi. Toutefois, il suffisait de lui jeter un regard noir pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne voulait pas discuter pour la millième fois.

Le temps défila dans ce silence gênant, et vint l'arrivée des héros. Yaoyorozu et Kaminari étaient en bas et semblaient réfléchir à leur plan d'action. Ils n'eurent pas plus de temps pour réfléchir, une forme blanchâtre apparaissant à l'autre bout du couloir menant aux escaliers.

C'était Todoroki qui se montrait devant eux, un mince sourire sur ses traits fatigués. Il ne leur adressa qu'un coup d'oeil puis ce fut fini.

Un immense glacier les entoura, les emprisonnant dans une terrible prison d'où la fuite semblait impossible. Ses adversaires semblèrent souffrirent, mais Shoto les ignora tout en prenant les ''menottes'' pour capturer les héros. Il les captura rapidement, puis activa ses flammes, juste assez, pour faire fondre la glace et libérer ses adversaires.

La démonstration de force choqua tout le monde, que ce soit Uraraka qui attendait à l'étage une possible offensive, ou les autres élèves. All Might lui même sembla légèrement troublé par cet affichage brute de puissance, mais surtout par l'absence de pitié du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas parlé une seule fois et avait mit un terme au duel aussi vite qu'il avait commencé, ne laissant aucune chance à ses adversaires de monter leur valeur. C'était cruel, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de finir le combat au plus vite pour gagner.

Les participants regagnèrent la salle de classe, ou du moins ce qui en faisait office, et reçurent l'avis de leur professeur et de quelque camarades. Le message était clair : il était le plus fort et avait dominé le match, bien que son professeur avait laissé entendre qu'il aurait du donner à Uraraka un peu plus de lumière.

Il hocha la tête et ne pu s'empêcher d'être prit par un remord très fugace, il avait laissé sa mauvaise humeur le guider comme son père aurait fait, et il avait fait souffrir tout le monde. Seule sa petite personne l'avait intéressé durant ce duel amical, il avait laissé sa coéquipière à l'abandon et sans reconnaissance. Il n'avait même pas offert une chance à ses adversaires, ne serait-ce que par fair-play et pour rendre les choses plus passionnante.

Ce sentiment éphémère le quitta vite cependant qu'il captait le regard dégoutté de son frère. C'était la première fois qu'il remarqua une telle émotion dans les yeux de Kenta. Si les yeux étaient le reflet de l'âme, il était clair que son frère ne l'appréciait pas le moins du monde à cet instant mais là encore, il s'agissait du sosie de son père, ce qu'il ressentait à son égard n'avait pas d'importance.

Uraraka semblait très déçu et bien qu'elle ne le dise pas, son corps laissa échapper cette information : elle était très affligée par son manque de performance, elle avait l'air de penser qu'elle aurait pu en faire plus. Ochako ne rejeta pas la faute sur Shoto mais prit sur elle le fait de son manque d'importance dans le match.

Son groupe d'ami la réconforta, lui disant que la prochaine fois sera bien meilleure et qu'elle aurait d'autre occasions de briller très bientôt. Durant tout ce temps, son frère le zyeuta, s'attendant à quelque chose, à une réaction. Peut-être même des excuses, mais Shoto ne s'excuserait pas.

Il avait laissé ses émotions prendre le dessus sur lui et avait agit comme son père durant un instant, mais il valait bien mieux que ça. Il n'admettrait pas ses fautes à haute voix. Il évita simplement le regard et analysa les autres matchs se dérouler lentement.

Rien de ce qu'il s'y passa ne fut assez intrigant pour qu'il soit absorbé, il regarda les pouvoirs de ses camarades avec peu d'entrain, mais dû admettre que certains étaient assez doués. Bien sûr, il était au-dessus de tous ses collègues, et de loin. Bien qu'il n'ait pas terminer en première position au test, c'était du au fait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'affrontement direct.

En duel, il pouvait vaincre n'importe qui sans le moindre doute. Tous sauf Amatume, qui pourrait utiliser ses flammes, mais l'adolescent jeta cette pensée au lointain il était le plus puissant et n'aurait pas à craindre qui que ce soit dans cette école. Il avait passé tellement de temps à s'entraîner qu'il ne pouvait pas être dépassé.

* * *

Durant le même temps.

Kenta enrageait à l'intérieur, tout son corps grognait et le brûlait, désirant qu'une seule chose : mettre à terre son imbécile de frère. Comment avait-il pu se comporter ainsi et faire du mal aux autres ? Il savait bien que ce n'était qu'un exercice, mais c'était important pour tous. Uraraka voulait faire ses preuves, mais elle n'en eut même pas l'occasion.

Shoto l'avait ignoré dès le début, pensa sûrement qu'elle ne valait même pas la peine qu'il s'y intéresse. Comme si le fait d'être plus fort qu'elle lui donnait le droit d'être aussi mauvais, ce comportement… était digne d'un enfant en colère. Tout le monde méritait sa chance durant cet exercice, mais le fils Todoroki avait plié le combat en une seconde.

Il ne connaissait pas Yaoyorozu et Kaminari, mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer les dégâts que leur avait infligé Shoto leurs fiertés devaient être brisées. Ils avaient été humilié et rabaissé par un adversaire qui ne leur avait affiché le pire des mépris.

Mais le pire était qu'il avait fait du mal à Ochako, elle qui était si gentille et bienveillante c'était retrouvée seule, livrée à elle-même et sans la moindre chance de prouver sa valeur. ''Ce n'est pas grave'' Avait-elle dit avec un petit sourire.

Ses yeux ne reflétaient que de la douleur d'avoir été ainsi ignorée. Elle souffrait tout simplement car son frère était soit de mauvaise humeur, ou il se comportait comme ce qu'il détestait et réprimait tant. Au choix.

Iida et Midoriya l'aidèrent, tant bien que mal, à soutenir leur amie, mais rien y fit, le mal était fait. Elle se sentait inutile, comment savourer une victoire à laquelle elle fut comme absente ?

Le pire dans cette histoire était que son frère détournait le regard, il se comportait comme un lâche car il savait avoir mal agit. Mais il ne viendrait pas s'excuser ou même montrer un peu de culpabilité pour avoir ainsi ruiné l'expérience de tous.

Kenta ne ressentit que de la colère envers Shoto. Il savait que son frère était en colère, contre leur père, contre le monde tout entier, mais ça ne justifiait pas une telle faiblesse.

Le temps passa et les matchs se déroulèrent jusqu'à la pause de midi. Le repas fut moins joyeux qu'à l'accoutumée, mais tout le monde donna son maximum pour remonter l'ambiance, en parlant de sujets assez distrayants. Leurs films et séries préférés furent évoqués, et cela suffit à rendre Uraraka un peu plus contente. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais ça suffisait à rendre l'instant plus agréable.

Ce qu'il s'était passé fut assez douloureux pour blesser la jeune femme mais pas assez pour lui causer une marque sur le long terme, bien qu'elle avait son orgueil, elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre pour quelque chose comme ça. Pour le reste des matchs, elle montra sa bonne humeur habituelle et encouragea ses camarades de classe.

Midoriya, qui s'était absenter rapidement pour vérifier l'état de son doigt après le repas, venait de revenir. Il avait du se faire un peu crier dessus par l'infirmière pour s'être encore blessé. Kenta et lui discutèrent un peu de Bakugo et de ses capacités. Le sujet en resta là, mais il y avait quelque chose à creuser plus profondément entre les deux amis d'enfance. Un malaise persistait lorsqu'il parlait du blondinet…

Ils gagnèrent tous le gymnase où All Might attendait patiemment leur retour. Il ne restait qu'une poignée de match, ensuite les étudiants pourraient rentrer chez eux. Une fois qu'ils furent tous sur place, le professeur appela les participants du prochain match.

À la gauche de Kenta, Midoriya notait absolument tout ce qu'il pouvait tandis que Iida et Uraraka encourageait leurs camarades. Le garçon aux cheveux verts était extatique, il n'avait de cesse de marmonner à propos des pouvoirs incroyable qu'il avait l'occasion de voir ce qui était assez déroutant à expérimenter. Le petit groupe commença à s'y habituer, et il fallait bien admettre que ça faisait parti du charme de Deku.

A bout d'une petite heure, il fut temps de cloturer l'exercice avec le dernier match. Bakugo exulta et cria alors : ''Putain, ouais ! Il était temps !''. Ce qui au choix, provoqua des rires ou des grimaces. Le caractère colérique et impatient de Katsuki pouvait des fois se montrer assez comique et franc, car tous attendaient la fin des cours.

All Might les appela et donna la bombe à l'ami d'enfance d'Izuku, lui donna quelque ordres sur son comportement et la gestion de sa ''passion''. Ashido, qui faisait équipe avec lui, était en forme et prête à son premier combat, bien que le caractère hargneux de son coéquipier était fort désagréable. L'équipe des vilains partit alors, laissant leur adversaire derrière eux.

Après avoir reçu quelque conseils et astuce d'All Might, les deux amis se retrouvèrent à discuter de leur stratégie. Iida semblait préoccupé par le duel à venir, et il exprima ses craintes à haute voix : ''Je sais que nous avons toute nos chances de gagner, mais ce Bakugo semble assez puissant. Comment allons nous procéder ?''

La pire des stratégie serait de se séparer, Kenta était assez sur de lui et de ses chances de vaincre le blondinet, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait refuser un coup de main s'il se présentait. Tenya pourrait l'épauler et l'aider à capturer l'ennemi, ensuite ils pourraient facilement vaincre Ashido. Du moins, ce serait le plan.

''Je pense que nous devons rester en groupe. Ils auront eu le temps de se préparer au combat, se séparer ne serait pas une bonne idée si tu veux mon avis. Je pense qu'à deux nous irons assez vite pour vaincre Bakugo et Ashido dans les temps, mais ça devrait être juste. Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Midoriya, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Oui, ce n'est pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère. Son comportement m'inquiète, il a l'air aussi violent que Todoroki, mais d'une autre manière. Nous ne pouvons pas le vaincre sans nous donner au maximum, il est très polyvalent.''

Amatsume hocha la tête, mais se permit de reprendre son ami. ''Je suis d'accord, mais il n'est pas le même que Shoto. Bakugo est une tête brûlée qui agit à l'instinct, il sait réfléchir, je pense, mais il n'a pas le même recul et l'expérience que Shoto.''

Son interlocuteur fut intrigué par un détail. ''Certes, je peux me tromper, mais je suis curieux à propos de ton lien avec Todoroki, vous semblez bien vous connaître.''

''C'est mon frère, voilà pourquoi.'' Répondit-il simplement, ce n'était pas vraiment un secret, mais il valait mieux éviter que sa vie privée soit dévoilé à des inconnus. Il avait assez confiance en son nouvel ami pour se taire. ''Ne va pas le répéter à tout le monde, je ne veux pas qu'ils connaissent tous ma vie privée.''

''Oui bien sûr… Tu peux me faire confiance !''

Le duo s'échangea un sourire puis se commencèrent à établir une stratégie viable pour contre leurs opposants. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et il fut temps d'y aller. All Might leur donna quelque paroles d'encouragement et leur indiqua du doigt le bâtiment où ce situait la fausse bombe.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelque minutes dans un calme des plus ressourçant, puis arrivèrent enfin sur place. L'immeuble était assez grand, rien d'extraordinaire, mais bien assez pour rendre leur recherche interminable s'ils y allaient à l'aveugle. Les murs avaient l'air assez solide pour supporter quelque coups, mais pourraient s'écrouler dans le pire des cas le constat était simple, ils devraient contrôler leur force.

''Bien, nous y voilà.'' Déclara Iida en resta devant la porte, attendant le signal de leur enseignant. ''Faisons comme nous avons prévu. Tu sers de diversions et je m'occupe de Bakugo.''

Son collègue hocha la tête et pointa la direction arrière. ''Selon le plan, il y aurait deux entrées. Tu prends celle-ci, je prends l'autre. Ne tardes pas trop l'ami !'' Ajouta-il en s'éloignant rapidement.

Une dizaine de secondes s'écoulèrent puis le signal sonore retentit. Il était temps d'y aller, et il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre.

Kenta venait de pénétrer le bâtiment depuis la petite porte, qu'il avait bien évidemment dû enfoncer, puis il grimpa au premier étage. Aucune trace de ses adversaires, dans ce cas, il allait les faire venir à lui. ''Bakugo, espèce de lâche ! Viens m'affronter si tu es un homme !'' Cria-il assez fort pour se faire entendre, même plusieurs étage plus haut.

Aucun bruit, aucun signe. Il monta un étage et rentra en communication avec son allié via leur oreillette. ''Troisième étage aucun signe, je répète l'opération.'

''Affirmatif, je suis au second je monte.''

Amatsume toussa, il espérait que le garçon explosif daignerait l'entendre cette fois-ci. ''Bordel Kacchan !'' Hurla-il en se référant au surnom que lui donnait Midoriya, et qu'il n'appréciait pas le moins du monde. ''Ramène-toi et viens m'affronter ! Ou tu as trop peur ? Oh, mais ça ne m'étonnerait même pas. Ta fierté n'est qu'une facade pour cacher ta faiblesse !''

Un bruit, proche ! Tout d'un coup, un boulet de canon enflammé tenta de le faucher, Kenta recula d'instinct il y parvient à peine.

''Comment oses-tu pauvre figurant ?!'' Hurla l'autre garçon en créant des explosions dans ses paumes, ses yeux rouges prenant une teine démoniaque à cet instant précis.

Venait-il de l'insulter de figurant ? C'était… curieux. Quoiqu'il en soit, il devait se reprendre maintenant.

Ils se fixèrent du regard pendant quelque instant et il décida d'appeler Iida discrètement. ''All Might préfère les frites au potatoes. Salée trois fois.''

Silence. Bakugo le regarde, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, son adversaire était-il fou ? D'où sortait-il une pareille information et osait lui dire au beau milieu de leur confrontation. Il bouillit de rage et s'élança vers le dingue.

Il balança un crochet du droit avec brutalité, mais Kenta esquiva avant de lui enfoncer son poing gauche dans les entrailles. Un tel coup coupa court à l'élan de son adversaire qui fut surprit de ressentir autant de douleur, mais il se reprit assez vite et tenta de lui jeter une explosion à la figure. Son adversaire esquiva péniblement mais fut érafler au niveau de la joue, une petite brûlure trônant fièrement.

''Je vais te casser la gueule le malade !'' Cria-il avec un sourire malsain tout en se jetant corps et âme à l'attaque.

Kenta avait beau le voir venir, il n'a pu se protéger que d'une seule offensive adverse, et les deux autres coups touchèrent son abdomen et sa joue. Il fut jeter à terre, une grimace aux lèvres il avait connu bien pire que ça, mais il devait admettre que la vitesse de son adversaire était importante.

''Tu es rapide, mais tu n'as aucune puissance.'' Déclara Amatsume, droit dans les yeux. Puis il activa ses flammes autour de lui, s'en servant comme d'un manteau protecteur. Il créa comme une sphère et la balança vers son adversaire, qui surprit par la rapidité affichée, parvient à esquiver de justesse. Sous le choc, il tenta une approche plus barbare et visa directement les yeux avec ses explosions.

De solide flammes rigide stoppèrent son offensive et il dut se replier quelque mettre plus loin. Il n'affrontait pas n'importe quel péquenaud, pensa Katsuki en souriant comme un maniaque. Puis alors qu'il allait attaquer, un flou grisâtre vient le toucher et le mettre à terre.

Iida Tenya venait d'arriver dans la bataille. Il restait douze minutes avant la fin de l'exercice. ''Amatsume ! Tu vas bien ?''

''Oui. Comme prévu, il est fort, mais loin d'être invincible. Allez, c'est partit.'' Dit-il en regardant Katsuki se relever avec des yeux morts.

''Vous… bande de salope ! Vous m'attaquez à deux ! Et toi, salaud, tu m'as insulté de lâche pour me faire venir dans ton guet-apens ?! Bâtard !'' Hurla-il à la mort avant de se jeter vers Iida avec ses explosions.

Le coup aurait pu toucher, mais Kenta l'attrapa par le poignet et lui donna un puissant coup de genou dans l'estomac. Son adversaire, prit d'une rage folle, ignora la douleur et avec un temps de réaction absolument prodigieux, déclencha une violente série d'explosion sur le torse de son ennemi.

Il hurla de douleur en reculant jusqu'à s'appuyer contre le mur pour récupérer son souffle, ne serait-ce qu'une paire de seconde. Tenya saisit sa chance et donna un puissant coup de pied vers Bakugo qui se préparer à se jeter vers lui. Trop tard pour esquiver, il protégea son corps avec son bras gauche et créa une explosion surpuissante vers lui.

Les deux attaques touchèrent leurs cibles. Bakugo s'écroula face contre terre tandis que le corps d'Iida se fracassa contre le mur à sa droite. Kenta vu la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux et fut sous le choc, après avoir vérifier l'état de son ami, il comprit qu'il devrait faire face à Ashido seul. Iida était évanoui, tout comme Bakugo l'était, alors Amatsume ne perdit pas une minute et entoura son camarade de classe avec la fausse menotte.

Récupérant son souffle, il vérifia le chronomètre sur une horloge non loin, qui avait miraculeusement survécu. Il lui restait huit minutes pour vaincre Ashido ou toucher la bombe, ça devrait être juste, très juste. Le temps qu'il trouve la pièce et s'occupe de son adversaire, qui sera totalement en forme, tandis que lui ne l'était pas.

Il avait mal au torse, là où il avait subit le plus gros de l'assaut, peut-être bien qu'il avait une côte fêlée tant il se sentait mal. Sa conscience lui disait de récuperer Iida et d'abandonner l'exercice, mais une partie de lui voulu aller plus ultra ! La victoire n'était pas loin, et il ne pouvait pas annoncer à son ami qu'il s'était arrêté parce qu'il avait un peu mal et puis il avait vécu bien pire, supporter ça ne serait pas l'enfer. L'adrénaline aveuglait sa douleur et sa détermination le poussa à continuer.

Puisque Bakugo avait mit du temps à venir, il y avait fort à parier qu'il venait d'en haut. Ils avaient certainement planqué leur bombe là-bas, de plus, si on se fit au plan qui leur avait été donné, il y avait une grande pièce central tout au sommet. Vaste mais simple à garder.

L'emplacement de la bombe était évident, encore trois étages au dessus. Le fils d'Enji Todoroki grimaça lourdement, mais commença à chercher l'escalier, une fois fait il commença la douloureuse escalade. Il avait bien fait de laisser son ami dans le couloir, il n'aurait pas pu le transporter dans son état.

Son souffle était court mais il finit par y arriver, il ouvrit faiblement la porte tandis que sa vision se brouillait. La panique s'insuffla lentement en lui mais il la repoussa mollement tout en continuant d'avancer. Ashido était juste devant la bombe et elle lui donna un regard surprit. Sa posture indiquait qu'elle n'était pas bien contente d'avoir été laissé en arrière garde. ''Amatsume ! Tu vas bien ?'' S'écria-elle lorsqu'elle le vu s'approcher péniblement.

Kenta remarqua que sa vision était flou et qu'il avait affreusement mal. Son poumon lui causait tant de souffrance, mais il inspira longuement pour formuler une réponse. ''Oui... assez pour combattre !''

Il tenta d'activer ses flammes mais rien n'y fit, ce fut vain. Ashido ignora sa phrase et l'attrapa par les épaules tandis qu'il chutait en avant. De ce qu'il pu apercevoir, elle avait réellement l'air inquiète pour sa santé.

Une atroce sensation grimpa en lui et il toussa laborieusement, sa main était rouge, non de flamme mais de sang. Il essaya de lever les yeux mais il se sentit si faible qu'il n'y parvint pas, au lieu de cela, il les ferma. Il entendit plusieurs voix crier, il reconnu celle d'Ashido, mais n'en comprit traître mot.

* * *

Dans le même laps de temps.

All Might venait tout juste de quitter la salle de classe, horriblement anxieux, craignant pour la vie de son élève. Lorsque le duel avec Bakugo fut fini, il avait cru que Amatsume était légèrement blessé et avait approuvé sa décision de continuer. Toutefois, il a commencé à nourrir des doutes sur sa décision lorsque son élève avait eu tant de mal à grimper ses marches. C'était à ce moment précis qu'il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Alors qu'il le tenait dans ses bras et qu'il courrait en direction de l'infirmerie, il se sentit accabler par le remord. Il aurait du agir plus tôt, mais rien ne l'avait mit en garde. Son étudiant, sa graine de héro qu'il devait aider à pousser, avait le poumon perforé. Heureusement, Recovery Girl agirait à temps pour qu'il guérisse sans séquelle, mais le grand héro avait la nausée.

Comment avait-il pu se montrer si laxiste ? Son élève avait sensiblement aggravé sa blessure en grimpant les escaliers, et avait mit sa vie en danger. S'il avait comprit le problème et agit plus tôt, il aurait épargner cette horrible vision à la jeune Ashido.

La jeune femme sembla sous le choc après avoir assisté à la chute de son camarade. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle était censé voir avant bien des années, et surtout pas en formation. La vie de héro n'était pas tendre, mais ils étaient en formation, non en condition réelle. Jamais une telle blessure n'aurait du survenir et jamais ses jeunes apprentis auraient du assister à ça.

Il arriva enfin à l'infirmerie, il ne lui fallu que deux minutes pour traverser le campus, mais pourtant… ces quelques minutes lui parurent pire que l'éternité. Il ne pouvait supporter une telle vue plus longtemps.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, surprenant la vieille femme qui s'écria ''Toshi, tu m'as fait peur !''

Il n'avait pas le coeur à s'excuser, il fallait agir. ''Vite ! Il a certainement le poumon perforé !'' S'exclama-il avec crainte tout en posant le garçon inconscient sur un lit proche.

''Comment est-ce arrivée ?! Heureusement que tu es arrivé à temps, je vais le soigner avec mon alter et couper l'hémorragie interne, mais il va falloir l'amener à l'hôpital.''

Le grand homme perdit sa forme héroïque et laissa travailler l'infirmière, il profita de ce temps pour appeler une ambulance. Il paierait lui-même les frais d'hospitalisation car c'était de sa faute, lorsque la vie de quelqu'un est en jeu, l'argent ne vaut rien.

Les ambulanciers arrivèrent près de sept minutes après et prirent le jeune homme avec eux, laissant sur place un homme squelettique emplit de remord et une vieille femme anxieuse.

* * *

La salle de classe.

Tous étaient plongé dans le silence, personne ne parlait tandis que leur professeur venait tout juste de partir avec le corps inconscient de leur camarade, de leur ami, ou pour Shoto, de son frère.

Midoriya, Uraraka et Iida, qui venait de se réveiller, étaient profondément angoissé pour leur ami et se demandait comment il allait. Le garçon aux moteurs culpabilisait, s'il était arrivé plus tôt et avait aidé son ami à ne pas se faire toucher, il ne serait pas à l'infirmerie, ou pire à l'hopital. Il se sentait si mal, il n'avait beau ne pas trop connaître Kenta, il commençait à devenir son ami et se confiait à lui. Il avait été très honoré quand il lui avait confié que Todoroki était son frère et qu'avait-il fait pour lui ? Il n'avait pas été capable de l'aider.

Midoriya et Uraraka étaient silencieux et ne savaient que dire ou faire. Le reste de la classe était dans le même ordre d'esprit. Ashido était encore effrayé que l'exercice ait si mal tournée et elle s'inquiétait pour son camarade blessé. Yaoyorozu et quelque autres filles tentèrent de la rassurer aussi bien qu'elles pouvaient, mais ce n'était pas facile. Elles-mêmes trouvaient la scène affreuse à bien des égard, qu'une telle chose ait pu se produire sous les yeux d'All Might…

Bakugo était encore inconscient et il reposait dos au mur, dans le coin gauche de la salle. Son accès de colère avait mit en danger l'un de ses camarades dans un exercice amical et sans enjeu, ce qui était révoltant. Toutefois, la plupart des étudiants présents ne le pensaient pas capable de provoquer une telle blessure volontairement, il avait du se laisser emporter et n'avait pas contrôler sa force. Dire qu'il pouvait blesser mortellement un adversaire était suffisant pour mettre tout le monde mal-à-l'aise.

Shoto s'était isolé. Il avait peur, si peur… Très bien, il devait admettre que Kenta l'énervait avec ses belles paroles mais le voir ainsi blesser avait susciter chez lui une crainte insoupçonné. Il craignait pour la vie de son frère, qu'importe qu'ils ne se soient rencontré il n'y a qu'une paire de semaine, il avait un lien du sang. Il avait tenté de le nier dès le départ, mais là, le voyant toussoter du sang et tomber en avant, comme s'il périssait, le terrifia.

Qu'allait dire Fuyumi ? Elle se sentirait si mal à propos de Kenta, il savait que sa sœur l'appréciait vraiment, alors il craignait qu'elle aussi ne soit inconsolable si le pire venait à arriver. Et que dirait son père ? Il avait beau détester l'homme, il aimait son enfant nouvellement retrouvé, et il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Fichu Kenta à lui causer tant de peur ! Il avait peur qu'il meure sans qu'il n'ait vraiment pu apprendre à le connaître. S'il avait seulement pu se débarrasser un peu de sa haine pour aller au-delà, peut-être aurait-il pu en apprendre plus sur lui, peut-être aurait-il rencontré là un véritable ami ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir car il n'avait pas agit, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il était blessé, gravement, et ce à cause de Bakugo.

Il s'avança lentement vers la silhouette inconsciente, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu et il fixa celui qu'il considérait comme le pire ici présent. Il resta ainsi, planté devant celui qui avait blessé son frère, la tentation de l'utiliser comme exutoire collant à sa peau. Ses yeux se teintèrent de noirceur alors qu'il ressentait pour la première fois une colère juste, masquant sa peur et laissant paraître sa rage.

Une main vint lui saisir l'épaule et il se tourna lentement, c'était Midoriya qui lui lançait un regard pitoyable, comme s'il ne devait pas se sentir en colère. C'était son droit, c'était son sang qui avait été versé à cause de la stupidité du blondinet.

''Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais ne laisse pas tes émotions prendre le dessus sur toi.'' Tenta-il de le raisonner avec plus ou moins de succès.

Torodoki grogna et s'éloigna, se promettant de faire payer à Bakugo ce qu'il venait de faire. Kenta, il l'avait presque tué, pourquoi ? Juste parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler sa colère et sa force dans un minable exercice amical.

Bakugo n'était pas loin de ce genre de gens si horrible, si mauvais et corrompu par la haine, il était comme son père. Violent et mauvais, jamais capable de réfléchir à ses actes. Il détestait ça, vouloir accéder au sommet, être le plus fort, il pouvait comprendre, mais n'être qu'une bête accablé par l'ambition c'était renoncer à sa nature humaine, à sa bonté d'âme.

Todoroki s'adossa non loin de la porte, une fois cet état de rage l'ayant quitté, il fut prit par d'incontrôlable sanglot qu'il masqua si bien que personne ne le vit ou l'entendit. Certaine personne en doutèrent, mais personne ne vint pour le réconforter, tant mieux, il ne le voulait pas. Nombreux étaient ceux à se demander pourquoi il agissait ainsi, ils étaient tous tristes et choqués, mais aucun d'entre eux n'as pleuré. Excepté Mina.

Et si les anges de l'enfer escortait son frère, pourrait-il un jour trouver le pardon d'avoir ainsi ignoré celui qui voulait plus que tout le connaître. Il avait beau être insupportable, il était son frère, celui qui venait encore et toujours pour lui parler, et à chaque fois il fut repoussé. Shoto l'avait hait du plus profond de son être parce qu'il tentait de l'aider à tourner la page. Il haïrait toujours cet homme qui se disait être son père, mais il ne pouvait plus détester son frère car il avait la même apparence que lui.

Ils n'étaient pas les mêmes, son frère n'avait été que gentillesse et bonté tandis que son père était mauvais, purement et simplement mauvais.

Les minutes passèrent, puis ce fut vingt minutes qui se déroulèrent dans un étrange flou d'émotion. La porte s'ouvrit, sans force, et All Might rentra dans la pièce avec Aizawa. Ils ne souriaient pas et semblaient très froid, ce qui ne rassura personne.

''Amatsume va bien, ça vie ne sera pas mit en danger. Mais il va passer plusieurs jour, si ce n'est semaine à l'hôpital avant d'être suffisamment guérit pour revenir.'' Déclara Aizawa, les yeux vides et la voix charcuté.

''N'ayez crainte ! Tout va bien !''Tenta de les rassurer le grand héro. ''Vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous.''

Les élèves rassurés comprirent qu'il ne fallait pas poser plus de question pour l'instant et quittèrent la pièce. Seul Shoto resta avec All Might, Aizawa et Bakugo qui était toujours inconscient.

''Jeune Todoroki, tu ne pars pas ?'' Souleva alors le numéro 1 tandis que Aizawa prenait Katsuki pour le transporter à l'infirmerie.

''Je veux savoir où se trouve mon frère avant. Dans quel hôpital il va être soigné ?''

Le héro tiqua bien sûr au mot 'frère', mais décida que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour se poser des questions. ''Eh bien, c'est à l'hôpital de Musufatu qu'il va guérir.''

''Merci'' Répondit-il alors en quittant la pièce, laissant seul le grand héro dans la salle de son échec.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : En voilà un de gros chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu car il annonce d'important changement pour le reste du récit.

Vous l'avez compris, Kenta ne sera pas de retour à UA avant un certain moment. Sera-il là pour l'USJ ?

Shoto commence à ressentir des remords, j'espère l'avoir rendu crédible. J'espère aussi que sa colère envers Bakugo et la rivalité nouvellement formé vous plaira. Il ne faut pas oublier que personne dans la classe, sauf Izuku, ne sait pour la relation entre Shoto et Kenta, c'est pour l'instant un petit 'secret'.

J'espère que vous avez hâte pour les prochains chapitre et la suite de cette histoire car j'apprécie vraiment l'écrire. Je viens de finir le prochain chapitre, qui est légèrement plus long que celui-ci, alors attendez vous à une sortie d'ici une semaine.

Si vous vous posez une question ou que vous voulez juste discuter avec moi, n'hésiter pas à me parler en review. Sur ce, à la prochaine !

PS : Je sais que j'ai mit du temps à écrire ce chapitre, mais hey, j'avais mes partiels à gérer aha. J'espère juste ne pas vous faire attendre longtemps pour le prochain chapitre !


	6. Une bien longue journée

Chapitre 6: Une bien longue journée...

Les jours qui suivirent l'exercice d'All Might furent mouvementé pour la classe 1-A, les élèves devant donc faire face à plusieurs problèmes. Ils devaient déjà surmonter ce qu'ils avaient vu lors de l'exercice, et aussi éviter la presse qui s'était emparé de l'affaire. Le personnel de UA ne savait pas comment l'affaire s'était ébruité aussi rapidement, mais c'était un fait, la blessure de Amatsume était de nature publique désormais.

Les élèves comme leur professeur étaient désemparer par la violence affichée dans la presse, qui voulait absolument alimenter leurs journaux infernaux. Toutefois, ils firent comme si tout cela n'avait pas eu lieu et la prochaine sortie aura bien lieu à l'USJ, le grand simulateur de désastre.

Shoto, comme tous les autres, fut touché par l'étalage de la presse concernant son frère mais il fit de son mieux pour passer à travers. Il avait rendu deux visites à son frère depuis sa blessure, mais il était encore inconscient. Selon les docteurs, il le serait encore pendant quelque jours, ce qui était assez inquiétant. Et s'il ne se réveillait pas ?

Il éloigna la question et prit ses cours comme d'habitude. Aizawa les informa d'une sortie à l'USJ la semaine prochaine, leur disant qu'ils devaient bien se reposer pour être en forme, ce qui était assez hypocrite venant d'un homme qui ne dormait jamais.

Après les cours, il tentait de se rapprocher des amis de son frère. Ils n'étaient pas formidables, mais possédaient tous un sens aigu de la justice, être héro pour eux valait plus que le fait de dépasser son père. Même Uraraka qui le faisait pour l'argent le faisait pour aider et rendre justice au dur travail de ses parents. Midoriya voulait sauver le plus possible de personne et leur apporter un soutient émotionnel. Iida voulait juste être digne de sa famille et de son grand-frère qu'il admirait tant.

Parler avec eux, lui fit comprendre que ses motivations n'étaient pas bonnes, il fallait qu'il trouve sa propre raison d'être un héro et non uniquement pour démontrer à son père qu'il ne valait rien à ses yeux. Bien sûr, ça faisait partie de ses objectifs, mais il fallait qu'il trouve au fond de lui la raison de pourquoi il voulait tant protéger les autres.

Une semaine passa alors, il continuait à rendre visite à son frère inconscient puis à se rendre en cours. Il avait rencontré la mère de Kenta, Arame, une femme très douce, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup discuter, Shoto ne s'attardait pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes, mais il comprenait d'où son frère tenait sa bonté.

Fuyumi et son père y allèrent souvent aussi, bien que son père y allait à d'étrange horaire, comme très tôt le matin ou tard le soir. Shoto mit ça sur ses horaires de travail.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la sortie en groupe du jour était assez importante, et lorsqu'il prit le bus, il ignorait à quel point cette journée changerait sa vie.

* * *

Même jour, à l'hôpital.

Kenta se sentit lourd, comme s'il n'avait dormit qu'une paire d'heure. Il eut un peu de mal à ouvrir les yeux et la blancheur omniprésente lui brûla les rétines. Il du s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de s'y habituer, il pu alors analyser sa situation.

Il était à l'hôpital, c'était évident. Il fouilla la salle des yeux et vu deux sac à main mais personne dans la salle. Il n'y fit pas plus attention, attention qu'il garda à se remémorer la raison de sa présence ici. C'était la seconde fois de sa vie qu'il se retrouvait à l'hôpital, mais cette fois-ci il ne se sentait pas sur le point de se briser à chaque micro mouvement. Il avait un peu de mal à respirer, mais ce n'était rien de bien important.

Il se souvient de sa confrontation avec Bakugo et de la douleur qu'il avait ressentit à cause de ça, toutefois, il ne se souvenait pas comment il avait atterrit ici. Certainement que cette blessure l'avait mit à terre et qu'il avait été transporter ici pour guérir. Katsuki n'y était pas allé de main morte avec lui, il devait avoir sa revanche !

Il était assez affecté de se retrouver si blessé qu'être à l'hopital fut son seul moyen de guérir, mais il fit abstraction et tenta de se lever. Immédiatement, la douleur dans son poumon coupa court à sa première tentative. Il ressentit une gêne très désagréable, mais il se redressa quand même au quatrième essais pour observer la pièce. Ça lui coûta beaucoup de force et il comprit que ça ne servait à rien, la douleur indiquant très clairement qu'il ne pourrait pas bouger. Il retourna se coucher confortablement, se demandant à quel point sa blessure était grave.

Toutefois, si ce qu'il pensait était exact, le médecin qui l'avait soigné avait du utiliser un pouvoir particulièrement efficace. C'était comme à la normale, bien qu'il ait mal, il se sentait capable de se déplacer bien que son souffle soit court.

Il avait du se brûler le poumon ou quelque chose comme ça, car avoir autant de mal à respirer n'était pas normal. Une heure passa sans qu'il ne se passe grand-chose, toutefois, il entendit deux voix se rapprocher de sa porte.

Sa mère et Fuyumi passèrent le pas de sa porte, discutant visiblement avec un peu de malaise. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir les deux ensemble, mais elles avaient du se rencontrer dans sa chambre. Les deux femmes furent surprise de le voir réveillé, elles sursautèrent presque quand elles le remarquèrent.

''Salut'' Dit-il faiblement, il essaya de rire mais ça lui faisait encore trop mal. Les regards ébahit qu'il reçut furent tout à fait hilarant.

''Tu es réveillé !'' S'exclamèrent-elles en même temps avant de venir à son chevet, comme s'il venait de vaincre la mort. Il haussa un sourcil, comprenant que sa blessure avait dû être plus sérieuse qu'il ne l'avait soupçonné.

''Eh bien, oui, sinon je ne parlerais pas.'' Rigola-il faiblement. ''Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ? Un jour ou deux, peut-être? j'ai mal mais ce n'est pas aussi insupportable que la dernière fois.''

Arame regarda son fils avec un peu d'inquiétude, le docteur l'avait prévenu qu'il risquait d'être un peu dans le vague pendant les premières heures suivant son réveil. Il était resté dans le coma presque deux semaines… pourtant, c'était comme s'il venait de se lever après une petite nuit de sommeil.

Fuyumi s'assit sur la chaise en bois à côté du lit, si elle avait su, elle n'aurait pas quittée la pièce le temps d'un long repas. Qui sait depuis combien de temps il était éveillé ? Il avait du se sentir si seul, si perdu lorsqu'il émergea de cette profonde mer.

''11 jours… Je me suis faite tant d'inquiétude !'' Dit doucement sa mère en lui prenant la main, voir son fils blessé était une vision affreuse pour toute les mères. Il était toute sa vie, la raison pour laquelle elle avait tout abandonné, sa vie valait tout l'or du monde, alors le voir couché dans un lit d'hôpital… comme il y a quelque années, lui brisa le coeur.

11 jours… c'était énorme. Quel blessure avait pu le mettre à terre aussi longtemps ? Maintenant c'était clair, l'attaque de Bakugo l'avait certainement touché au poumon. Il avait du mal à respirer, encore maintenant même après avoir été soigné, ce qui expliquait sa présence à l'hopital. Il était heureux de voir sa sœur et sa mère.

Sa mère ne l'abandonnerait jamais, il en était sûr, et il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait pour la faire sortir de leur minable petit quartier. Sa sœur était venu, ils étaient devenu de bons amis mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle viendrait avec sa mère le voir à son chevet tout les jours, ils étaient encore un peu étranger. La voir lui réchauffa et le motiva à se rapprocher encore plus, sa sœur était une bonne personne et il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber.

Il sourit. ''Le passé c'est le passé ! Bakugo a du me mettre un sacré coup pour que je finisse ici. Qu'ais-je exactement ?'' Demanda-il, curieux.

''Tu as le poumon droit perforé, les séquelles auraient pu être à vie si All Might n'était pas arrivé aussi vite. J'ai eu si peur… quelque minutes et tu n'aurais plus jamais pu être un héro.''

Un silence glacial s'installa. Quelque minutes, il était passé à quelque minutes de l'infirmité à vie ?! Il savait bien qu'il s'était blessé, mais il n'avait rien imaginé d'aussi grave. Surtout pas quelque chose pouvant mettre en danger sa vie.

La question était de savoir combien de temps il mettrait à guérir complètement. Pourrait-il même revenir à UA après ce qui s'était passé ?

Ses yeux passèrent successivement d'Arame à Fuyumi, une légère crainte s'insufflant en lui. ''Combien de temps ?''

''Mr Ichigawa pense que tu en as pour un mois, mais avec ses soins régulier et l'aide de Recovery Girl, tu pourrais peut-être participer au festival sportif. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que tu accélère ta récupération je ne veux pas que tu te blesse à nouveau.''

Il grimaça et tenta de chercher du soutient chez sa sœur, mais cette dernière secoua la tête. ''Je suis d'accord avec ta mère, mieux vaut que tu te reposes. Le festival n'en vaut pas la peine, tu as trois chances, et puis papa t'invitera à faire un stage chez lui...''

''Non ! Cette invitation je veux la mériter ! Je n'irais pas si je ne participes pas au festival, ce serait injuste envers les autres. Et… par fierté je ne peux pas me tenir à côté de lui si je n'ai pas prouver ma valeur pendant le festival !''

''Mais Kenta...''Commença sa mère en lui serrant un peu plus la main. ''Tu auras plusieurs chances et tes professeurs comprendront. Tu as tout le talent qu'il faut pour qu'un pro te sélectionne. Guérir est aussi important que ce tournoi.''

Ce regard… c'était insupportable. Voir une telle douleur, une telle crainte sur le visage de sa mère le mit profondément mal-à-l'aise, il ne pouvait pas nier le fait que ce qu'elle disait avait un sens. Certes, mais il voulait y participer à ce tournoi. Le gagner… ce ne serait pas possible, pas s'il était encore blessé. Mais il ne pouvait pas, s'il lui restait une chance, passer à côté de ce festival. Il pourrait faire ses preuves, montrer aux gens que même en venant de la pauvreté la plus total il avait pu y participer, même blessé.

Il n'était pas l'être le plus fier au monde, mais son orgueil le poussait vers l'avant. S'il faisait ses preuves, il gagnerait le droit d'aller travailler avec son père s'il y allait sans même participer, ce serait une humiliation, une honte totale.

''Tant qu'il me reste une chance… ne serait-ce qu'une chance sur un millier, j'irai. J'irai me battre, montrer qui je suis. Les pros me verront, les gens me verront et lorsqu'ils se souviendront de moi, ils se souviendront de moi comme quelqu'un qui mérite de travailler avec Endeavor. Non pas un pistonné sans valeur. Je veux mériter ma place et je vais tout faire pour participer.''

Arame lâcha un peu prise et réfléchit, elle ne pouvait se décider. Traverser cette épreuve serait compliqué pour son fils, mais il méritait de faire ses preuves, surtout après avoir fait tant d'effort pour arriver à UA. Ce serait injuste qu'une blessure l'empêche de montrer ce qu'il valait, mais la récupération allait être infernal.

Fuyumi regarda son frère avec admiration, son zèle, sa folie était poussée au paroxysme pour elle. Il avait trouvé une source de motivation dans sa propre fierté qui le permettrait de passer au-delà de sa blessure.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu comme une personne orgueilleuse, mais tout les hommes avait en eux cette fierté qui les motivait. Il n'abandonnerait pas ses chances, prouverait qu'il méritait de travailler avec l'un des plus grand héro. C'était merveilleux, superbe qu'il se donne tant en ses rêves. Elle espérait juste que Shoto trouverait lui aussi cette motivation au plus profond de lui, et bien qu'il semblait plus de bonne humeur ces derniers jours, elle craignait aussi pour lui.

''Très bien. Si tu es assez rétabli, je te laisserait y aller, seulement si le docteur dit que ça va, et si jamais tu te sens mal, tu abandonnes immédiatement. C'est seulement à ses conditions que j'accepterai.''

C'était un accord tout à fait honnête et il était content de s'en tirer aussi bien, il ne pourrait pas aller contre l'avis de sa mère et de l'équipe médical, quelque soit sa volonté, il devait s'y plier. Il était heureux que sa mère ait comprit à quel point participer à ce championnat et montrer sa force était important pour lui.

Après avoir été ainsi vaincu en 2 contre 1 par Bakugo, il se sentait si mal, si faible. Il fallait changer ça tout de suite. Il ne visait pas la première place, il voulait juste être capable de protéger ceux qui lui tenait à cœur, sa famille, sa mère.

''Ça me va, je ne peux pas combattre si je ne suis pas prêt tout de même.'' Dit-il avec un petit rire. ''Ceci dit, il va falloir que je rattrape les cours, déjà que j'avais un peu de mal à comprendre ce que disait les profs… alors maintenant je vais être à la ramasse.''

''Shoto les a prit pour toi.'' Dit joyeusement Fuyumi en sortant une petit cahier de son sac à main. ''Il passe une heure à noter tout les cours le soir en rentrant, pour te les donner. Il le fait avec beaucoup de sérieux, c'est vraiment rare.''

Kenta la regarda, bouche-bée, son frère se souciait de lui ? C'était touchant qu'il l'ait fait pour lui, alors qu'il l'avait ignoré tout les jours, il avait changé du jour au lendemain. Peut-être que son frère n'était pas aussi froid qu'il ne l'avait pensé. C'était… beau qui le fasse pour lui, qu'il l'aide. Maintenant, il devait encore plus aider son frère avec ses problèmes, c'était un objectif encore plus prioritaire qu'avant s'il y avait un ordre dans la priorité.

''Vraiment ?'' Demanda-il la confirmation, ayant encore un peu de mal à y croire.

''Oui ! Il parle un peu plus à la maison, toujours pas à papa, mais il me parle de toi et de vos amis. Il parle beaucoup avec eux et bien qu'il ne m'en ai parlé que deux minutes, il les trouve vraiment fort à leurs manières. Il envie un peu le fait qu'ils aient une motivation altruiste de devenir un héro, il change lentement. J'en suis très heureuse ! Sans toi et vos amis, il n'aurait pas sourit hier alors que personne ne le regardait.''

Shoto avait parlé à ses amis, sûrement leurs amis désormais, ce qui était bouleversant lorsqu'il se souvenait de la haine qu'affichait son frère à son égard. Son frère s'ouvrait aux autres, mais quelle était la raison ? Ce ne pouvait pas uniquement car il avait pitié de lui. Certes sa blessure était importante et il allait avoir besoin d'aide pendant quelques semaines, mais il n'aurait pas pensé que son frère aurait été si gentil.

Kenta répondit par un sourire, ne savant que dire de plus. Il regarda avec tendresse les deux femmes autour de lui, et il se dit qu'il était bien chanceux que de si belles personnes l'aime. Il se redressa légèrement mais sûrement, il devait se tenir droit auprès d'elle.

Il voulait parler avec Shoto, à l'instant, ils avaient tant à se dire. Il devait aider son frère à abandonner sa haine et aller de l'avant pour mieux construire le futur il ne fallait pas oublier, ni forcément pardonner, mais juste progresser pour être plus heureux. Il comprenait sa douleur et en partageait aussi en lui, pourtant, il ne pouvait pas laisser ses sentiments négatifs prendre le dessus sur lui et détruire cette chance : cette chance de voir à sa table que des gens heureux et aimant.

Il avait un peu peur pour lui, s'il devait être honnête, mais surtout pour les autres. Surtout pour Shoto. La haine était la pire des chiennes, elle suivrait autant que possible son possesseur jusqu'à le dévorer totalement, l'enveloppe corporel resterait la même, mais la substance de l'âme serait inéluctablement abîmé.

Il ne pouvait imaginer ce que serait sa vie s'il était gouverné par sa colère, bien qu'il ait longuement détesté son géniteur avant de le connaître, il savait maintenant que la vie et le bonheur ne partageait qu'un lien des plus fragile, bien qu'étroit. Vivre, c'est être heureux, vivre dans la souffrance ce n'est plus une vie, c'est survivre.

Là où il vivait, il y avait tellement de ses morts vivants, possédé seulement par la rancune et la colère, la peur de changer les paralysait puis les consumait si lentement que le remarquer était si ardu. Leurs yeux… ils avaient deux types de regards, soit vide, soit empli de rage, furetant partout à la recherche d'une proie ou d'une dose de drogue pour soulager la souffrance qui ravageait leurs cœurs.

Sa mère l'appela et lui dit que son docteur allait venir passer quelque minutes avec lui pour estimer son état. Il lui fit signe de la tête qu'il était d'accord puis retourna à ses pensées. S'il voulait être heureux, il fallait que tous soient eux aussi heureux.

* * *

UA, centre USJ.

Todoroki était sous le choc alors que l'étrange brume noire venait de l'emporter loin de ses camarades de classe, il s'était retrouvé face contre terre dans l'un des secteur de l'USJ. Il se trouvait dans un secteur urbain des plus classiques à en juger par les batiments et le goudron.

Il se releva rapidement et fixa plus en détail son environnement. Il était seul, du moins pour l'instant, s'il avait bien entendu, le vilain voulait les séparer pour mieux les éliminer. Ce n'était pas un plan insensé, mais il ne savait certainement quel entraînement son père lui avait fait subir ce ne serait pas quelque méchants incapable qui allait lui poser problème. D'autant plus qu'il avait certaines choses importantes à faire une fois sortit d'ici.

Il devait s'occuper de son frère blessé et réconforter sa sœur. C'était là le plus important, et il n'allait pas se laisser tuer par quelque ennemis.

Comme il l'avait soupçonné, un groupe d'ennemi venait vers lui, certain activant leur pouvoir à distance et d'autre venant vers lui. Ils étaient dix, au bas mot, mais il s'en fichait. Il inspira longuement, faisant le vide en lui, il ne voulait pas rater son coup. Puis un mince sourire traverser ses traits juvéniles alors que la glace recouvrait tout ses adversaires, les emprisonnant dans cette prison glaciale.

Haine, peur, luxure. D'étrange sentiments se lisait sur leurs visages tandis qu'ils venaient vers lui, mais toute furent remplacé par la terreur et la douleur d'être capturer par un adolescent qui n'avait même pas 16 ans. Toute cette puissance les empêcha de faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement de plus, la prise était trop solide sur eux.

Le garçon s'avança vers l'un d'entre eux, avec une grande confiance, le vilain grimaçait lourdement. ''Quel est votre raison d'être ici ?''

Un grand silence, ce fut tout ce qu'il recueillit comme information. Ce fut à son tour de grimacer, mais une idée lui vint discrètement. ''Répond, ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de te faire du mal.''

L'homme sembla sous le choc, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un enfant serait sur le point de le torturer pour obtenir des informations. Il n'en savait pas plus que les autres, il n'était qu'un petit délinquant qui voulait toucher une belle somme il n'avait jamais voulu que ça aille aussi loin.

''Nous… eux, ils sont venu pour tuer All Might à l'aide de leur cré on est juste venu pour une prime, pas pour tuer des gosses.'' Dit-il alors que ses collègues affirmaient la même chose.

La lâcheté de cette homme lui insuffla une grande animosité, dès l'instant où son intégrité physique était mise en danger, il abandonnait ses motivations par simple peur. Son coup de bluff avait remarquablement bien marché, mais le garçon décida de pousser l'exercice un peu plus loin. Il était curieux à propos de la bête et de leur plan pour mettre à terre l'homme le plus puissant du monde.

''Quelle sont les capacités de la créature et comment comptez-vous tuer le numéro 1 ?''

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent et ses petits camarades semblèrent d'autant plus inquiet, peut-être était-ce bon signe. ''Je… je ne sais pas !'' Cria-il aussi fort qu'il pouvait, ce qui suffit à faire reculer son assaillant.

Faible. Cet homme n'avait rien d'un tueur ou d'un criminel, il ne pouvait être qu'une petite frappe, surtout lorsqu'on voyait son regard apeuré. Shoto recula de deux pas et fixa pendant quelque secondes les délinquants, il avait pitié d'eux, son interrogatoire n'irait pas plus loin. ''Bien, je te crois.''

Ils le fixèrent avec espoir, espoir qu'il les relâche et qu'ils puissent s'enfuir immédiatement ce qui était peu probable. Il allait les capturer et ils passeraient des années en prison, les héros n'avaient aucune pitié pour eux.

Todoroki soupira, opposé à un dilemme interne. Ses trois vilains n'étaient pas dangereux, ils avaient du être manipulés, dans le fond ils n'étaient que des victimes de leur supérieur. Ils n'en savaient pas plus sur le monstre et son chef, ce qui prouvait leur manque d'importance. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas juste les relâcher, il y avait trop de variable à prendre en compte, de plus, ils n'étaient pas innocent. La question était compliquée, et il ne savait pas quoi faire exactement, alors il se demanda ce que ferait son père s'il était soumit à la même situation la réponse était évidente, il aurait interrogé jusqu'au bout les vilains puis les aurait mit en prison. Purement et simplement, il faisait son travail sans prêter attention à sa morale.

Le garçon activa juste assez ses flammes pour libérer ses prisonniers, il ne ferait pas comme son père. ''Allez-vous en.'' Dit-il, se demandant si son frère aurait fait comme lui. Le garçon se sentit étrange à cette pensée, et ne savait pas quoi en retirer. Qu'importe, il regarda vaguement les 'vilains' s'enfuirent, l'un créant un trou dans le mur pour s'enfuir.

L'un jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au garçon, il semblait partagé, mais il déclara alors ''merci'' en s'enfuyant. Ils ne se reverraient certainement plus jamais, pourtant cet adolescent venait de changer sa vie en bien, il était un véritable héro au yeux du criminel. Bien qu'il les haïsse sûrement, il vu du bon dans ce garçon et un peu d'espoir s'insuffla en lui pour l'avenir.

Todoroki analysa alors la zone autour de lui, cette échange n'avait duré qu'une poignée de minutes alors ses camarades devaient être en danger. Il ne remarqua aucun de ses camarades non loin, il fallait donc qu'il décide de la marche à suivre. Soit il pouvait aider ses collègues, Aizawa ou retourner à la porte d'entrée pour plus de sûreté, Treize avait certainement vaincu l'ennemi désormais.

Il hésita, mais décida de marcher vers le centre de l'USJ, son professeur, aussi agile et expérimenté soit-il ne pouvait vaincre un monstre crée pour tuer All Might. Il devait le prévenir du danger, bien qu'il doive déjà s'en douter…

Retour à l'hopital :

''Tout semble en ordre, il vous faut juste plus de repos jeune homme. Détendez-vous et laissez du temps à votre corps pour guérir. Vous pourriez même sortir d'ici deux jours si tout va bien. Je vous revoie en début de soirée, passez une bonne journée.'' Dit simplement le docteur en quittant la pièce, laissant Kenta avec sa sœur et sa mère.

''Au revoir doc.'' Souffla-il avant de bailler, ne serait-ce que parler de dormir eu son effet. Il se tourna vers elles. ''Je penses que je vais piquer un somme, je suis éclaté !''

Arame hocha du chef et Fuyumi lui donna un petit sourire en disant ''bonne sieste !''

Un doux silence s'installa pendant une dizaine de minute, et ce silence soporifique ne fit qu'aider le sommeil à gagner du terrain. Le jeune homme se sentait fatigué, il n'était pas resté éveillé longtemps, pourtant le voilà déjà prêt à sombrer dans le royaume des rêves. Sa mère avait amenée un carnet sur le quel elle écrivait, le son du stylo grattant le papier insufflant une certaine monotonie aux dernières minutes. Il se cala sur le rythme et ferma les yeux, pensant qu'il ne ferait qu'une petite sieste.

Quelque minutes s'écoulèrent, ou étaient-ce des heures ? Il ne le savait pas, mais le cri strident de sa grande sœur le tira de sa rêverie. Il émergea difficilement de ce royaume brumeux et fini par demander ce qui la mettait tant en stress. Il ne reçu qu'un regard paniqué alors qu'elle lui tendait son smartphone, qu'il récupéra, perplexe.

Arame, confuse, posa son carnet et calma la jeune femme, lui demandant ce qui lui faisait aussi peur. Kenta sembla horrifié et définitivement réveillé, il se rongea les ongles en lisant à haute voix ce qui était écrit sur l'article.

''Attaque à UA, un groupe de vilain ayant pour but de faire du mal à notre jeunesse et à la prestigieuse institution, à agresser la classe 1-A lors de leur cours. Aucun blessé grave, mais sans l'intervention de All Might, les conséquences de l'assaut auraient pu être bien plus gravissime.''

Il avait le souffle coupé alors qu'il tenait faiblement le téléphone dans sa main, il frissonna et masqua sa peur derrière un petit sourire rassurant, ne tenant qu'à un fil. Il éteignit l'appareil et le posa sur la table basse avant de s'appuyer contre le mur pour se lever, il devait réconforter sa sœur, lui dire que tout allait bien et que Shoto n'était certainement pas en danger. Il savait se défendre.

Se lever lui fit mal, mais il y parvient en grimaçant, sa mère, toujours occupé à rassurer Fuyumi, lui jeta un coup d'oeil réprobateur lorsqu'elle le vit debout. Kenta avança pas à pas vers sa sœur et posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule, un doux sourire aux lèvres. ''Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'est pas blessé et ce n'est pas une bande de pauvre vilain qui aurait pu lui faire du mal, à lui, aux autres élèves et à All Might.''

''Je… je sais, mais et si ça recommençait ?'' Se risqua-elle à soulever ?

C'était une bonne question, et il resta pendant plusieurs seconde dans le plus grand des silence. Il ne savait que répondre, bien qu'il était persuadé qu'une telle chose n'arriverait pas à UA, cela venait d'arriver. Sans conséquences grave, mais l'effet sur le mental était important. Ces camarades iraient-ils tous bien ?

Prendre un tel choc n'était pas facile, ce dire que l'on pourrait être attaqué d'un instant à l'autre, alors qu'on se pensait pleinement en sécurité… Kenta sentit l'odeur fétide des médias roder autour de UA comme des vautours.

''Je ne penses pas qu'une telle chose se reproduira à nouveau. UA est composé de professionnel, et bien que leur défense fut passée, il n'y a eu aucun blessé.''

Arame, jusqu'alors silencieuse, prit la parole, soulevant à son tour ses doutes. ''C'est vrai qu'ils ont rapidement réglé le problème, mais les vilains, aussi maîtrisé qu'ils soient, ont tout de même trouvé le moyen d'attaquer le lycée. Ça fait beaucoup d'erreur en peu de temps, l'accident où tu as été blessé et cette attaque.''

''L'accident avec Bakugo n'a rien à voir, personne n'aurait pu prévoir qu'il combattrait avec autant de violence pour un simple exercice. Ça, c'est autre chose, et je ne pense pas qu'ils laisseront une nouvelle fois les vilains passer à travers leurs défenses.'' Défendit-il avec une petite grimace.

Ces paroles calmèrent légèrement les deux femmes, bien que la peur et les doutes soient encore dans les parages. Il mentirait s'il disait ne pas être inquiet pour ses camarades et amis, mais une voix insidieuse lui soufflait que sa confiance en son lycée était infondé. Il ignora ses craintes et resta fort, il croisa le regard de sa sœur et lui donna un sourire rassurant avant de finalement regagner son lit, maugréant sur la douleur qu'il ressentait.

'' _Midoriya, Uraraka, Iida… et surtout toi, Shoto… j'espère que vous allez bien.''_

* * *

Dans une rue quelconque de Tokyo :

Enji Todoroki fulminait en jetant le bandit, faible au demeurant, dans la voiture de police. Il n'était pas d'humeur à s'occuper de petite frappe comme cet homme, il était profondément en colère envers le garçon nommé Bakugo Katsuki pour avoir gravement blessé son fils.

Kenta… le garçon qu'il avait toujours recherché avait fini par atterrir à l'hopital car l'un de ses camarades de classe était un fou furieux. Le frison du combat était une chose que tout homme, tout guerrier, appréciait, mais ce n'était qu'un exercice de base.

Il était allé à l'hopital de nombreuses fois, avant et après le travail, ses horaires ne lui permettant jamais de rester bien longtemps. Ses passages étaient bref, il se savait épié par la presse, normalement il n'en avait rien à faire, mais s'ils savaient que Enji Todoroki était proche d'un adolescent partageant un pouvoir très similaire au sien, ils pourraient faire des spéculations.

Pour le bonheur de son fils, il ne fallait pas qu'il reste bien longtemps auprès de lui, bien qu'il en ai envie. Il ne savait l'expliquer, mais il ressentait du remord, son fils était allé à UA pour l'impressionner, lui et sa fierté gonflé à l'hélium. Maintenant, le voilà à deux doigts de l'infirmité à vie dans un hopital. Les médecins avaient confirmer qu'il reviendrait à 100 % en moins de deux mois, avec beaucoup de repos.

L'une des autres raisons de ses drôles d'horaire, était Arame… il l'aimait encore, il l'avait toujours aimé, et ce qui lui avait fait subir, par sa faute, ne pouvait pas être pardonné. Il la fuyait par honte, il aurait tellement pu lui parler s'il allait à l'hôpital en même temps, mais le regret et le remord qui se mêlaient à sa honte, le paralysait.

Il avait peur de son regard, de ses reproches, car quoiqu'elle dise, il le mériterait. Il l'avait fait fuir avec un enfant en bas âge, loin de lui, loin d'un monstre de mari et de père. Il l'avait trompée, avait eu des enfant avec une autre femme, pourtant elle l'avait excusé. Il s'était sentit si puissant qu'il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Il avait reduit à néant sa fierté, pourtant elle continuait à l'aimer, à passer au-delà de ses erreurs, et qu'avait-il donc fait ? Rien, il était rester le même avec son plan de fils parfait, et avait tenté de modeler son fils 'imparfait' pour en faire un guerrier.

Le soir elle était là, le lendemain, il ne trouva ni son fils ni sa femme. Elle avait eu raison, il n'aurait jamais changé, ni même essayé de le faire, si son départ n'avait pas eu lieu.

C'était pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller à l'hopital avec sa fille. Il avait bien trop honte.

À côté de lui, le policier le remercia et partit rapidement, le laissant seul. Peu de gens passait à cette heure-ci, alors il se permit de jeter un coup d'oeil sur son téléphone. Il avait reçu plusieurs appel de Fuyumi, et un seul de Shoto.

C'était grave, ses enfants n'appelaient jamais, et encore moins son fils rebelle qui l'évitait comme la peste bubonique. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et il ne parvenait pas à mettre la main dessus, si son fils l'avait appelé, ce qu'il avait un problème terrible pour s'en remettre à lui. Il appuya donc sur la touche d'appel.

''Shoto ?'' Souffla-il calmement à l'appareil, essayant de camoufler son inquiétude. Personne ne répondit à son appel, ce devait être une erreur.

L'inquiétude se fit plus persistante, mais il parvient à la repousser le temps de faire des recherches. Il y avait eu une attaque de vilain à UA… la main d'Enji trembla et sa haine se répercuta dans tout son corps. Son fils l'avait appelé, il n'avait pas répondu, comme à son habitude, il n'était même pas capable d'y arriver. Shoto était largement assez fort pour se protéger contre le méchant lambda, son niveau n'était pas si éloigné du pro moyen. Il n'était certainement pas blessé, mais il avait cherché son aide qu'il n'avait pas pu donner.

Le héro enflammé grimaça, se sentant si inutile à cet instant précis, si faible, encore plus faible qui ne l'était véritablement. Une explosion se fit entendre au loin et le héro la fixa pendant quelque seconde qui lui parurent des heures, puis il s'élança pour sauver les citoyens en danger.

* * *

UA :

Shoto venait de dire à la police tout ce qu'il savait à propos des vilains, et était sortit de son lycée, fermé pour les prochains jours. Il tremblait, après être sortit de l'USJ, il avait saisit son téléphone, et avait cherché à appeler sa sœur, toutefois, il manqua la cible et appela son déchet de géniteur.

Le pire était qu'il n'avait pas raccroché, il avait regardé l'appareil sonner, dans une drôle de bulle, comme s'il attendait quoique ce soit de cet homme. Il n'en attendait rien, s'en persuada-il à nouveau lorsque personne ne répondit. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du attendre de réponse. Il était donc partit, avec ses camarades, donner son témoignage à la police avant d'être libéré.

Puis lorsqu'il est sortit, il alluma son téléphone à nouveau et vit que son père l'avait rappelé, comme un signe, il l'ignora, supprima la notification et partit vers l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas peur, il ne l'avait jamais été, rationna-il rapidement en accélérant le pas.

Il monta rapidement dans le bus, le regard vide, et s'assit au milieu, fixant le paysage urbain depuis la fenêtre. Lors du combat contre le nomu, durant lequel il avait aidé All Might, il s'était sentit, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, impuissant contre la bête.

La puissance d'All Might lui rappela tout le parcours qu'il avait à faire, seulement avec sa glace, pour dépasser un homme aussi puissant. Il avait ignoré la pensée, mais alors qu'il était assis dans le silence et qu'il n'y avait personne pour l'occuper, ce qu'il avait ressentit lui était revenu.

Son père n'avait pas pu accepter l'écart qui existait entre lui et le numéro 1, et il n'avait pas eu le courage de se dépasser et d'arriver à combler le fossé uniquement par pur travail. Shoto comprenait désormais pleinement la lâcheté de son père, il ne l'accepterait ni ne la pardonnerait, mais il savait qu'au plus profond de lui, il parviendrait à surpasser All Might uniquement avec sa glace, en travaillant suffisamment.

Le reste du trajet passa dans un étrange flou temporel, durant lequel sa motivation à dépasser son père augmenta encore plus qu'auparavant. Le bus s'arrêta non loin de sa destination, et le garçon bicolore traversa la rue.

Son frère devait encore être dans le coma, alors il ne resterait que quelque minutes, il venait surtout voir sa sœur qui devait être très inquiète. C'était pour cela qu'il avait voulu l'appeler au départ, simplement pour la rassurer.

Il soupira, utilisa l'ascenseur pour montrer au quatrième étage, il se sentait fatigué. Il avait subi bien pire comme fatigue durant son entraînement, pourtant, cette journée entrait si facilement dans son top 5. Il toqua rapidement à la porte, entra et posa son sac de cours par terre.

''Shoto !'' S'exclama sa sœur en le voyant rentrer dans la pièce, il allait bien, comme l'avait dit Kenta, mais il semblait épuisé. ''Tu vas bien, tu n'es pas blessé ?''

''Oui, je suis juste fatigué. C'est tout.'' Répondit-il lentement, comme pour appuyer son fait. ''Ils étaient tous faible, sauf un, mais All Might l'a vaincu rapidement.''A-il déclaré avec un petit sourire, la puissance de son idole était phénoménal.

Arame qui écrivait tranquillement sur son carnet le salua. ''Tu vas avoir une surprise.'' Dit-elle tranquillement avec un minuscule sourire, reprenant son carnet en main.

Le garçon fouilla la pièce des yeux, puis l'évidence se révéla. ''Où est-il ?'' Demanda-il d'abord surpris, puis avec un peu d'optimisme. Sa sœur et Arame ne semblait aucunement inquiète.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre le fit se tourner. ''Ton timing est parfait, pile quand je vais au toilette.'' Plaisanta-il en tapant l'épaule de son frère avec sa main.

Le visage habituellement inexpressif de Shoto s'illumina quelque peu et il rigola franchement, la blague n'était pas si drôle, mais voir son frère debout illumina sa journée. ''Et toi tu en as mis du temps à te réveiller. Je ne savais pas que tu étais un gros dormeur.''

''Oui c'est dommage, j'ai raté le combat…'' Dit-il en retourna vers lit, grimaçant alors qu'il s'asseyait. ''Ils étaient si faible que ça alors ?''

Shoto repensa aux vilains qu'il avait laissé s'enfuir, il était clair qu'il n'y avait qu'une poignée de véritable vilain. ''La plupart n'était que des petites frappes, il n'y en avait que trois qui pouvaient être dangereux.''

''J'ai cru comprendre que All Might les avait vaincu, le combat à du tourner court.''

Shoto ne souriait plus à présent, ses traits juvéniles bien trop sérieux. ''Malheureusement, il était en retard. Un vilain peut utiliser un pouvoir pour nous téléporter d'un point à un autre, la majorité de la classe s'est fait avoir. Ils avaient préparé leur coups et il y avait de nombreux vilains dans chaque zone de l'USJ.''

Fuyumi sembla choquée. ''C'est incroyable, ils ont un moyen de rentrer quand ils veulent à l'intérieur de UA… vous êtes en danger là bas !''

Kenta fixa sa sœur, puis sa mère. L'inquiétude était légitime, si ce vilain avait pu réussir une fois, alors il pourrait le faire une seconde fois, car avec un pouvoir aussi impressionnant il pourrait facilement déjoué la sécurité.

''Je comprends mieux comment ils ont fait pour rentrer… Ils avaient un plan préparer et une bonne connaissance des lieux.'' Souffla-il, craignant qu'une de ses idées prennent vie.

''Les vilains que j'ai interroger ne savais rien, ils n'étaient que de la chair à canon. Mais… ils étaient venu pour tuer All Might, ils avaient une 'chose' surpuissante qu'All Might a eu du mal à combattre. C'était une organisation minutieuse, avec un plan, mais ils ne savent pas tous, notamment sur nos alters. Certains de nos camarades sont tombé dans des zones qui les avantageaient, mais les vilains étaient eux aussi dans des environnement qui leur était favorable. La question est de savoir comment ils ont obtenus les informations concernant l'USJ.'' Souleva péniblement Shoto.

''Je… J'imagine qu'il doit y avoir une raison logique. Tu penses qu'ils ont un infiltré au sein de UA ou qu'un vilain soit parvenu à rentrer sans qu'en s'en aperçoive ? Ils sont venu pour tuer All Might, à l'USJ, précisément à l'heure où il donnait cours. C'est trop gros pour être un coïncidence.''

La bombe venait d'être lâché au beau milieu, la question était légitime, UA n'était pas censé être connu du grand public. La pièce entière se contenta du silence glacial suivant la question de Kenta, avant que finalement il n'y ai une réponse.

Todoroki était concentré, qui, s'il y avait un traitre, pourrait l'être ? Ses camarades semblaient tous honnête. Ils n'étaient proche avec aucun d'entre eux, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait un traître, mais son frère avait raison en émettant des doutes. Tout ce plan semblait préparé depuis un certain temps, et il faudrait enquêter.

''Sincèrement, je ne sais qui pourrait être un traître, mais je garderai un œil sur nos camarades.''

''J'en ferai de même à mon tour, lundi prochain. UA doit absolument sécuriser et enquêter, ce vilain qui peut téléporter est trop dangereux pour être ignorer.''

Fuyumi et Arame observaient la conversation avec intérêt, inquiète, bien sûr, mais impressionné par la rapidité de réflexion des deux aspirants héros. Un problème, ils cherchaient immédiatement la solution. Mais il était vrai que ce vilain risquait d'être très dangereux.

''Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour observer les ennemis, mais leur chef n'était pas celui qui peut téléporter les gens. Non, leur chef ressemblait à un gamin, il parlait comme s'il jouait à un jeu vidéo. C'était celui fait de brume, le téléporter, qui lui donnait des conseils.''

Ils réfléchirent pendant une petite minute, puis Kenta émit à haute voix une des possibilité auxquelles il avait songé. ''Il y a donc un commandement, un chef, un second, puis des simple soldat. Ce n'est pas un groupe anarchique, ils ont un système hiérarchique en plus d'informations importante. C'est un vrai groupe de vilain...''

''Effectivement, ils se sont présenté comme l'alliance des vilains, d'ailleurs. Je penses qu'on doit partager nos pensées avec Aizawa-sensei.''

Kenta hocha la tête, cette conversation des plus sérieuses l'avait définitivement réveillé. Il se sentait capable de marcher et de réfléchir, il devait s'entraîner pour devenir plus fort. Il devait être prêt pour la prochaine attaque, ce dont il n'était pas encore capable en l'état actuel des choses, car sa défaite contre Bakugo a très clairement démontrer son incapacité au combat.

Les femmes furent impressionnées par la capacités des garçons à trouver des pistes, elles n'avaient que très peu de doutes sur leur brillant futur, pourtant, les deux étaient très inquiètes.

Kenta se leva d'un bond, mais regretta subitement sa décision lorsqu'un picotement important dans sa poitrine lui indiqua de se calmer. ''Je dois absolument m'entraîner, je dois devenir plus puissant pour leur retour. Parce qu'ils vont revenir, c'est certain, ils ne se montreront pas tout de suite, mais ils reviendront dès qu'ils seront capable. Les vilains n'abandonnent jamais.''

Arame soupira, le voir se démener dans cet état lui faisait de la peine. Il devait devenir plus fort s'il voulait être un héro professionnel, certes, mais il était blessé. Son corps avait d'avantage intérêt à guérir plus qu'à s'entraîner, au moins pour quelque jours.

''Non, tu vas te coucher et te reposer. Tu reprendras un entraînement léger quand tu sortiras de l'hôpital, si tu veux être prêt pour le festival de cette année, tu dois laisser du temps à ton corps pour qu'il récupère. Tu sais que j'ai raison, alors tu ne sers pas ta cause si tu t'acharnes.''

Il ne pouvait pas nier la vérité, ce serait stupide, mais il ressentait tellement le besoin de s'entraîner que ça dominer son tempérament plus calme. ''Très bien, mais dès que je peux je m'entraîne.''

Alors qu'il retournait en grinchant se reposer, son frère saisit son sac, comme s'il se préparait à partir. ''Tiens, prends ça'' Lui donna-il avant de se lever. ''J'ai écrit tous les cours que nous avons eu depuis que tu es à l'hôpital dans ce cahier. Je vais y aller, j'ai besoin de me reposer.''

Fuyumi agréa et ajouta qu'elle rentrerait dans ''une heure''. L'heure passa dans un agréable flou de discussion assez paisible, puis Kenta et Arame lui dirent au revoir joyeusement. Arame pu rester un peu plus longtemps, mais il lui fallu partir car l'hôpital clôturait les visites du jour.

Kenta resta seul dans sa chambre un temps qui lui sembla indéfini, ses pensées tourbillonnant en lui. Cette journée avait été très intense, il pouvait encore sentir la douleur dans son poumon revenir inlassablement. Il était parvenu à l'ignorer quand tout le monde était là car il avait une distraction, mais cette douleur, bien qu'elle ne soit pas horrible, était persistante.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, observant les gens rentrer chez eux en voiture pendant quelque minutes avant de remarquer le couché du soleil. La douce couleur qui teinta le ciel était magnifique, qu'importe qu'il l'ait observé des centaines de fois, ça calmait son esprit.

Les jours qui allaient venir ne seraient aucunement amusant, mais il récupérerait lentement ses forces, et s'il s'entraîne légèrement, peut-être pourra-il faire bonne figure au festival sportif. Faire ses preuves était son principal objectif, il voulait racheter sa défaite contre Bakugo, montrer qu'il n'était pas faible et qu'il méritait de devenir un héro.

Il voulait montrer à Shoto pourquoi il voulait devenir un héro et se rapprocher de lui, lui montrer pourquoi être obnubilé par sa haine ne le rendrait pas heureux.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte puis rentra, c'était l'infirmière venu lui apporter son repas, peu fameux , certes, mais comestible. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, puis elle s'en alla, le laissant seul. Il mangea lentement, la fatigue commençant à s'annoncer gentiment. Il n'aimait pas la solitude, bien qu'il l'ait parfois tant embrassé, à ce moment précis, il voulait que sa mère soit là.

Il posa le plateau vide et alluma le petit poste de télévision, regardant les actualités, mais il éteignit vite l'appareil, les journalistes maltraitant UA n'était pas ce qu'il jugeait comme divertissant. Dépité, il ouvrit le cahier que lui avait donné Shoto et lu les cours. Ce fut ennuyeux, mais au moins il avait une tâche à faire, une occupation.

C'était vingt-deux heures lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte, certainement une infirmière ou un membre du personnel. ''C'est… Enji.'' Déclara une voix bourru en poussant la porte, dévoilant un homme épuisé par le travail.

Kenta tourna brusquement la tête du spectacle ridicule que lui offrait la télévision et rencontra le regard étrange de son père. L'homme semblait envahit par les émotions, ce qui n'était pas habituel, la fatigue, un peu de colère, de la joie et… un fond de regret.

''Salut!'' S'exclama la garçon joyeusement, bien réveillé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une visite à cette heure tardive, notamment parce que ce n'était pas autorisé, mais surtout parce que son père était un homme occupé. Le travail lui prenait tout son temps, et il était difficile de le joindre.

''Comment vas-tu ?'' Demanda-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui, regardant les quelques bandages dépassant des vêtements.

Il y eut un petit silence, le fils cherchant ses mots judicieusement. ''Bakugo est puissant, et je n'ai pas prit ce combat au sérieux. Maintenant me revoilà dans un hôpital, incapable de m'entraîner. J'en ai encore pour plusieurs jours.''

Enji tiqua lorsque son fils admit avoir déjà été à l'hôpital, gravement blessé. Enji le regarda, désolé, ne sachant que dire. Il voulait lui demander pardon, pour avoir été aussi horrible, un pitoyable père. S'il n'avait pas été un si mauvais homme, son fils aurait vécu heureux et il l'aurait entraîné suffisamment pour qu'il ne se blesse pas. Il n'avait juste pas la force de le dire.

''Je t'entraînerais quand tu sera en forme, mais il te faut récupérer des forces pour guérir.''

Kenta s'en réjouît et sourit à son père, puis il devient soudainement sérieux. ''Je vais participer au festival sportif dans quelques semaines. Les pros me regarderont, je l'espère, mais ne m'envoie pas d'offre si je ne le mérite pas. Je ne veux pas être pistonné. Je ne suis pas faible.''

Le patriarche Todoroki fut légèrement surpris par cet étalage de fierté soudain, le garçon n'ayant pas semblait si fier lors de leurs précédentes discussions. L'homme qu'il était fut rempli de fierté face au jeune homme courageux en face de lui, mais en tant que père, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir hypocrite. Il se sentait fier alors qu'il n'avait pas élevé le garçon, il ne méritait pas un fils se battant aussi courageusement pour prouver sa valeur.

Un sourire vient toutefois se poser sur ses lèvres et il hocha la tête. ''Très bien, je ne l'aurais pas fait de toute façon.''

''Tant mieux.'' Répondit-il, content que sa demande soit comprise. Le silence reprit, les deux ne sachant que dire tandis que l'ambiance devenait un peu plus lourde.

''J'ai une demande pour toi, Kenta.'' Déclara-il en croisant le bras, fixant son fils. ''Il faut que tu parles à Shoto de ses flammes. Il faut qu'il comprenne qu'il ne pourra jamais devenir le meilleur héro en n'utilisant qu'une part de ses capacités, et que ça risque d'être dangereux pour lui, dans sa progression.''

Kenta regarda son père pendant des secondes qui parurent des heures, déçu. ''Bien que je sois d'accord, s'il agit ainsi c'est de ta faute. Je veux l'aider, je sais que j'en suis capable, et je le ferais. Il doit utiliser ses flammes pour accepter qui il est, ensuite viendra sa formation comme héro. Devenir le héro numéro un… est-ce donc là tout ce qui a de l'importance à tes yeux ?''

Encore une fois, Enji Todoroki se rendit compte qu'il avait pensé à tort, il voulait toujours que Shoto lui succède et le dépasse, mais il était difficile d'abandonner l'idée de vivre par procuration le succès par son fils. Il n'avait pas changé dans le fond, remarqua Enji alors qu'il grimaçait. S'il voulait sauver Shoto c'était pour qu'il réussisse sa carrière, avant même de le sauver de ce qu'il lui avait fait, lui son propre père.

Todoroki ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion visible, mais tressaillit légèrement, il ne voulait absolument pas paraître encore plus mauvais et faible devant son autre garçon. Garçon qu'il avait abandonné aussi, tout ça afin de poursuivre ses rêves de gloire et puissance.

Il devait sauver Shoto, il devait se racheter pour tout le mal qu'il avait causé, mais envoyer son autre fils à sa place n'était que l'illustration de sa faiblesse.

Enji grogna, attirant l'attention de son fils, qui s'était contenté de fixer le lointain en attendant sa réponse longue à venir. ''Non. J'ai commis bien des erreurs et je dois les rattraper, c'est pour ça que je te demande de sauver ton frère. Pour qu'il puisse vivre, libéré de ce qui le retient dans son malheur. Qu'il continue à me haïr, je le comprendrai, je n'ai pas été un bon père du tout.''

Kenta observa pendant quelque seconde la situation, puis soupira. ''Je veux aider Shoto, et je le ferais. Mais… je pense que tu devrais lui parler et lui dire ce que tu ressens vraiment, sinon vous ne pourrez pas vous comprendre.''

Kenta était persuadé qu'il avait les moyens de faire changer d'avis son frère, de lui montrer un autre moyen de vivre. Pourtant, si son père souhaitait réellement rattraper ses erreurs, alors il fallait qu'il le fasse lui-même. S'il discutait d'homme à homme avec Shoto et qu'il s'excusait, alors ils pourraient se comprendre et peut-être que son frère trouverait la force de pardonner leur père. À ses yeux, ce devait être à son père de s'exprimer en premier pour réparer ses erreurs, puis tous ensemble, ils avanceraient.

Enji savait que son fils avait raison, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir chercher une autre méthode. Il avait peur d'avouer ce qu'il ressentait, et encore plus que cela, il avait peur d'échouer à le faire. Il avait peur de rater son explication, et de ne pas obtenir le pardon de son fils. Le pire étant qu'il comprendrai le rejet et l'accepterai.

Il se comportait comme un lâche, il l'avait toujours fait. Il aurait du dépasser All Might ou accepter la défaite avec dignité. Il aurait dû rester fidèle à Arame et élever leur enfant avec amour plutôt que de la tromper pendant des années et d'abuser de son pardon. Il aurait du être une figure d'admiration pour ses enfants plutôt qu'un homme brisé qu'ils haïssent ou dont ils ont pitié.

Il aurait dû être un homme meilleur, mais le fait était là, il avait échoué tant et tant de fois, et bien qu'il voulait changer, il continuait à rester le même…

Il croisa le regard de son fils blessé, bien plus sage que lui alors qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint la majorité.

''J'irai lui parler.'' Annonça-il finalement en se levant, l'air déterminé. ''Je te remercie mon fils.''

Le garçon hocha la tête, lui donna un sourire franc et leva son pouce en l'air. ''Ne tarde pas trop quand-même !''

Enji Todoroki sourit légèrement à son fils. ''Je vais y aller, je viendrais te voir demain soir.'' Dit-il en ouvrant la porte. ''Repose-toi bien.''

La porte se ferma et laissa un Kenta assez pensif. Cette journée fut longue et il avait encore besoin de repos, alors il s'allongea, avec la sincère impression que les prochaines semaines allaient être incroyablement importante pour le reste de sa vie.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien. Ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien posté, mais vu la taille du chapitre, je pense que vous pouvez comprendre pourquoi. C'est un chapitre très important pour le reste du récit, et qui met en place les événement allant avoir lieu durant le festival sportif.

Vous vous en doutez, l'arc du festival sportif commence 'véritablement' dans le prochain chapitre. Techniquement, celui-ci fait l'USJ et plus d'une transition vers le nouvel arc.

Bien que j'apprecie l'USJ, je n'ai pas ressentit le besoin de l'écrire car il n'y aurait tout simplement presque pas de changement avec le canon. Je pense que si vous voulez lire l'usj, vous pouvez lire le manga. Le seul moment que j'ai écrit est un changement du personnage de Shoto, comme vous l'avez remarqué, il change très clairement de sa version canon à ce moment du récit. Il s'ouvre à son frère, et un peu à sa sœur, pourtant il garde des sentiments mitigé envers son père. Lorsque j'ai écrit la scène de l'appel raté, c'était pour montrer cet élément, ce désir de Shoto d'attirer l'attention de son père pour une bonne raison, il espère que son père le voit comme autre chose qu'un simple objet. Pourtant il le déteste car il le considère comme un objet.

Si Enji parvient à expliquer à Shoto qu'il ne le voit plus comme un objet, alors peut-être que la situation changera…

Concernant Kenta, je tiens à préciser que le personnage est légèrement plus âgé que ses camarades, d'un an ou deux… il ne faut pas oublier que sa date d'anniversaire, son identité etc ont changés lorsqu'Arame s'est enfui. Il n'a toutefois pas 18 ans. C'est pour ça que je lui donne un caractère plus mature que ses camarades, de par son âge et ce qu'il a vécu, et aussi à cause de certains éléments que j'explorerais plus tard dans le récit.

Comme vous l'avez certainement compris, Kenta n'est pas une marry sue. Il n'est pas parfait, il n'a pas la prétention de devenir le numéro 1. Son but est juste d'être assez fort pour protéger ceux qu'il aime et rendre fier sa mère. En terme de pouvoir, je dirais qu'il n'est pas loin du top 5, et vous allez le voir, c'est juste qu'il a prit Bakugo comme un adversaire 'banal' dans un exercice 'normal'.

Plus tard dans le récit, il faudra vous attendre à des batailles épiques avec ce personnage, mais à l'heure actuel, il est loin du niveau de Shoto (s'il est à pleine puissance). Cependant si son frère n'utilise que sa glace, il est clair que Kenta gagne. Le feu étant supérieur à la glace... mais bon on a tous joué à pokémon lol.

Bref, je m'égare en blabla. J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre, et svp, si c'est le cas, laissez juste une review de temps en temps, je pense que cet histoire peut vraiment bénéficier de point de vue extérieur. Si vous n'aimez pas quelque chose dans l'histoire, dites le moi, sinon je pourrais mettre un certain temps avant de m'améliorer.

Ah et je m'excuse du manque de correction, j'ai juste trop la flemme. Le texte fait environ 10k donc c'est assez massif, et de ce fait, tout corriger pourrait me prendre une éternité !


	7. Le début du festival sportif !

Chapitre 7

Le début du festival sportif

3 semaines après les événement de l'USJ :

Courant aussi vite qu'il pouvait, Kenta fit le tour, pour la quarante-quatrième fois, de l'agence super héroique de son père. L'entraînement auquel il se soumettait était basé sur l'endurance et la vitesse, deux de ses principaux défauts. Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, il avait reprit l'entraînement afin d'être prêt pour le festival.

Il lui restait plus que trois jours avant l'événement fatidique, pourtant ce qui l'inquiétait ce jour-là, c'était la reprise des cours. Désormais presque rétabli grâce aux soins des docteurs, il était apte à reprendre les cours dès aujourd'hui. Il avait réussi à obtenir quelque jours de répit pour s'entraîner, mais il ne pouvait repousser l'inévitable.

Finissant son tour, il s'arrêta une paire de minutes pour récupérer son souffle. Il se sentait comme neuf, plus fort qu'avant et prêt pour le festival. L'entraînement de son père avait eu un certain effet sur lui, et il maîtrisait bien ses flammes, certes il était encore loin du niveau professionnel, mais il pensait avoir ses chances. Il visait au moins les quarts de final du tournoi final, il n'était pas sûr d'aller plus loin.

Bien qu'il se sente vraiment mieux, il avait encore besoin de récupérer un rythme solide pour s'améliorer. Parfois il souffrait du souffle court, et il savait que son corps devait récupérer un rythme solide, alors il repartit pour un tour, puis rentra dans le bâtiment. Il lui restait encore une heure avant le début des cours, mais le temps de se rendre à UA, il n'en aurait plus qu'une grosse dizaine. Il s'était levé au crépuscule matinal pour s'entraîner.

Les assistants de son père l'aimaient bien, lui et sa fougue, et parfois, s'il avait de la chance, ils lui racontaient des anecdotes sur son père. Il n'était pas le numéro 2 pour rien, son acharnement l'y avait mené, et ses collègues le respectait beaucoup pour cela.

Kenta se rendit dans la salle de bain et se changea, désormais vêtu de sa tenue d'élève à UA. Il se sentait fier du chemin parcouru pour y arriver et était déterminer à ne plus rater le moindre cours, heureusement que le cahier de Shoto lui avait permit de ne pas trop décrocher.

''Bonne journée gamin !'' Lui dirent deux ou trois assistants tandis qu'il s'en allait. Il aimait bien cet agence, ici les gens étaient hargneux et ne rechignaient pas à la tâche. Pour autant, une fois diplômé, il fonderait sa propre agence et rendrait fier ses proches pour son succès. Il serait le premier venu du quartier de Seinen, l'un des plus violent du Japon, à devenir héro.

Le trajet en train se fit dans un certain calme, les gens ne parlaient pas beaucoup le matin, et leur mauvaise humeur n'était pas très agréable. Mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus rapide et de moins cher à sa disposition, alors il s'y plia.

L'académie était pleine de monde lorsqu'il arriva sur place, et il parvient à se faufiler sans être reconnu. Depuis le scandale d'un étudiant blessé sous la surveillance de All Might, il était devenu tristement célèbre et pointé du doigt comme victime de l'incompétence de UA. Du moins c'était la pensée des médias, la presse à scandale devait bien vendre ses journaux, pourtant ça ne plaisait, surprenamment, pas au principal intéressé.

Une fois à l'abri dans le bâtiment, il pu enfin rentrer en classe. Il restait quelque retardataire, mais la majorité des gens était-là, discutant les uns les autres. Son arrivé ne passa aucunement inaperçu, il reçu quelque regard de pitié, ce qu'il rejeta péniblement, et les autres se préoccupèrent réellement de son état.

Mina s'élança vers lui, le fixant de haut en bas. Elle l'avait vu blessé et ensanglanté, il était normal qu'elle prenne de ses nouvelles. ''Amatsume ! Tu es de retour !'' Dit-elle joyeusement, elle craignait qu'il ne lui en veuille pour ne pas avoir empêcher Bakugo de le blesser, mais il n'y avait même pas pensé.

Il sourit et dit alors d'un ton détaché. ''J'ai juste prit de longue vacance. Le lit et la nourriture de l'hosto était top tier.'' Ironisa-il, obtenant quelque rire.

Il fini par se séparer du groupe et s'assit à sa place. Ni son frère, ni ses amis n'étaient encore là. Ils avaient du prendre du retard pour leur entraînement. Exactement au moment où il sortit ses affaires de son sac, Bakugo Katsuki rentra dans la salle, l'air blasé à sa vue.

''Alors tu es de retour le figurant, pas trop mal ?'' Demanda-il en ricanant doucement, obtenant un regard surprit du reste de la classe. Certaines personnes présentes exprimèrent leur mécontentement vis à vis de son comportement, mais d'autres comme Koda, préférèrent garder le silence.

Kenta haussa les épaules, s'il avait perdu c'était car il n'avait pas prit le combat au sérieux, il n'avait pas bien combattu. Toutefois, le regard hautain et supérieur de Katsuki frôla dangereusement son seuil de tolérance. Il était juste un gamin trop fier qui explosera à sa première défaite, les gros égos étaient souvent similaire dans la chute.

Il lui jeta un regard noir. ''Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Mais j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur pour moi, honnêtement.'' Admit-il, obtenant un regard surprit de la part de ses camarades.

''Tu n'es qu'un faible, comme je le pensais.'' Répondit avec ennui Katsuki avant de se tourner.

''Je n'ai pas fini.'' S'exclama-il, se faisant tourner Bakugo, avec son air hautain. ''J'ai bien plus peur pour toi.''

''Quoi ?'' Demanda-il surprit, ne pouvant comprendre la signification de tels propos.

''Je t'ai sous-estimé lors de notre combat. Je ne ferais plus la même erreur. Je crains de te laisser par terre, toi et ta fierté brisé lors de notre confrontation prochaine.'' Déclara Kenta, se levant et s'approchant de Bakugo, un regard noir pétrifiant son, désormais, rival.

Il s'approcha à moins d'un mètre de distance puis lui donna un grand sourire, qui fit frisonner Katsuki. Ce dernier ne recula pas, mais n'attaqua pas non plus, soit parce qu'il était conscient de son environnement, soit parce qu'il avait peur. Le regard qu'il venait de recevoir lui glaça le sang, et il eut du mal à lui renvoyer.

Soudainement, Kirishima sépara les deux rivaux et réprimanda légèrement Katsuki. ''Je te le jure, connard, je vais vraiment te tuer pendant le festival !'' Cria-il tandis que Kirishima le forçait à s'asseoir.

Kenta retourna à sa place, gagnant un pouce levé de Mina et Kaminari, notamment. Il s'était peut-être emballé, mais là où il avait grandi, ne rien répondre à ce genre de provocation signifiait la faiblesse, la faiblesse signifiait se faire écraser.

Il n'allait pas se laisser faire par un petit prétentieux qui l'avait blessé uniquement grâce à l'effet de surprise. Si Kenta avait su que son adversaire serait aussi brutal et sérieux pour un match amical, il se serait préparé à tout, mais il avait naïvement cru avoir à faire à une personne civilisé.

Quelque minutes passèrent, et le reste des étudiants furent de retour. Midoriya, Uraraka et Iida vinrent le saluer, heureux de le revoir en classe. Ils étaient passé le voir chez lui et à l'hosto une paire de fois, ce qui fut rafraîchissant.

Shoto arriva ensuite, et ils discutèrent joyeusement, son frère un peu en retrait, avec son calme et sérieux habituel, mais présent. Ils n'étaient pas conscient de ce qui était survenu avec Bakugo, et il y avait fort à parier que Shoto n'aurait pas bien réagit s'il était là. Il avait entendu de la part de Midoriya que son frère et 'Kacchan' se détestaient depuis le match. Kenta fut sincèrement touché et devait bien admettre ne pas faire partit du fan club de Bakugo.

Le reste de la journée passa gentiment, les amis discutant et prenant note. Le cours avec All Might ne fut pas très physique, au déplaisir de nombreux élèves, et il expliqua en quoi les lois étaient un élément capital de leur travail. Ce qui était tout à fait logique.

* * *

Le soir même

Le groupe d'ami composé de Kenta, Shoto, Izuku, Ochaco et Tenya marchait tranquillement vers le train, chacun partant dans leurs directions, mais il restait encore une bonne dizaine de minutes à marcher avant de sortir du campus.

Midoriya regarda Amatsume et s'adressa à lui, une question lui brûlant les lèvres. ''Tu as dis que tu t'entraînais, mais techniquement tu es tout juste guérit, non ? Ce n'est pas dangereux pour ton corps ?''

''Il faut absolument se reposer !'' Ajouta Iida d'un ton très sérieux

Kenta haussa les sourcils à la question, il avait effectivement soulevé cette thématique plus tôt dans la journée. ''J'ai repris l'entraînement léger quand je suis sortit de l'hosto, mais depuis quelque jours je m'entraîne à 100 % pour récupérer ma forme. Je dois fournir une bonne performance pour mériter un stage chez Endeavor.'' Laissa-il glisser.

''Eh bah tu vise haut !'' S'exclama Uraraka. ''Bonne chance ! Mais je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pendant ce festival !''

''Bien sûr. Ne te retiens pas si on doit s'affronter, je suis en pleine forme !''

Shoto observa son frère pendant quelque seconde, sa ressemblance avec leur père était flagrante, même leur voix n'était pas si différente. Pourtant son frère était l'exact contraire de ce qu'il pensait de Endeavor, comme un miroir inversé. ''Pourquoi tu tiens tant à aller chez _lui ?_ '' Demanda-il soudainement.

Le groupe fut consterné d'une telle question, seul Midoriya avait une petite idée de la question. Il n'en savait pas beaucoup, mais le frère de Kenta n'aimait pas beaucoup leur père. Endeavor était très secret sur sa vie privée, alors très peu d'information était disponible pour comprendre la colère de Shoto.

Uraraka et Iida furent décontenancé par la question, et Tenya dit à haute voix ce que les deux pensaient : ''Certainement parce qu'il est le numéro 2 et qu'ils partagent le même type de pouvoir !''

Kenta regarda ses deux amis et se souvient qu'il n'avait pas révélé l'identité de son père, ce qu'il avait complètement oublié de dire. Puisque c'était ses amis, nul doute qu'ils allaient le répandre sur internet, ça créerait un gros scandale. ''Uraraka, Iida. Ce que je vais vous dire ne dois pas sortir d'ici, je ne veux pas que vous en parliez partout et que ça se retrouve sur internet.''

L'ambiance devient encore plus sérieuse, et Tenya prit la demande très au sérieux, peut-être un peu trop. Il n'avait jamais eu d'ami se confiant à lui. ''Je jure sur mon honneur de ne jamais dévoiler ton secret !''

''Comme Iida a dit !'' S'exclama Ochaco, clairement curieuse de savoir de quoi il en retourne.

''Shoto est moi sommes frère, nous avons le même père : Endeavor.''

La nouvelle surprit légèrement les deux adolescents, touché d'avoir été mit dans la confidence. ''Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu veux autant y aller. Ton père pourra te transmettre tout son savoir… mais faut-il déjà qu'il te transmette une demande de stage. Peut-être que je pourrais faire mon stage chez mon frère, Ingenium. Mais pour cela il faut le mériter !''

Kenta hocha la tête. ''Exactement, mais si j'y vais c'est surtout parce qu'il est le meilleur héro au monde, je pense que j'ai beaucoup à apprendre de lui. Je sais que tu veux pas venir frérot… mais, tu devrais y penser. Ne serait-ce que pour son expérience...''

''Non.'' Répondit simplement Todoroki. ''Je ne veux pas. J'étais juste curieux de savoir pourquoi tu voulais tant y aller alors qu'il y a des biens meilleurs héros.''

Midoriya avait attentivement écouté la conversation, depuis le début d'année, lorsque Shoto était venu parler avec lui et ses amis, il avait ressentit le besoin de l'aider. L'aider à sortir de cette étrange bulle dans laquelle il se trouvait, constamment déconnecté, mais pourtant toujours présent.

''Amatsume, tu as dis que Endeavor était le meilleur héro. Et All Might ?'' Souleva paisiblement le garçon aux cheveux verts.

Shoto partageait l'avis d'Izuku, All Might était un vrai symbole d'héroisme, un héro désintéressé, l'argent et la gloire ne l'intéressait pas, seul comptait à ses yeux la sécurité des gens. Il agissait seulement pour le bien, et sans penser à lui même, là où Endeavor ne sauvait les gens que pour recoller sa rivalité ridicule avec le numéro 1.

''Peut-être en terme de force, je te l'accorde. Je n'ai pas grandi dans un quartier tranquille, et quand j'étais gamin, je regardais chacune des interviews, des combats ou n'importe quoi en rapport avec Endeavor. J'ignorais tout du fait qu'il était mon père jusqu'à il n'y a que quelque mois, pourtant sa force, sa détermination à toujours combattre m'a toujours motivé. Le fait qu'il soit si puissant et qu'il me ressemble… je l'ai prit comme modèle, je n'ai jamais sombré dans l'illégalité parce que je voulais être un héro aussi puissant et juste que lui. Et ça n'a pas changé, je l'admire toujours, c'est pour ça que je veux y aller. Je suppose que tu voudrais aller en stage chez All Might, Midoriya ?''

Izuku répondit instantanément, son visage s'illuminant. ''Oui, il est pour moi le plus grand des héros. Il sauve toujours les gens avec le sourire et ne demande rien d'autre que la paix en retour. Je… je veux devenir le prochain symbole de la paix, comme lui ! Je pense que l'on a tous un but ou un modèle pour devenir un héro.''

Iida fut ému par les paroles sincères de Midoriya, mais ce qu'a dit Kenta était aussi vrai. ''Je suis d'accord avec vous deux, ils sont de fantastiques héro que l'on peut admirer !'' Dit-il avec une certaine rigueur dans sa pose, obtenant une grimace de Shoto, déçu que l'on pense que Endeavor était admirable. ''Mais moi je veux devenir un héro aussi juste que mon grand frère, c'est mon but ! Je suis sur, comme tu le penses qu'on a tous un but, n'est-ce pas Uraraka ?''

La jeune femme baissa la tête et se gratta la nuque, un peu gênée et ne sachant que répondre. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de dire pourquoi elle avait choisi cette profession. ''Eh bien, j'ai choisi de devenir une héroine pour gagner de l'argent...'' Dit-elle en obtenant un regard surprit de tout le monde.

''Pour de l'argent ?!'' S'écrièrent-ils tous en même temps, ne pensant pas que ce serait une noble raison de devenir un protecteur du peuple, mais ils se trompèrent tous.

''Oui, mes parents ont travaillé toute leur vie et ils ne peuvent même pas se reposer. L'entreprise de construction de mes parents ne marchent pas trop bien alors je veux leur donner assez d'argent pour qu'ils soient heureux et puisse prendre des vacances !'' Dévoila-elle, les yeux rempli de détermination et de courage.

À ce moment-là, tous la trouvèrent magnifique à leur manière. Midoriya admira l'éclat de sa volonté, Tenya admira sa combativité et s'en voulu d'avoir jugé à tort. Kenta admira la fille parce qu'ils partageaient, d'une certaine façon, le même désir. Shoto admira l'idée que l'on puisse vouloir devenir héro juste pour de l'argent en restant toujours aussi noble.

''Je te comprends vraiment, c'est aussi un objectif pour moi de sortir ma mère et moi de la pauvreté. Je te soutiens fort !'' Dit-il avec sincérité, tendant son poing. Elle resta une demi seconde à le regarder puis tapa dedans avec un grand sourire.

Finalement, ils marchèrent pendant quelque minutes, discutant joyeusement, puis prirent tous le train pour rentrer chez eux.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard au domicile Todoroki :

Shoto était dans sa chambre, il venait de quitter le dojo d'entraînement vacant, son père n'étant pas là. C'était étrange, c'est comme s'il cherchait à l'éviter à tout prix, son étrange regard donnait un mauvais pressentiment à son fils. Qu'importe, il chassa vite la pensée de son père tandis qu'il se changeait rapidement.

Les propos de ses amis lui revinrent en tête pourquoi voulait-il être un héro ? Il s'était tant posé la question ses derniers jours, sans vraiment trouver la réponse qu'il cherchait. Il doutait, mais ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Les autres avaient tous une motivation pur pour devenir un héro, même Kenta qui admirait son père, voulait devenir un héro digne et fort pour protéger les siens. Et lui, il voulait devenir un héro, le meilleur d'entre tous, uniquement avec la moitié de ses capacité, juste pour montrer à quel point il haïssait son père.

La haine semblait lassante à cet instant précis, presque puérile, puis il se souvient du visage fou de sa mère lui brûlant la figure avec de l'eau bouillante. Si sa mère n'était plus là, c'était parce que son père l'avait brisé, il avait considéré sa mère comme un jouet, un objet juste bon à mettre au monde. Il ne l'a jamais aimé, et c'est pour ça qu'il devait se battre contre lui. Il n'avait de cesse de se le répéter tous les matins et tous les soirs, pourtant… il se sentait comme fatigué de haïr son paternel.

Sa mère, c'était pour elle qu'il se battait, il en était sûr et certain, c'était pour son honneur, sa fierté. S'il n'utilisait que sa glace il montrerait au monde entier que l'alter de sa mère était meilleur que celui de son père. Qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui pour réussir.

Mais lorsqu'il voyait Midoriya, Iida, Uraraka et Kenta débattre de leurs buts, de la raison pour laquelle ils voulaient être un héro, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas de but noble. Il n'était motivé que par la vengeance, était-ce vraiment ce qui motivait un héro ? Pouvait-il véritablement parvenir à triompher sur des gens aussi pur avec une motivation comme la sienne ?

Comme tout ce dernier mois, il repoussa la pensée au fond de son esprit et espéra qu'elle ne reviendrait pas d'aussi tôt. C'était peine perdu. Il tenta d'allumer sa console de jeu, mais rien ne parvient à le distraire. Il tenta de surfer sur le web et de regarder des vidéos, mais tout tournait autour des héros et des alters, rien ne déviait, rien ne lui permit de se changer les idées. Il n'y parvenait juste pas et ça le tourmentait lourdement, ses songes ruinant sa soirée.

Il sortit de sa chambre, ne sachant que faire et tourna en rond dans la cuisine pendant que sa sœur faisait à manger. Il l'observa avec tendresse, sachant qu'elle l'aimerait toujours et le comprendrait. Il aimait sa sœur, et bien qu'il la trouve un peu naïve vis à vis de leur père, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver admirable sa détermination à remettre cette famille en marche et à trouver le bonheur. Il n'en aurait pas la force à lui seul, il ne pourrait pas trouver la bonté dans son âme pour pardonner leur père, s'occuper de lui et de la famille, le tout avec joie.

Tandis qu'elle faisait à manger, il se dit qu'il n'était pas si malchanceux, que ça aurait pu être bien pire si elle n'était pas une aussi bonne personne. Sa sœur se tourna vers lui, tenant une cuillère à soupe d'une sauce appétissante. ''Tu veux goûter ? J'essaye de faire de la cuisine d'autre pays.''

La faim l'attira à prendre la cuillère, et ce qu'il goûta fut excellent. ''Qu'est-ce donc ? C'est très bon.''

''C'est du bœuf bourguignon, un plat français. Mon collègue de travail vient de là bas alors il m'a donné la recette. Je suis contente que ça te plaise mais ce n'est pas fini, alors... tu veux finir le plat avec moi ?'' Demanda-elle souriante alors qu'elle remuait une autre cuillère en bois dans le plat.

Shoto hésita à décliner, il ne savait pas faire à manger, mais lorsqu'il a vu le regard plein d'espoir de sa sœur, il ne pu résister. Ils firent à manger en discutant, ce fut un moment simple mais pourtant si agréable, si basique et simple mais pourtant si unique. Il lui lisait les consignes et l'aidait à couper les légumes, elle le remerciait et blaguait avec lui.

Comme s'ils étaient une famille normale, comme si tout allait bien. Shoto s'en persuada toute la soirée et sourit à tous le monde lors du repas, il ne souriait pas vraiment à son père, mais il ne lui jeta pas de regard noir. Il était simplement heureux d'avoir pu aider sa sœur, sa haine pouvait bien attendre la nuit pour se glissait dans son esprit.

Il aurait aimé que Kenta soit là, mais son frère voulait absolument s'entraîner et dormir. Il voulait tout donner pour le festival, c'était son objectif le plus important à ses yeux. Et Shoto, lui, n'accordait qu'une importance relative à ce festival, serait-ce manquer de respect à ses amis s'il n'y allait pas à fond ? Qu'est-ce que ça voudrait dire de leurs relations ?

Il fit comme à son habitude et chassa ses questions, continuant son repas. Natsuo semblait d'une meilleur humeur que d'habitude, ce serait, selon Fuyumi, à cause d'une fille. Shoto ne s'intéressait pas aux conquêtes amoureuses de son frère, mais il devrait en discuter, ne serait-ce que pour parler tous deux. Ils n'étaient pas proche, pas autant qu'il était proche de Fuyumi par exemple.

''Fils, je voudrais te parler après manger.'' Déclara Enji en finissant son assiette. ''Merci pour ce repas, ma fille.''

''J'en ferais plus souvent. Mais il faut que tu dise bravo à Shoto, il m'a aidé à faire à manger aussi.'' Ajouta-elle avec un petit sourire.

Endeavor regarda son enfant 'parfait' et sourit légèrement. ''Bravo alors.'' Dit-il sans arrière pensée, heureux d'avoir pu manger avec ses enfants sans qu'il n'y en ai aucun qui s'en aille. Cette journée avait été agréable, et le père qu'il devenait lentement espérait qu'il en serait plus souvent ainsi.

Il se retira dans son bureau, pour travailler, certainement, mais une question taraudait le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolore. Pourquoi et de quoi son père voulait lui parler ? À coup sûr cela devait concerner son alter, il en était rarement autrement. Le festival allait débuté dans deux jours, et il était fort probable que son père tente de le persuader d'utiliser ses flammes. Tant pis, il irait pour lui cracher son venin au visage, comme il le faisait à chaque 'discussion'.

Fuyumi lui donna un sourire et tenta de le motiver. ''Vas-y, il n'y en aura pas pour longtemps. Si tu as envie après, on ira se balader en ville ce soir ?''

Natsuo grogna. ''De toute façon si tu n'y vas pas il viendra te voir et ne te lâchera pas. Tu sais déjà ce qu'il va te dire alors tu n'auras qu'à couper court à la conversation.''

Shoto était particulièrement d'accord avec son frère, mieux valait prendre l'initiative et ne pas se retrouver coincer dans sa propre chambre à entendre les stupidités qu'allait lui balancer son géniteur. Il marcha alors en direction du bureau et ouvrit la porte sans subtilité. ''Que veux-tu ?''

Son père était assit sur son fauteuil en cuir, mais avait disposé un autre siège en face de lui. ''Je veux juste te dire quelque chose d'important pour ton bien-être. Écoute, je sais que j'ai été un père pitoyable, et que j'ai fait du mal à Rei...''

Shoto resta silencieux, son père admettait ses erreurs, c'était une première depuis la soirée où il était venu pleurer à table à cause de l'alcool. Il écouta attentivement, contenant la colère sourde qui montait en lui lorsqu'il prononçait le nom de sa mère.

''Mais, pour que tu puisse un jour être heureux et que tu ne fasse pas les mêmes erreurs que moi, il faut que tu utilise tes flammes.''

Shoto bondit de sa chaise, son visage hargneux, serrant le bureau en bois aussi fort qu'il pouvait pour ne pas frapper son déchet de père. ''Toujours la même chose, tout ce que tu vas me dire c'est juste pour me manipuler ! Je le sais ! Tu n'as pas une once d'honneur ! Je n'utiliserai que ma glace et je serais un bien meilleur homme que toi !''

Enji fixa son fils, il savait que ça ne serait pas facile de ne serait-ce qu'implémenter la graine du doute chez son lui. Il voulait qu'il utilise ses flammes, pas pour vivre par procuration, mais pour que Shoto puisse enfin être en paix avec lui même. ''Je te demande pardon.'' Lâcha-il, coupant son fils dans son élan, le plongeant dans l'incompréhension et le doute.

''Pardon ? Tu me demande de te pardonner ? Après tout ce que tu as fais ?! Je ne suis pas aussi naïf que Fuyumi, je sais que tu ne changeras pas. Personne ne peut changer aussi vite...''

''Je te demande pardon pour t'avoir toujours vu comme un objet. Tu es mon fils et non pas mon jouet pour vaincre All Might. Regarde-moi Shoto, j'ai vécu toute mon existence avec un seul sentiment en moi : la haine. Toi aussi, tu vis avec la haine en toi, je le sais, et je sais que tu vas te détruire par ma faute. Si tu ne peux pas me pardonner, c'est une chose… mais, tes flammes ne sont plus miennes, elles sont à toi. Ne rejette pas cette partie de toi à cause de moi.''

Shoto recula, pas à pas, jusqu'à taper la porte derrière lui, ses yeux étaient embrumée par ses larmes qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler. Etait-ce vrai ? Son père ne le voyait plus comme un objet mais comme son fils ? Si c'était cela, alors ça détruirait tout l'intérêt de sa promesse, il ne causerait plus de souffrance chez son père.

Les flammes seraient siennes ? Il les avait rejeté toute sa vie et il ne savait pas s'il devait les accepter maintenant, le doute s'insinuait en lui et il ne le repoussa pas instantanément, le laissant s'incruster. Son regard a croisé celui de son père et il ne ressentit ni haine ni déception. Il ne lu en lui que du regret et du remord.

Shoto ne pouvait supporter ce regard, c'en était trop, son père ne pouvait pas être différent. Mais s'il l'était, pourrait-il l'aimer et le pardonner ? Shoto grogna et bannit cette abominable question. Il se sentit moins enragé à l'idée que son père puisse changer qu'avant parce qu'il savait que c'était sincère. Son père lui avait demandé pardon pour l'avoir traité comme un objet. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Shoto eut envie de ne pas repousser ses flammes.

Comprenant à quel point ce qui venait de se passer le rendait fou, il ouvrit brusquement la porte et s'enfuit vers sa chambre, la verrouillant.

Enji Todoroki était au pas de la porte de son fils, hésitant à toquer. Son fils parviendrait-il à lui pardonner ? Il ne savait pas, et peut-être valait-il mieux le laisser tranquille pour la soirée. S'excuser fut si dur car il savait qu'il serait certainement rejeté, son fils avait raison, on ne pouvait pas changer en aussi peu de temps, pourtant, il continuerait à vouloir devenir un meilleur homme.

Lorsqu'il retrouva Kenta, il se rendit compte du mal qu'il avait fait et de son hypocrisie, de sa folie. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne valait pas mieux que les monstres qu'il arrêtait, et qu'il aurait sa place parmi les vilains. Mais il n'était pas trop tard pour changer, il restait encore de l'espoir, il devait rembourser le mal qu'il avait fait et réparer les erreurs.

Son fils n'était pas un objet, il était un être humain avec des émotions, des rêves et des espoirs. Enji savait à quel point il avait été un père exécrable, soit il n'accordait pas attention à ses enfants 'imparfaits', soit il faisait fuir la seule femme qui l'ait jamais aimé. Pourtant dès lors qu'il a eu l'enfant qu'il désirait tant, l'enfant 'parfait' pour surpasser All Might, il ne fut rien d'autre qu'un monstre.

Si son fils lui pardonnait ses erreurs et acceptait ses flammes, il accepterai une partie de lui même qu'il a renié par sa faute.

Enji soupira et repartit vers son bureau, il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, maintenant, il espérait juste que Kenta pourrait aider son frère.

* * *

Deux jours après, dans la salle d'attente accordée à la 1-A pour le festival sportif.

Toute la classe était rassemblée dans une ambiance assez lourde, peu parlaient et riaient, à vrai dire, ils étaient tous particulièrement stressés, et ce qu'importe ils avaient pu s'entraîner et se préparer au festival. Certains avaient l'air extrêmement nerveux, rongeant leurs ongle et faisant les cents pas, d'autre étaient calme et impassible à l'extérieur, mais aucun n'était de marbre.

Shoto Todoroki était fatigué avant même que ce festival ne débute, ce que lui avait dit son père étant encore bien encré en lui. Il sera le poing et soupira, pensif et légèrement incertain, mais il s'était juré de n'utiliser que sa glace, et il changerait pas aujourd'hui.

Il remarqua son frère qui s'étirait dans un coin de la pièce, un air très concentré sur le visage. Kenta jetait par moment des regards noirs à Bakugo, ce qui était tout à fait logique, son frère avait assez souffert de sa blessure. Il voulait prouver sa valeur et certainement battre à plat de couture son 'rival'.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans un calme relatif, il ne restait plus que deux minutes avant qu'ils ne soient appelé pour rejoindre les autres classes et débuter le fameux festival sportif.

Amatsume fini de s'échauffer, attrapa une bouteille d'eau et en bu une gorgée avant de finalement bouger de son coin. Il marcha lentement vers celui qui l'avait envoyer à l'hôpital, un mois plus tôt. ''Bakugo'' L'appela-il soudainement, attirant l'attention de ses camarades.

''C'est quoi ton problème, connard ?'' Dit-il en craquant ses doigts, un petit sourire suffisant sur ses traits.

''Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour ? J'ai dit que j'avais un peu peur pour moi et beaucoup pour toi. J'ai peur de ne pas parvenir à me contrôler et de te botter le cul tellement fort que tu resterais enfoncé dans sol, incapable de te relever. Je t'ai sous-estimé il y a un mois, mais je ne ferais plus la même erreur. Viens à moi avec toute ta puissance et ne me déçois pas ! ''

Un grand silence emplit la salle et personne n'osa parler, l'atmosphère même devient brusquement bien plus suffocante. Midoriya sembla le plus choqué, voir quelqu'un parler ainsi à Kacchan n'était jamais arrivé auparavant, et bien qu'il croit son ami capable de vaincre son rival, une telle provocation ne resterait pas sans réponse.

Shoto sourit à son frère, l'encourageant à montrer sa force à tous ceux présent et à prouver définitivement qu'il était au-dessus de cet effronté de Katsuki. C'était le combat de son frère alors il n'attaquerait pas le blondinet à moins d'y être obligé, mais si Kentai perdait, il se ferait une joie de briser en mille morceaux ce gros égo.

''Je ferais en sorte de finir le boulot cette fois ! Tu ne vaux même pas que je te prenne au sérieux, mais je vais te montrer à quel point tu n'es rien face à moi !'' Rétorqua l'adolescent violent en faisant crépiter des petites explosions dans ses paumes, un regard sombre dans ses yeux. Voir sa supériorité remise en question deux fois en peu de temps par le même perdant causa en lui une grande rage, une telle idiotie se devait d'être exterminer.

Kenta le regarda une dernière fois, souffla du nez et se retourna, s'adossant au mur. Il voulait vaincre à tout prix ce gars, il avait déjà affronté des gens bien plus cruels et puissant dans le passé et ce ne serait pas un gamin arrogant tout juste capable de quelque explosion qui lui ferait manger les pissenlits par la racine.

''C'est si viril !''S'exclama alors Kirishima, motivé par tant d'ardeur, attirant d'autre membre de la classe à donner leurs avis.

''Je parie toute mes économies sur Bakugo !'' Déclara Kaminari, déclenchant une bonne partie de ses amis à parier sur qui sortirais gagner de l'affrontement.

Faisant fit du bruit, Amatsume se dirigea vers son frère et posa son bras sur son épaule. ''Bonne chance frangin. Oh et ne me pique pas l'autre attardé, sinon ce ne serait pas marrant.''

Todoroki sourit légèrement et hocha la tête. ''Bonne chance toi aussi. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas perdre contre lui, sinon je ne répond de rien.''

''Aucune chance, je ne perdrais plus contre lui. Le vaincre montrera à papa ce que je vaux au combat.''

Shoto saisit sa bouteille et prit une gorgée d'eau fraîche, l'admiration qu'avait son frère pour leur père le dépassait, mais il souhaitait comprendre pourquoi se donner tant d'effort pour un homme qui n'en valait pas la peine. Il reposa la bouteille et regarda pendant quelque seconde son frère, essayant en vain de comprendre. Il souhaita répondre mais fini par lâcher l'affaire, et agréa d'un simple mouvement de tête à son frère.

Kenta s'éloigna de son frère qui semblait vouloir rester dans son coin, et décida de discuter avec Midoriya, Iida et Uraraka pendant le peu de temps qui restait.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, Yaoyorozu qui était sortit une seconde pour récolter l'information, leur annonça que c'était à leur tour de sortir et de se diriger vers le milieu du stade. L'ambiance au sein de la classe était volcanique, hormis deux ou trois plus peureux, la plupart des élèves avaient hâte de relever le défi et d'être reconnu.

Ils sortirent alors des couloirs sombres, regagnant un air frais, toutefois, le silence pesant des coulisses fut remplacé par le vacarme assourdissant des spectateurs avide de spectacle. Le festival sportif avait effectivement une réputation impressionnante, car rare était les autres événement sportif légaux à permettre des affrontements où les alters étaient autorisés. D'autant plus que c'était la future génération de héros qui allait se 'foutre joyeusement sur la gueule', comme disait si justement quelque personne dans la foule.

La vitrine publicitaire ne pouvait pas être plus profitable pour UA, et les élèves pourraient profiter de cette occasion unique pour attirer l'attention sur eux. Toutefois, cet événement était principalement suivi pour les seconde et troisième années, mais peut-être que pour une fois les plus jeune allaient exploser aux yeux du grand public ?

'' **Etes-vous prêt pour le festival sportif de UA ?! Moi et Shouta, nous sommes plus que prêt et 'on fire' ! Voici notre première classe de première année, la 1-A, qui est déjà connu par tout le monde. Ils ont déjà combattu des vilains et ils sont encore tous là !''** S'enthousiasma alors Present Mic, qui tenait le rôle, ô combien apprécié par les spectateurs, de commentateur. Pour les élèves, cependant, il risquait bien d'être un calvaire à supporter plus qu'autre chose…

La classe 1-A traversa donc l'immense stade dans un brouhaha relativement désagréable, le public rugissant de joie à leur apparition. Il était impossible d'entendre clairement ce qu'ils pouvaient dire, mais les étudiants se doutaient bien de quelques paroles.

Ils rejoignirent la place centrale, et attendirent leurs camarades d'autres filières. La seule autre classe héroïque ne tarda pas à sortir de leur salle, et ils s'avancèrent courageusement vers le centre du stade. **''Et voici la seconde classe de super héro, la 1-B. Je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour ses jeunes gens !''**

Kenta ne prêta pas beaucoup attention aux nouveaux arrivants, bien trop occupé par ses pensées, et ignora les classes générales et celle du support. Il était pensif vis à vis de la suite de la compétition, il avait bien sûr, comme la plupart des gens de son âge, regardé le festival, et de ce fait il savait que la première et seconde épreuve n'étaient jamais les mêmes. Seul restait identique la troisième épreuve, le tournoi, la plupart du temps en duel typé '' 1 vs 1'.

Midnight, l'héroïne classé plus de dix-huit ans, venait d'arriver au centre de l'estrade installé spécialement pour elle. Visible depuis partout, nul ne purent rater sa tenue… disons, féminine, et peu retirent leurs commentaires déplacés. Certains étaient décriés avec tant de force et de détermination, qu'ils pouvaient être entendu par tous, ne manquant pas d'arracher diverses réactions aux élèves.

Kenta rit de bon cœur aux commentaires pourtant assez immondes, il avait entendu et vu bien pire que ce qui était dit. Shoto se contenta de grimacer, puis laissa son masque indifférence retrouver ses traits blafard. Midoriya et Iida échangèrent quelques propos terre à terre et ne profitèrent pas du divertissement. _Quel dommage_ , pensa Amatsume, le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'appréciait pas trop ce genre d'interruption d'habitude, mais cela relâchait un peu la pression inhérente à la compétition.

''Silence !'' Fouetta Midnight, littéralement, fouettant joyeusement devant elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Le public masculin obéit immédiatement. Elle sortit de sa poche une petite télécommande et un écran sortit du sol, une image de roue de la fortune tournant. ''Cette année nous allons donc commencer par… un affrontement en équipe, en trio, contre une armée de robot ! Comme pour l'examen d'entrée, chaque adversaire vaudra un certain nombre de points, et les 10 première équipe à passer obtiendront leur qualification !'' Déclama-elle avec un grand sourire, puis subitement son fouet claqua, attirant l'attention de tous les élèves discutant entre eux. ''Vous avez cinq minutes pour former les équipes et venir signer ici. Bonne chance...''

Quasiment personne ne se connaissait, alors il était vraiment curieux de commencer par un exercice de combat en équipe. Kenta regarda la panique animer ses camarades, mais à quoi donc pouvez penser les organisateurs ? Il était logique que les élèves ne savent qui choisir, et ce type d'exercice aurait été plus profitable après la première épreuve. Peut-être que le but était de stresser les gens et de les forcer à faire des choix rapidement et d'en assumer les conséquences. Quoiqu'il en soit, la plupart des élèves formaient des groupes avec leurs amis, ce qui était certainement la meilleure chose à faire puisqu'ils étaient dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Il ne s'écoula à peine une vingtaine de seconde avant que Midnight reprenne la parole…

''Mais j'ai oublié le préciser que dans cet exercice, vous ne pouvez pas faire équipe avec vos camarades de classe ! Vous devez forcément choisir vos alliés dans les autres classes, et en plus, si vous ne parvenez pas à trouver une équipe, vous serez placé dans une équipe aléatoire !''

'' **Alors Shouta, qu'en penses-tu ? Se retrouver à faire équipe avec de parfait inconnu, ce n'est jamais facile !''**

''Effectivement, mais cela fait partit du quotidien. Généralement, nous devons réagir au problème et nous n'avons pas le temps de choisir avec qui nous allons régler le problème. Prenons un exemple : Des vilains braquent une banque, vous devez donc les arrêter, mais vous vous retrouverez sûrement à faire équipe avec d'autre héros, et certains que vous ne connaissaient pas.''

'' **Bien expliqué mon gars ! Bien, dans cinq minutes, préparez-vous au début du spectacle !''**

Tout cela devient un peu plus clair pour Kenta, il avait entendu dans une paire de documentaire, que les héros n'avaient pas forcément le temps de s'organiser, et que de ce fait, ils devaient faire équipe avec des inconnus. Ici, ils avaient cinq minutes pour glaner le plus d'information possible et établir une équipe viable… ça risquait d'être compliqué, mais avec un peu de chance…

Rapidement, il zyeuta ses amis, qui s'activaient à faire connaissance avec les autres classes. Shoto discutait, impassible aux conditions de d'exercice, avec un élève de la classe 1-B. Il avait raison, il fallait autant que possible se mêler avec l'autre classe héroïque, car ils avaient eux aussi réussi l'examen d'entrée. Toutefois, un élève venant de la filière générale, ou de support, serait indispensable.

Kenta grogna et trottina à la rencontre de la classe 1-B, il restait encore quelque personne un peu perdu, il devait saisir sa chance et trouver des alliés compétents au plus vite ! Une foule de près de deux cents élèves fonçaient vers les élèves provenant des filières héroique, rendant la recherche d'alliés plus confus et bordélique. Amatsume perdit rapidement de vue ses camarade de classes mais parvient tout de même à se dégager de la foule, s'excusant envers les gens qu'il poussait. Ils souhaitent lui parler, mais il n'avait pas de temps à leur consacrer.

'' **Plus que 4 minutes !''**

Une gouttelette de sueur coula de son arcade sourcilière lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de trouver deux personnes avec qui son pouvoir correspondrait bien, mieux valait chercher une personne et laisser au hasard le troisième larrons. S'écartant du holà de la foule, il finit par trouver un instant de repos et analysa les environs. Tous les élèves venant des classes générales cherchaient ardemment à mettre la main sur ceux venant de la classe A et B, un excellent ticket pour la seconde épreuve.

Visiblement, une jeune femme s'était-elle aussi écarté de la foule, un air ennuyé sur le visage, Kenta reconnu qui c'était, elle faisait partie de la classe B.

Le jeune homme sourit alors et engagea la conversation : ''Je suis Kenta Amatsume, de la classe A.''

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire, bien qu'un peu plus carnassier, la mention de l'autre classe héroique l'intrigua. ''Setsuna Tokage.'' Déclina-elle son identité. Elle devait frôler le mètre soixante, yeux verts, cheveux verts tombant jusqu'aux épaules, sourire mêlant une trace de provocation et d'arrogance. Kenta avait souvent vu ce genre d'expression, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'elle dégageait une certaine aura.

''Je n'ai personne dans mon équipe, et toi ?''

''Idem, mais pourquoi devrais-je faire équipe avec toi ?''

Amatsume ne pensait pas être le meilleur, loin de là, et il savait qu'il était en fin de récupération, pourtant, il savait être plutôt doué au combat. Tokage semblait sûre d'elle, ce qui était une bonne chose, et elle attendait une réponse convenable, nul doute qu'elle passerait son chemin s'il ne répondait pas correctement. Cette assurance attisa sa curiosité, mais il finirait bien par cerner si cette confiance était fondée ou non.

'' **Encore trois minutes''**

''Je possède un alter de feu, et je peux largement brûler les robots qu'ils vont nous envoyer tout en assurant nos arrières. Et toi, quelles sont tes capacités ?'' Dit-il avant de faire craquer ses doigts.

Setsuna le jaugea du regard. ''Bien, je pense qu'on pourrait faire équipe. Mon alter me permet de diviser mon corps en de nombreuses parties dont je garde le contrôle. Voici mon idée : Je sert au repérage et on s'occupe de détruire les machines, ça te va ?''

S'estimant chanceux, il hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. ''Faisons équipe !'' Dit-il, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas combattu, son séjour à l'hopital puis la récupération l'avait coupé de tout affrontement, le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était de simple exercice physique pour récupérer la forme. Il ne pouvait pas cacher une telle information. ''Cependant je dois te dire quelque chose avant qu'on n'aille rechercher le dernier membre de l'équipe...''

Elle haussa un sourcil et se contenta de le fixer. ''Quoi donc ?''

Il soupira puis dit tout : ''Je sors de trois semaines à l'hôpital, et je n'en ai eu qu'une seule pour récupérer. Normalement ça devrait bien se passer et je suis déterminé, mais si jamais tu me vois fatigué...''

Elle ne le lâcha pas du regard, puis finalement un éclat passa dans ses prunelles verts foncés. ''Je vois, tu es le gars qui a été blessé pendant le cours d'All Might ou je me trompe ? Tu es assez connu, tu le sais ?''

''Ouais, c'est moi. Et tu sais, quand tu dors pendant deux semaines, quasiment, tu ne peux pas rester à jour. Le lit de l'hosto était top, j'ai tellement hâte d'y retourner !'' Ironisa-il avec un petit rire sec, toutefois il se savait assez connu, malheureusement, parce qu'All Might n'avait pas réussi à le 'protéger', mais le professeur n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. La faute était du à son manque de sérieux pendant le combat et au caractère de merde de Bakugo, et non au héro qui n'était pas devin.

Cette fois-ci elle sembla surprise et elle sembla s'en vouloir pour son manque de tact. ''Deux semaines ?''

''Oui, exactement ce qu'il faut pour bien se reposer ! Je suis prêt pour mettre une raclée à Bakugo cette fois-ci, mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour qu'on arrive jusqu'au tournoi.'' Déclama-il, déterminé à tenir ses propos donnés dans la salle d'attente.

Setsuna lui redonna son sourire carnassier. ''Je file toujours un coup de main aux beaux mecs !'' Répondit-elle, légèrement motivé par l'étalage de motivation provenant de son coéquipier. Ce dernier fut surpris par cet étrange réponse, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y apporter une réponse.

'' **Encore deux minutes ! Il faut se dépêcher ou le hasard va bien faire les choses !''**

Deux minutes… c'était trop tard pour trouver un dernier camarade au sein de la filière générale et d'apprendre à connaître son pouvoir. Il fallait désormais laisser le hasard agir. ''Et bien, ça va être un peu juste pour trouver un dernier.'' Remarqua-il avant de finalement finir d'un ton un peu las. ''Au pire ce sera du hasard.''

Setsuna ne sembla pas particulièrement impressionné par ses déductions digne de Sherlock Holmes. ''Bravo captain obvious. Bon, allons nous inscrire et espérons qu'on ne tombera pas avec un boulet.''

Elle commença à marcher en direction de l'estrade, et donc de Midnight, pour valider leur équipe. Kenta ne pouvait pas nier qu'il trouvait à Tokage un caractère amusant, sarcastique même, et elle dégageait un charisme naturel. Il la suivit, se demandant finalement comment son frère et ses amis s'en sortaient…

'' **Fin ! Regroupez-vous et écoutez les informations de Midnight.''**

* * *

Shoto se tourna et regarda ses deux nouveaux coéquipier, plutôt satisfait de ses trouvailles. Comme la plupart de ses camarades, il chercha, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se la jouer loup solitaire, des coéquipier relativement compétent. Il se précipita de ce fait en direction de la classe B et essaya de se remémorer les deux élèves admis sur recommandation avec qui il avait passé son examen personnalisé. Il finit alors par trouver Juzo Honenuki, qui avait passé l'examen des recommandés, et ils finirent alors équipe.

Juzo Honenuki était un jeune homme d'un mètre soixante-quinze avec une apparence assez singulière pour être remarqué. Il n'était pas aussi étonnant que les gens de type 'mutant', mais son absence de lèvres et ses grands yeux lui donnaient un air de squelette, ce qui n'aidait pas son physique svelte. Mais cela, Todoroki s'en fichait, car il savait que son coéquipier était doué, sûrement pas autant que lui, mais assez pour passer l'examen des étudiants recommandés, ce qui signifiait un niveau minimal. Son alter lui permettait de ramolir tout ce qu'il touchait, et ce dans un périmètre assez large, ce qui serait assez pratique pour piéger les robot et tous les détruire sans avoir à éparpiller sa glace sur une zone importante.

Le dernier mousquetaire venait d'une filière générale et il avait approché les deux jeunes hommes pendant qu'ils discutaient. Il s'appelait Ken Shine et son alter lui permettait de soigner efficacement les gens en peu de temps, il ne visait pas la filière héroique, mais souhaitait devenir médecin, pour aider les héros au front. Cependant, s'il pouvait obtenir une place en filière héroique, il ne refuserait pas. Il avait repérer Shoto comme étant le fils du célèbre Endeavor, et il l'avait donc approché, sachant qu'en sa compagnie, il avait beaucoup de chance de passer le premier tour.

L'équipe qu'avait rassemblé Shoto lui permettait donc de combattre ses adversaires tout en s'assurant de recevoir des soins au cas où, bien qu'il était persuadé de ne pas en avoir besoin. Le jeune homme s'autorisa un petit sourire satisfait, heureux de la situation, il espérait juste que son frère serait aussi bien entouré que lui. Todoroki chercha donc des yeux ses amis et observa leurs équipes, ignorant au passage les élèves provenant de filière générale, sachant qu'ils ne feraient pas beaucoup de différence.

Midoriya semblait faire équipe avec une élève venant de la classe B, une jeune femme rousse, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval haute et aux yeux bleues sarcelles. S'il visait juste, ce devait être Itsuka Kendo, la déléguée. Elle semblait discutait joyeusement avec un Deku complètement rouge à l'idée de discuter avec une fille, ou plutôt dans ce cas ci, de l'écouter.

Iida, quant à lui, faisait équipe avec un jeune homme à l'air rigide et froid. L'apparence métallique était immédiatement remarquable, ses cils étant justement fait de metal, et ses cheveux argentées en bataille accentuait justement cette apparence solide. Shoto ne fit aucun commentaire mais remarqua intérieurement qu'il ressemblait physiquement à Kirishima. Ce jeune homme s'appelait Tetsutesu Tetsutetsu, un nom singulier pour un personnage pourtant si ressemblant à Eijiro...

Uraraka faisait équipe avec un jeune homme mince, taille moyenne, cheveux noirs, son front couvert par un bandeau blancs avec des traits bleus. Il s'appelait Yosetsu Awase. Ochaco et lui ne semblaient pas discuter, et le garçon semblait même assez distant. Shoto espérait que son amie avait réussi à trouver un coéquipier qui l'aiderait, car aussi talentueuse qu'elle soit, l'utilisation prolongé de son alter risquerait bien de lui coûter toute son endurance.

Ce fut alors que le garçon bicolore trouva son frère dans la foule, il semblait plutôt heureux et il discutait avec une jeune femme aux cheveux verts. Kenta avait l'air déterminer à passer toutes les épreuves pour montrer ce qu'il valait à leur père, sa détermination palpable malgré la distance. Finissant de blaguer, son frère et lui se croisèrent du regard, un échange sérieux mais pourtant plein de bonne sensation, venant de son frère, cela signifiait certainement 'Nous allons réussir', et effectivement, Shoto n'avait aucun doute. Il sourit faiblement à son frère et lui rendit ses impressions.

Finalement après avoir imposé un nouveau silence avec son fouet, Midnight reprit la parole de son ton suave. ''Bien, voici comment serons distribué les points. L'exercice durera quinze minutes, et il y aura deux catégories de points, comme à l'examen d'entrée, ceux attribués à la destruction des robots et ceux que rapporteront les sauvetages et assistances aux autres équipes. Attaquer les autres concurrents vous disqualifierez directement du festival, vous et votre équipe. Comme pour l'examen, chaque androide rapportera un nombre précis de points, allant d'un seul et unique à trois. Cependant… le plus puissant des robots, qui valait zéro point à l'examen, a été ici améliorer et rapportera deux milles points, si vous êtes capable de vous en défaire, mais attention, ils sont bien plus résistants que durant l'examen d'entrée ! Des questions ?'' Demanda-elle, mais remarquant le silence qui s'en suivit, elle considéra que tout était clair. Elle quitta alors l'estrade, qui disparu alors sous le sol grâce à un obscur mécanisme.

'' **Eh bien, nous y voilà cher public ! Il était temps que le divertissement débute ! Regardez donc les machines arriver par centaines sur le champs de bataille !''**

''Effectivement, ça va être un exercice parfait pour tester les progrès parcouru en un mois à UA. Tu me réveilleras à la fin.'' Rajouta mollement Aizawa avant de finalement laisser son corps tomber sur la petite table pour finalement tomber dans un sommeil aussi profond que précoce.

Shoto observa les machines venir vers lui et ses coéquipiers avec une moue de dégoût. C'était donc à ça que les autres avaient été soumis à l'examen d'entrée ? Les machines avançaient péniblement vers eux, leur rythme mécanique et lent faillit endormir le fils Todorki, mais il se tourna vers Honenuki, lui donnant un regard entendu avant de retourner à sa position initiale. Les autres équipes commençaient déjà attaquer ses proies...

''Ça marche ! Occupe-toi en correctement !''

Shoto ne bougea pas de sa place et resta fermement sur ses appuis, puis lorsqu'il sentit le sol se ramollir grâce au pouvoir de son camarade, et qu'il vu les machines comme bloquer dans des sables mouvantes, un sourire extatique orna ses traits. Le frisson de la bataille, il le ressentait même contre des adversaires aussi pitoyables, pourtant cette sensation d'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines le motiva à donner tout ce qu'il avait en lui pour s'occuper des machines.

Soudainement, alors que toutes les équipes jouaient agressivement, un gigantesque glacier fit son apparition, gelant une bonne partie des cibles et évitant soigneusement les participants. Certains hurlèrent de peur sous l'effet de surprise, d'autres se contentèrent de garder le silence face à un tel étalage de puissance, puis un minorité, sous le choc, cessèrent tout simplement de bouger et abandonnèrent directement.

'' **Wow ! Il semblerait bien que l'équipe de Shoto Todoroki fasse un carnage ! Près de cent points en une dizaine de secondes ! Oh et regardez à droite, il semblerait que la charge vienne d'être donné !''** Le public, exalté par Present Mic, vociféra leur joie et commencèrent à entonner des chants pour ceux qui les impressionner les plus.

Évidemment, ce qu'avait repérer le héro était exact, la bataille faisait rager dans la moitié droite de 'l'arène', différentes équipes se donnant à coeur joie pour massacrer les robots. Shoto cru apercevoir les flammes bleues de son frère, mais il retourna à son extermination personnel. Il se tourna vers son camarade de classe et il hocha la tête, prêt à geler quoique ce soit. Il remarqua rapidement que son autre camarade, le soigneur, venait en aide aux autres étudiants, plus à droite, qui semblait amoché par la première rixe. C'était une bonne chose, son aide signifierait quelque points.

Aussitôt qu'il avait démonté la première salve, une nouvelle ne tarda pas à faire son apparition, visiblement plus rapide et puissante. Iida et ses alliés foncèrent vers les machines et en détruisis un nombre conséquent avant que le fils Todoroki ne puisse réagir pour stopper les autres de lui prendre plus de points.

Une nouvelle fois, des piliers de glaces jaillirent du sol et capturèrent les androïdes, le froid mordant détruisant le métal appauvri des robots à un et deux points, mais quelques uns parvinrent à survivre à cette attaque pourtant puissante et précise. ''Honenuki ! Maintenant, enfonce-les dans le sol et détruit-les avant que Iida ne puisse les détruire !'' S'exclama Shoto, assistant à la destructions de ses cibles par son camarade de classe et d'autres élèves.

''Excuse-moi Todoroki, mais je dois me qualifier !'' Cria Tenya, une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, alors que ses puissants coup de pieds détruisaient la glace et par la même les prisonniers de ces glaciales cellules.

Juzo remarqua l'urgence et utilisa son pouvoir pour enfermer les blocs de glace sous terre, puis une fois cela fait, il annula son pouvoir, permettant donc à la terre d'écraser sans pitié la ferraille. Toutefois, à la place d'une centaine de points, peut-être qu'ils n'avaient glanés qu'une cinquantaines, éventuellement une soixantaine. Il leur fallait changer de tactique car elle profitait trop aux autres, et ne pas être assez rapide pour obtenir les points n'était pas une bonne chose du tout.

''Todoroki, nous devons changer de tactique et vite avant de perdre plus de points inutilement ! Nous aidons trop les autres.''

Shoto grimaça, le souffle déjà court à cause du froid s'insinuant en lui avec une facilité déconcertante. Il ne pouvait qu'agréer à l'idée de son coéquipier. ''Je suis d'accord, que suggères-tu ?''

Il y eu alors un silence d'une dizaine de seconde, puis Juzo répondit enfin : ''Je sais ce que nous pouvons faire ! Nous n'avons qu'à bouger et répéter notre opération mais sur de plus petites zone. Nous serions alors assez rapide et efficace pour que les autres ne profite pas de notre travail !''

''Bien !''Acquiesça le bicolore, retrouvant la motivation malgré le froid mordant qui commençait à paralyser ses membres. S'il bougeait, il réchaufferait naturellement son corps et sans avoir besoin d'utiliser l'alter de son hypocrite de père. Le duo bougea donc et partit à l'assaut, Honenuki ramolissait le sol, piégeant les mécaniques sur un rayon de quinze mètres, puis Todoroki s'occupait de finir leurs proies le plus rapidement possible.

Ils firent ainsi durant près de cinq minutes, mais le rythme imposé rendait Todoroki malade, son corps paralysé par la sur utilisation de ses glaces. S'il se réchauffait avec ses flammes, seulement quelques secondes, il serait de nouveau totalement opérationnel… Se rendant compte de ce à quoi il pensait, le jeune homme repoussa l'idée avec dégoût, un rictus malsain sur ses traits. Il ne pouvait pas recourir à ça, même si ça vie était en danger, il le devait à sa mère !

Heureusement, son coéquipier sembla comprendre qu'une courte pose s'imposait. ''Repose-toi, je m'occupe des machines ! Tu peux compter sur moi, je vais te montrer ce que je vaux !'' S'écria alors Jozu avec fierté, sûr qu'il pouvait gagner du temps à son collègue.

Shoto profita de se temps de repos à contrecœur, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il en avait besoin, l'intensité à laquelle il s'était soumit avait poussé son corps dans ses retranchements, mais grâce à son entraînement intensif, il pouvait rapidement récupérer. Il regarda alors vers sa droite et ce qu'il vit un déluge de couleur et de sons brutaux, des colonnes de flammes rugissantes emportant avec elles de nombreuses machines à la casse, et la chaleur dégagée était suffisante pour se faire ressentir, même près de cent cinquante mètre plus loin…

Ayant suffisamment récupéré et se sentant désormais capable d'utiliser sa glace pendant plusieurs minutes, il fit signe à un Honenuki fatigué un effort intense et ininterrompu, qu'il était de retour. Voir les capacités de son frère le motiva à donner tout ce qu'il avait, à se dépasser pour prouver qu'il était capable de surpasser ses souffrances et d'être le meilleur.

* * *

Du côté droit de l'arène :

Les flammes incandescentes touchèrent une nouvelle fois les machines, les carbonisant au contact, et la chaleur dégagée par cet afflux de flammes empêchaient les gens dotés d'un minimum de jugeote d'approcher ce quadrant de l'arène. Kenta ressentit un autre automate dans son dos, un trois points, suffisamment résistant pour supporter ses flammes bleus pendant plusieurs secondes. Un sourire fier se glissa sur ses traits tandis qu'il ressentait toute sa puissances couler en lui, il sauta par au-dessus une carcasse encore brûlante et atterit sur le bout de ferraille surarmé.

''Bienvenu en enfer !'' S'amusa-il en fracassant durement sa main entouré de flammes directement à l'intérieur de la machine. Il y eut une série de bip, comparable à un état d'alerte, puis la machine cessa de d'émettre tout autre bruit.

Setsuna, un peu plus loin de lui, car supportant mal la chaleur folle, s'amusa à le taquiner. ''Tu en es à combien exactement ? Sûrement pas autant que ce fameux Bakugo !''

Il sourit, confiant dans ses capacités. ''Je n'ai pas compté mais je suppose que je tiens la route. Regarde donc le malade se déchaîner, il a beau être un sale con, il n'en reste pas moins un combattant redoutable. Mais je ne perdrais pas contre lui !''

Elle rit doucement en évitant un trois points fonçant vers elle, laissant Kenta utiliser ses mains comme lance-flammes pour le brûler sauvagement. ''Il semblerait qu'on ai nettoyer la zone. Trop facile.'' Dit-elle avant de s'écarter un peu, utilisant son alter. Sa tête se détacha de son corps, comme décapité, mais sans verser la moindre goutte de sang. C'était aussi perturbant que repoussant, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire lorsqu'il vit la tête volante s'éloigner en éclaireur. Il resta une trentaine de seconde dans ce calme et récupéra son souffle.

Il se sentait en pleine forme, mais par moment il avait tout de même des difficulté à respirer, et ses poumons pompaient autant d'air qu'ils le pouvaient, sous pression d'une telle activité physique. Profitant du temps mort, il se laissa choir au sol, haletant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait tenir le rythme qu'une paire de minute tout au plus, et c'était pour cela qu'il avait autant donner dans ses affrontements. Elle avait raison, il ne pourrait pas taper un aussi gros score que son rival, la faute du à sa récupération en berne, mais il ferait de son mieux, à la fois pour l'aspect sportif, mais aussi pour ne pas s'embarrasser devant Tokage.

Elle était une combattante surprenante et son style excentrique pouvait prendre à défauts très facilement les machines à un et deux points, mais l'armure des trois points étaient trop rembourré pour être transpercer d'un simple coup de poing ou pied, surtout pour une femme de sa stature. Elle n'était pas faible, mais ses avantages résidaient dans sa rapidité, sa technique et sa prise d'informations, non de la force brute. Pour ça, il faisait très bien l'affaire, du moins pour l'instant.

Lorsqu'elle ne séparait pas sa tête de son corps, il trouvait sa compagnie charmante, et son ton espiègle lui avait arraché plusieurs rires honnêtes. De plus, l'observer combattre avec son style unique réveilla en lui l'analyste, et il se sentit très heureux de pouvoir observer une combattante aussi douée. C'était fort dommage qu'elle ne soit pas dans sa classe, car il aurait voulu observer cela plus souvent. Quoiqu'il en soit, il se releva lorsqu'il discerna sa tête flottante revenir à son corps. Il grimaça ostentatoirement mais finit par ricaner. '' C'est à la fois flippant et vraiment intriguant quand tu détache ta tête de ton corps.''

Elle haussa un sourcil, elle avait déjà entendu ce genre de remarque mais elle ne pouvait pas réfuter l'aspect surprenant de son alter. ''Ouais, je sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas je peux être beaucoup plus flippante si je veux.'' Dit-elle, son visage devenant étrangement sombre. ''Je pourrais faire flotter ma tête au-dessus de ton lit pendant que tu dors, si je veux.''

L'idée lui paru assez terrifiante, mais ne voulant pas passer pour un lâche, il sourit simplement et posa fièrement. ''J'ai vu bien pire.''

Cela attira sa curiosité, mais elle ne dit rien à se sujet. ''Vraiment plus 'flipant' qu'une tête flottant au dessus de ton lit ? Quoiqu'il en soit, la prochaine vague ne va tarder à arriver du sud, dans moins d'une minute, je dirais. Prêt ?''

Il inspira puis s'étira rapidement. ''Je pense pouvoir tenir quelques minutes encore, mais je serais sûrement k.o vers la fin de l'exercice.'' Dit-il avec honnêteté, il n'aimait pas admettre le fait qu'il risquait de devoir se retirer, mais il avait promit à sa mère d'être très prudent avec sa santé.

Setsuna tapota son épaule et passa devant lui, fixant une cohorte de machine venir vers eux. C'est à se moment là qu'elle se demanda où était passé leur troisième coéquipier, un type bizarre et solitaire venant de la filière support, qui testait ses machines de son côté. Étrange personnage, selon elle. '' Une fois qu'on aura détruit tout les robots, tu pourras faire la sieste si tu veux.''

Les machines n'étaient plus qu'à une trentaine de mètre, alors il activa ses flammes, un rush d'adrénaline coulant dans ses vaines. ''Alors finissons-les au plus vite !''

''Je te le fais pas dire.'' Ajouta-elle en se jetant dans la mêlée, détruisant avec facilité les un et deux points, visant avec précision les points faible disposés sur les machines, laissant à son coéquipier le soin de mettre hors d'état de nuire les trois points qu'elle ne pouvait pas gérer.

Les flammes bleus entourèrent alors le corps du fils d'Endeavor, puis il se précipita sur les machines qui ne cessaient de venir vers eux, il y en avait tellement qu'il ne parvenait pas à les compter. Seul, il aurait été bien trop entouré pour s'en sortir facilement, heureusement qu'il avait une collègue pour l'aider.

Il enfonça ses poings dans les coques, traversant les machines avec force, presque brutalité, et s'il le pouvait, il balançait les massifs trois points sur les cibles de Tokage, l'aidant à se débarrasser du surnombre évident. Cependant, elle se débrouillait très bien par elle même, utilisant son pouvoir pour séparer ses mains de ses avants-bras pour frapper rapidement les androïdes.

Le combat acharné dura plusieurs minutes, parfois accompagné d'une blague ou deux, mais surtout par le vacarme de l'acier s'entrechoquant avec bestialité, comme si ces bruits stridents manifestaient de la douleur. Les explosions lointaine de Bakugo le motivait à ne pas laisser la fatigue prendre le dessus sur lui, et il avança malgré son souffle court, chaque geste lui semblant un défi, défi de plus en plus imposant jusqu'à devenir quasiment insurmontable.

Pourtant, s'il ne combattait pas avec toute ses forces, il laisserait Tokage seule contre une foule d'automate déterminé à la vaincre. S'il prenait une pose maintenant, que montrerait-il à son père qui devait le regarder depuis les tribunes ? Il se sentirait honteux ! Mordant sa lèvre jusqu'au sang, il continua à combattre autant que possible, jusqu'à ce que le dernier soit réduit en cendre…

Chaque seconde lui parut minutes, chaque minutes lui paru aussi longue que des heures, tandis que la chaleur familière et réconfortante de ses flammes se transformait en cage ardente et suffocante. À chaque fois qu'il forçait ses flammes à pénétrer dans la carcasse métallique, il ressentait cet horrible sensation en lui, criant d'arrêter.

Finalement, le flou de la bataille lui fit quasiment oublier la douleur et il continua à frapper les machines qui venait, retrouvant un court second souffle, puis au bout d'une paire de minutes, il se sentit tomber à la renverse. La simple vue de toutes les machines vaincues et gisant au sol lui apporta un réconfort libérateur, comme si la fatigue et son poumon encore en récupération n'étaient plus que de lointains souvenirs.

Alors qu'il allait manquer de chuter lourdement au sol, deux bras le rattrapèrent. Setsuna le regarda avec un sourire un peu gêné, l'aidant à se tenir debout, tandis qu'il observait le théâtre de la plus belle scène post bataille qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

'' **Incroyable Shouta, le duo Amatsume – Tokage a nettoyé tout un secteur, soit un quart, c'est assez incroyable pour être souligné ! Avec une performance pareille, nul doute qu'ils ne soient directement qualifié pour la prochaine partie !''** S'exclama avec enthousiasme le commentateur, suscitant une foule d'applaudissement venant du public.

''C'est un fait, je dois avouer que c'est une performance plutôt bonne. Amatsume a passé près de 11 jours à l'hôpital et il n'a eu qu'environ une petite semaine pour se remettre en forme pour le festival. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait prêt, mais visiblement...''

'' **Il l'est ! Mais c'est un travail d'équipe ! J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il fera en un contre un ! Quoiqu'il en soit, il reste encore quatre minutes… et il y a une opportunité qui va bientôt surgir pour ceux au fond du classement...''**

Soixante, peut-être soixante-dix carcasse s'étendait dans toute les directions, sur des mètres, de façon irrégulière, elles brûlaient encore de ses flammes bleus, donnant un air apocalyptique à cet endroit. Il entendit finalement le public assoiffé de sang et de combat épique applaudir et chanter, mais il se contenta de récupérer son souffle, lentement mais sûrement.

''Ça va ?'' Se risqua-elle à demander, constatant évidemment la fatigue de son coéquipier. Elle était aussi extrêmement fatiguée, mais surtout fière d'elle, le premier exercice était forcément une réussite, et les autres équipes au loin les observaient avec respect, et éventuellement, une pointe de crainte. Plus ils repoussaient les machines, plus il en venait, c'était absolument fou, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'ultime tableau du combat. Ils avaient nettoyé toute la partie sud-est de l'arène.

Kenta mit plusieurs secondes avant d'apporter une réponse, haletant. ''Je crois… que j'ai encore besoin d'entraînement !'' Dit-il, souriant, un peu plus en forme. ''On forme une sacrée équipe ! Regarde ça !''

Elle acquiesça, satisfaite par le spectacle. ''J'ai fais tout le travail, tu veux dire !''

Il eu un petit rire, puis se sentant prêt à marcher, il sortit de la prise légère de sa coéquipière et resta debout, encore un peu tremblant. Il essuya la sueur coulant de son front et tourna son attention vers son frère, Shoto, dont les piliers de glace pouvaient être aperçu depuis l'autre bout de l'immense stade. Il savait que son frère avait du donner tout ce qu'il avait pour montrer à leur père qu'il pouvait le dépasser uniquement avec son côté gauche. Visiblement, il semblait bien s'amuser à détruire les bouts de ferrailles, et il n'avait sûrement aucune blessure…

Shoto était puissant, d'avantage que lui sur bien des aspects, Kenta ne pouvait pas le nier, mais il savait que si jamais il confrontait son frère dans le tournoi, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver, il aurait l'avantage du type. Le feu fait fondre la glace logiquement… mais il devait montrer à son frère pourquoi il devait utiliser ses flammes, malgré sa haine envers leur père.

Il s'écoula une bonne trentaine de secondes dans ce silence reposant, puis Kenta se tourna vers Tokage. ''Nous devrions avoir assez de points pour passer, mais il nous reste quatre minutes...''

''On va chercher du rab ?'' Interrogea-elle en scrutant la zone dégagé.

Kenta se sentait un peu mieux, mais il savait qu'il allait devoir se la jouer plus prudent s'il voulait être à 100 % pour la prochaine épreuve. Present Mic avait dit qu'ils seraient qualifié d'office après avoir nettoyer tout un secteur, mais cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'ils devaient se reposer. Qui sait, il y aurait peut-être des récompenses en fonction du placement final. Il sourit donc, et apporta une réponse convenable : ''Oh que oui !''

Elle sembla contente, et elle utilisa à nouveau son pouvoir pour observer la zone, obtenant un regard mal à l'aise de son coéquipier. Après une autre trentaine de seconde, elle trouva un nombre de robot assez importants, des élèves venant de filières générale galérant à faire face aux machines s'ils leurs venaient en aide, cela rapporterait beaucoup de point de sauvetage, ce dont ils manquaient cruellement car ils avaient combattu dans leur coin. Elle retourna donc rapidement à son corps, un plan en tête.

Kenta la regarda remettre sa tête sur ses épaules, une moitié fasciné, l'autre moité trouvant cela assez malsain. Encore les mains, ça pouvait aller, mais la tête ? Il se demandait comment ça marchait exactement, peut-être qu'il pourrait lui demander un jour, si ce n'était pas malpoli.

''Il y a beaucoup de gars en difficulté vers le nord-est, on pourrait leur filer un coup de main.''

L'examen ne constituait pas uniquement en une grosse bataille, chacun dans son coin, et ils avaient négligés les autres… tout le monde n'était pas doué au combat et les élèves de filières générales n'étaient pas tous des guerriers, ils pourraient être blessés si personne ne leur venait en aide ! Pour lui et Setsuna, les machines étaient des adversaires simples, lisses, dont le seul défi réel était de faire face à un surnombre évident, mais les autres élèves, ceux qui n'avaient pas de réel niveau…

L'idée que des gens soient blessés non loin de lui et qu'il ne fasse rien pour leur venir en aide, juste parce qu'il était fatigué, était insupportable. Son père aurait dépassé cette stupide fatigue et aurait foncé en direction des gens en difficulté, parce que c'était ça, être un héro ! Une force s'insuffla en lui, et il commença à courir en direction de ses gens-là, laissant Tokage pantoise un instant.

Elle trouva sa détermination admirable, mais elle n'oublia pas que seulement deux minutes avant, il ne parvenait pas à tenir debout sans son aide. Setsuna l'observa courir vers les automates pendant une poignée de seconde avant de finalement le suivre, il l'intriguait. Amatsume était une personne extraordinaire, puissant et courageux, et il n'hésitait pas à venir en aide à ceux qui en avait besoin, et ce malgré sa condition. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui file juste un coup de main pour éliminer quelques robots de plus, mais il comptait faire plus que ça.

Il ne mit pas plus d'une quinzaine de seconde pour y arriver, parcourant la petite centaine de mètres les séparent avec une vitesse impressionnante, animé uniquement par sa volonté. Devant eux, les élèves en filières générale, pour la plupart, combattait difficilement leurs adversaires, et ce de manière assez désorganisé. Certains étaient blessés et ne se battait plus, tandis que les autres les éloignaient le plus possible. Tokage les observa une poignée de secondes et remarqua immédiatement qu'ils étaient tous blessés, parfois ce n'étaient qu'une paire égratignures ou de petite coupure, mais d'autre pleurnichaient devant le mur infranchissable. UA pouvait parfois se montrer assez cruel, mais ils ne laisseraient personne être gravement blessé dans un simple exercice, les machines devaient avoir des paramètres pour ne pas infliger de blessures sérieuses. Kenta s'était surmené en affrontant leurs adversaires, mais il n'avait pas de blessure physiques importante dues à l'exercice.

Voyant l'arrivée de nouveaux combattants, certains élèves reculèrent, bienheureux d'échapper à la pression un instant. La plupart d'entre eux suivaient leurs volontés, leur coeurs, leur désir commun de devenir un héros, mais tous n'avaient pas les capacités ni le potentiel pour y arriver. Ceux qui ne voulait pas de cet avenir avaient abandonné l'épreuve à son commencement, mais pour les battants qu'ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner. Il y avait au début près de deux-cents élèves en filière générale, désormais, ils n'étaient plus que quarante dans l'arène.

''Reculez !'' S'exclama Kenta en laissant ses flammes l'entourer pendant qu'il fracassait le premier automates à sa portée. Il saisit le 1 point par la base, le soulevant, puis produisit des flammes depuis ses mains, calcinant en un rien de temps le premier d'une quinzaine à venir. Un rayon concentré en fusa de sa droite mais il ne pu l'apercevoir qu'à la toute dernière seconde, agissant uniquement par instinct, il se jeta au sol, seulement il ne pu éviter l'entièreté de l'attaque.

Cela ne lui fit pas très mal, ses flammes avait encaissé une partie de l'attaque, mais le choc électrique léger suffit à le paralyser sur place. Il sentait son corps stranguler péniblement à la recherche d'oxygène tandis qu'il peinait à forcer ses jambes à le lever. Ils avaient besoin de son aide, et bien qu'il savait pertinemment que UA ne risquerait pas la santé des plus faibles, il savait que les participants étaient dépassés, apeurés par ce qu'ils devaient vaincre.

Tokage s'approcha mais fut prise par surprise par la foule mécanique qui venait à sa gauche, il lui semblait avoir repérée moins d'ennemis, mais ils avaient multipliés en si peu de temps… Les standings de UA étaient impressionnants, le flot incessant d'adversaires à éliminer était juste ahurissant, pourtant, les héros faisaient face à des menaces bien pire. Ce n'était qu'un exercice préliminaire, un avant-goût de ce qui allait arriver dans les prochaines épreuves.

Les machines étaient faibles, mêmes les trois points n'opposaient pas de véritable défis hormis une résistance étonnante, le seul problème : leur nombre. Setsuna était douée, très douée même, et elle n'avait pas obtenu sa place à UA sans raison. Elle sourit aux machines venant vers elle, puis scinda son corps en différente partie, clouant de surprise les spectateurs, puis en seulement une dizaine de secondes, les neufs machines furent vaincus.

Pendant ce temps, Kenta fulminait. En temps normal, il serait capable de tellement plus, seulement il souffrait, et son conditionnement physique était mauvais. Une petite semaine pour récupérer d'une blessure aussi grave n'avait pas suffit. Une dizaine d'androïdes venaient vers lui, et il savait que se relever serait une tâche compliquée… son second souffle n'avait duré qu'un instant illusoire, son corps nécessitait un repos de plusieurs heures avant de pouvoir combattre sérieusement.

Heureusement, il lui restait un fond de flammes à disposition, ses dernières forces, juste assez pour faire un balayage de la zone, cependant il ignorait si cela serait suffisant pour détruire ce nombre d'opposants. Prenant une bouffée d'air, il força son pouvoir à la quitter, balayant piètrement devant lui. Il avait été trop présomptueux en venant à la rescousse de ses gens, mais c'était son devoir en temps que héro de le faire. Malgré la fatigue, la faiblesse et la douleur, il devait agir pour protéger les plus démunis, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Il observa mollement le mur de flamme être traverser par un duo de machine. Des trois points. Le reste fut emporté par ses flammes, mais la chaleur insuffisante n'a pu venir à bout de la solide armure. Il ne pu réprimer un faible éclat de rire sarcastique alors qu'ils étaient à une poignée de mètre de lui, leurs bruits de pas métallique clairement audible malgré le tapage omniprésent de l'arène.

Soudainement, alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, une sorte de flou frappa les derniers menaces et les envoya au loin. Il savait que c'était elle, et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il saisit pleinement la chance qu'il eut d'être tombé sur elle.

''Eh bien, on peut dire que tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?'' Demanda-elle alors qu'elle se tenait à quelque mètre de lui, toutefois, sa main volante se tenait à quelque centimètre de son visage. La vitesse d'exécution provoqua un faible sursaut, mais il rassembla ses forces, saisit la main et se laissa tirer sur ses jambes.

Maintenant debout, il analysa du mieux qu'il pouvait le champ de bataille vide, tous les automates semblaient vaincus, et ce partout dans l'immense stade. Seul de lointains sons leur parvenait, signalant la fin du combat et éventuellement, la fin de l'exercice par la même.

Un peu plus loin, les élèves blessés les regardaient avec choc, et un peu plus profondément ancré dans leurs pupilles, avec admiration. Le duo avait exterminer près d'une trentaine de machines à eux seuls en moins d'une demi-minute, alors qu'eux avaient combattu pendant des minutes sans prendre l'avantage… C'était donc cela, l'écart de niveau entre la filière générale et la filière héroique ?

'' **Plus que deux minutes… MAIS, mais, mais, attention à tous ! Le véritable danger arrive maintenant ! Vous pouvez fuir ou combattre ! Quoiqu'il en soit, cher public, vous allez assister à un grand spectacle !''**

Aussitôt la déclaration énoncé, la terre gronda follement, rappelant aux hommes un instinct primaire : la terreur. Tous savaient ce qui allait arriver, et cela rendait le bruit encore plus effrayant, pourtant ils ne pouvaient être préparés aux quatre immenses humanoïde en titane sortant du sol, des cratères à leur naissance même…

Un silence lourd emplit l'arène pendant que la majorité des participants se mettait à trembler de peur, obnubilé par un désir de plus en plus criant : S'échapper loin d'ici ! Les élèves en filières générale prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous, alarmé, tandis qu'une minorité soulevaient sur leurs épaules épuisés les blessés quémandant de l'aide.

Amatsume grogna de frustration, il avait complètement oublié les plus puissants, tant le combat fut épuisant pour lui. ''Bon sang, c'était évident nous devons partir.''

Setsuna se tourna vers lui, sérieuse malgré son envie d'affronter la machine pour obtenir plus de points, néanmoins, elle savait que son alter ne pourrait causer aucun dégât à _ça_. Kenta avait raison, ils devaient fuir, mais vu l'état d'Amatsume, même confronté à l'adversaire, ils ne pourraient rien faire. Elle n'aimait pas s'avouer vaincu, mais ils feraient mieux d'assurer leur fuite et celle des autres dans la mesure du possible.

Il pouvait au mieux trottiner, grimaçant à chaque pas, tandis que le grondement sourd lui rappelait pourquoi il devait s'enfuir. Honteux,voilà comment il se sentait, ne pas pouvoir courir comme les autres à cause de la fatigue entachait sa fierté, son souffle court et l'aide pleine de Tokage créaient chez lui un véritable sentiment d'échec. Son père aurait dépassé les difficultés et aurait vaincu l'immense ennemi, mais il n'était pas son père.

La terre trembla une seconde fois, cette fois-ci pour célébrer une chute au loin, le tremblement atteignit même ceux à plusieurs centaines de mètres de l'épicentre… Kenta se tourna, il savait qui avait fait ça.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'' Cria Tokage qui s'arrêta en même temps que lui car elle devait l'aider à tenir debout. Puis elle remarqua le glacier lointain, écrasant tout ses spectateurs par la pression que dégageait la bourrasque glaciale qui leur venait.

''Shoto, mon frère.'' Rit gaiement Kenta, un regard fier débordant. '' Il allait forcément le faire ce saligaud.''

Ce Shoto, celui qui avait détruit à lui tout seul l'immense machine, était le frère d'Amatsume ? Etait-ce une expression ou la réalité, elle n'en savait rien, mais ce qu'elle savait, cependant, c'était que la puissance nécessaire pour éliminer le géant était gigantesque.

'' **Incroyable, Shouta, même la version amélioré n'a pas tenu tête à Todoroki Shoto ! Il a certainement fini au sommet de la liste !** **Plus qu'une minute pour obtenir de précieux points… un avis sur la situation, Aizawa ?''**

''Le but de l'exercice était d'épuiser le plus possible les participants et tester leur niveau global, que ce soit pour l'assaut ou l'assistance. Toutefois, il y a une subtilité à l'exercice : vous l'avez certainement remarqué, mais les machines n'étaient pas résistantes, leur force résidait dans leur nombre, contrairement au robot supérieur. Dans le fond cet exercice est comme une véritable bataille entre héros et vilains, les premières minutes sont consacrés aux sous-fifres, puis à la fin, les participants font face aux puissants, à ceux véritablement dangereux. Ceux qui ne sont pas capable de tenir le rythme ou d'apporter un soutient viable ne peuvent continuer car ils n'apporteraient rien en situation réel.''

Kenta admira la vue pendant une petite dizaine de secondes, puis se tourna vers sa coéquipière, impatiente. Il reprit sa marche rapide en direction de la sortie qui n'était plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres. ''Allons-y.''

Tokage hocha la tête et resta non loin de lui, au cas où il ne pourrait plus supporter la douleur. Ils finirent finalement par dépasser la ligne délimitant la sortie, et Amatsume s'écroula au sol, un petit sourire tandis qu'il regardait des retardataires s'échapper. Il ne devait rester plus qu'une petite minute, au plus, mais il était relativement serein, il avait assez de points pour passer à la seconde épreuve.

* * *

Au loin, dans l'arène…

Bakugo était extatique, son corps comme son esprit étaient pleinement concentrés dans la destruction incessante des pitoyables machines. Ses paumes enflammées avaient profité du carnage pour le délivrer de ses pensées animées par la haine, le doux son des explosions crépitantes le berçant délicatement, lui permettant finalement d'oublier cette colère sourde en lui.

Seul, il s'était occupé de ses adversaires, il n'avait besoin de personne pour l'aider à passer ce tour. En réalité, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un vienne le déranger dans son massacre festif, toutes les machines étaient à lui. Il était bien trop puissant pour qu'un de ses camarades ne puisse obtenir un meilleur score que lui, même en s'alliant, et pour le prouver, il ne s'abaissa aucunement à demander le soutien d'un autre.

La danse se fit dans un flou macabre, uniquement rythmé par le désordre sonore ininterrompu ambiant à cette arène. Bakugo se sentait vivant quand il se défoulait sur plus faible que lui, sur une cible incapable de se défendre face à sa puissance sans égale. Pourtant… alors qu'il fracassait ses jouets un après l'autre, une voix vicelarde vint lui souffler qu'il n'y avait aucun défi, et que sans défi il ne pouvait y avoir de fierté à triompher.

Il ignora cette pensée désagréable et continua à matraquer de coup les machines pendant un long moment, peut-être douze ou treize minutes, avant qu'un challenger ne vienne interrompre son déchaînement. La terre gronda de tout sa volonté, arrachant des cris effrayés aux lâches rampants à terre. Les toisant avec son mépris, il finit par détourner le regard de cette vision immonde, des faibles chanceux d'être dans la même zone que lui, de respirer le même air. Il était supérieur, un génie depuis la naissance, et rien ne pouvait le résister.

Une gigantesque bête de ferraille surgit des tréfonds de la terre dans un grincement métallique strident. Ce bruit était horrible, insupportable à ses oreilles, alors il insulta avec véhémence la machine avant qu'une série de minuscule explosions s'extasie dans ses paumes, signe précurseur de la prochaine salve.

Ce ridicule adversaire ne serait point un opposant suffisant, comme l'avait été l'adversaire à 0 point à l'examen d'entrée. Il avait déchiré la frêle carcasse mécanique en seulement deux explosions, la coupant en deux, ses rires accompagnant la chute. Ce serait exactement la même chose, et les points qu'il glanera envelopperont de honte ses speudos rivaux.

Kenta n'était qu'un faible arrogant, persuadé de pouvoir le vaincre alors qu'il l'avait humilié au combat seulement un mois auparavant. Il ne pourrait pas faire de différence et lorsqu'il réalisera enfin la différence de niveau entre eux, il sera recouvert par le crépuscule de la terreur. L'ignorant qu'il était ne pouvait comprendre la puissance de Katsuki Bakugo, et ne pouvait encore moins oser le défier.

Shoto semblait avoir un problème avec lui, le jeune homme explosif l'avait repéré. S'il pensait pouvoir le vaincre… ce minable n'était même pas capable d'utiliser sa pleine puissance, ou alors c'était un geste pour lui montrer à quelle point il ne le respectait pas… Quelle idée risible. Il avait peut-être fini au dessus de lui dans l'exercice d'Aizawa au début de l'année, mais ce n'était rien d'autre que de la chance.

Deku… Il était le pire d'entre eux, tellement faible, tellement misérable, mais il était surtout un menteur qui se pensait égal à lui. Il avait un alter depuis si longtemps et ne s'était jamais défendu… Katsuki ne pouvait pas le comprendre, mais il avait hâte d'écraser Izuku au combat pour lui montrer la différence entre eux, mais il n'en avait pas encore eu la chance.

Tout d'un coup la bête gronda et s'avança, tirant Bakugo de ses songes. Il resta calme quelque seconde, puis il sourit méchamment, ses traits se déformant à l'idée de détruire son ennemi. Il positionna ses mains derrière son dos, puis deux puissantes explosions le propulsèrent vers l'automate, il pouvait sentir son corps fendre le vent, s'approchant de plus en plus de son adversaire.

Il avait économisé un peu de sa nitroglycérine spécialement pour ce moment, qu'il avait stocké dans sa bouteille d'eau tout au long de l'épreuve. Cette chose ne pourrait tenir face à cette puissance dévastatrice et monstrueuse, il était certain que ça allait être aussi facile qu'à l'examen d'entrée et que le fer apauvri allait céder avec une minuscule pression.

Il ignorait à quelle point il avait faux.

Il libéra son pouvoir et tendit le bras gauche vers l'avant, alors à une cinquantaine de centimètre du monstre de fer, un grand sourire aux lèvres. L'explosion retentit à des kilomètres à la ronde et fit trembler de part en part l'arène, obtenant un mélange d'excitation et de peur des spectateurs. Une épaisse fumée se dégagea alors, entourant entièrement la machine et le jeune homme.

Bakugo manqua de s'étouffer, et bien qu'habitué à la chaleur, il ne pu réprimer un grognement de mécontentement. La machine n'avait pas tenu le choc, évidement, elle ne pourrait jamais encaisser une telle attaque, personne ne le pourrait, pas même un tank blindé. Toutefois, il entendit comme un grincement, le même que celui que produisait la machine lorsqu'elle avançait péniblement.

Tout le corps de Bakugo se figea durant un instant, il ne voyait pas la bête chuter lourdement au sol comme il l'attendait, tout au contraire, elle paraissait comme intacte. La fumée disparu, et le public s'exclama de surprise, puis de peur. Le courageux imprudent qui avait attaqué la machine était en danger, mais UA ne laisserait rien arriver à un de ses élèves, n'est-ce pas ?

Le bras immense de la machine recula puis s'élança avec une vitesse fulgurante, empêchant Bakugo de réagir assez vite pour l'éviter. Il ne pourrait pas éviter le coup, et si la solidité de son adversaire était similaire partout dans son corps, alors l'attaque pourrait le mettre hors d'état de combattre pour tout le reste du festival sportif…

Pour la première fois de sa courte existence, Bakugo ressentit un sentiment nouveau, bien loin de sa familière colère. Il ressentait de la peur face à la résistance inconcevable de son ennemi, sa meilleure explosion n'avait rien pu faire… il avait échoué à vaincre la machine, mais il ne pouvait s'avouer vaincu sans se battre !

Sa haine se fit entendre alors que des explosions mineures crépitaient dans ses paumes, mais il était trop tard pour réagir, le coup allait venir… L'immense poing était la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir en face de lui, si immense qu'il cachait le ciel, si immense qu'il terrifiait Bakugo… mais alors qu'il pouvait presque ressentir l'impact, une force l'emporta en dehors du rayon de l'attaque, c'était miraculeux. Il n'avait rien pu faire, mais il n'avait pas reçu l'attaque…

''Kacchan !'' Cria alors son sauveur, les yeux de Katsuki s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit qui lui était venu en aide. C'était pitoyable, que cette nuisance l'ai sauvé, ce menteur, ce déchet qui se pensait capable de devenir un héro, digne de le concurrencer…

''Bordel de merde ! Deku !'' Hurla-il encore sous le choc de ce sauvetage, Izuku l'avait attrapé et tiré loin du poing métallique à la dernière seconde, et il n'avait pas relâché sa prise. Le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus d'eux, il n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres, jusqu'à ce qu'une main immense ne les attrape.

Tout était allé bien trop vite pour Katsuki, quelques instants plus tôt il manquait de se faire détruire par l'automate, mais maintenant, une main gigantesque venait de le saisir, lui et ce inutile Deku, pour leur empêcher de se blesser en chutant.

La main les déposa au sol avec une impressionnante délicatesse, puis sa taille décru à une vitesse remarquable. Cette main qui l'avait réceptionné dans les cieux appartenait à une femme, Itsuka Kendo, qui devait probablement provenir de l'autre classe héroïque. Il avait été sauvé par deux déchets…

A peine avait-il touché terre que le jeune homme retrouva pleinement ses sens, finalement libéré de la prise étrangement solide de Deku. Ses yeux rouges emplis de haine croisèrent ceux de ses 'sauveurs', puis il cracha par terre, dégoûté par sa propre faiblesse. Il n'était pas parvenu à vaincre son ennemi, c'était inadmissible !

''Kacchan !'' L'appela encore l'autre imbécile, visiblement fier de lui avec son sourire insupportable. Cette vue était insupportable car Katsuki savait que sans l'arrivé subite, il aurait encaissé de plein fouet l'attaque.

''Dégage enfoiré ! Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de ton aide, tu m'entends !''

Midoriya ne fut pas surpris par ces paroles, mais sa coéquipière sembla choquée. Kendo s'approcha de son camarade et lui tendit la main, que ce dernier prit en bégayant ses remerciements, puis finalement elle se tourna vers Bakugo, attendant comme des remerciements. Katsuki se tourna vers le robot massif, son pouvoir éclatant à nouveau dans ses paumes.

'' **Et c'est fini ! Les vingts meilleures équipes sont qualifié pour la suite ! Ne soyez pas tristes si vous avez échoués, il y aura d'autres occasions ! Retournez voir Midnight pour obtenir vos résultats.''**

Izuku souffla à l'annonce dans un premier temps, pourtant il craignait de ne pas avoir parfaitement réussi. Grâce à l'aide de Kendo et de ses impressionnantes capacités au combat, ils avaient réussi à vaincre un certain nombre d'adversaires, mais il craignait ne pas avoir suffisamment influé sur le score de son équipe. Il avait eu bien du mal à vaincre les 1 point, et c'était sa camarade qui avait du faire le plus gros du travail.

Son ami d'enfance ne resta pas auprès de lui et partit rapidement rejoindre le milieu de l'arène, où l'estrade de l'arbitre venait de surgir de dessous la terre. La plupart des équipes suivirent la consigne, certaines plus lente que les autres, mais tout le monde finit par se regrouper auprès du professeur.

Désormais, ils attendaient tous d'obtenir les résultats…

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour/ Bonsoir tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez tous bien, surtout en ces temps, mais j'espère surtout que vous ayez apprécie ce gros chapitre ! C'est le plus long chapitre que je n'ai jamais posté ! Il fait approximativement 16k (si on compte ma note d'auteur).

Il y a donc beaucoup à dire sur ce chapitre. L'arc du festival sera certainement le plus long de la fic pendant un bon moment, et pour cause, il est très important pour la famille Todoroki. Je veux que cet arc soit le plus plaisant et agréable à lire, pour cela j'ai décidé de changer les épreuves du festival, surtout pour rajouter de l'originalité. Pas d'inquiétude, il y aura à la fin le tournoi décisif.

Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de la classe 1-B, mais j'ai trouvé intéressant de les inclure dans l'histoire, en tant que personnage secondaires (pour la plupart). Nous suivons la famille Todoroki, mais je tiens à ce que le reste de l'action soit le plus intéressant possible.

Quant à Kenta, vous avez remarqués qu'il est blessé. Il peux utiliser son pouvoir sans problème pendant quelque minutes mais il doit prendre des pauses pour récupérer, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il sort de plusieurs semaines de récupération. Toutefois, s'il a eu autant de mal dans cet exercice, c'était à cause de l'intensité de l'épreuve. J'espère avoir rendu assez clair à quel point le combat ne se stoppait jamais plus de quelques secondes, et que le défi venait surtout du surnombre plus que de la force des machines. Toutefois, les trois points sont beaucoup plus résistants que les deux autres modèles, c'est pour ça que Tokage a du mal à s'en occuper s'ils se retrouvent en grand nombre et qu'elle les envoi vers Kenta, qui lui peut brûler les automates plus facilement.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et que l'arrivé de la classe 1-B ne vous déplaît pas. Sur ce, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne journée ou soirée. (N'hésitez pas à follow, fav et/ou review si vous voulez discuter de l'histoire ou simplement donner votre point de vue, je vous répondrais avec plaisir).


End file.
